A Preemptive Strike
by RayvnAshes2
Summary: 7 year old Hayden is invited to attend a school for ninja, and when she accepts she's not only trained in the Shinobi arts but finds out about her magical heritage. Now living with her distant cousin and her family, what kind of surprises will Hogwarts get when she gets back? fem!Harry, fem!Naruto, Uzumaki!Lily, Uzumaki!Hayden, SasuNaru, some bashing, multi-crossover, rated T.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto, or any character that I** _ **might**_ **(I haven't yet decided) bring in from any other book/television/anime/movie.**

 **Summary: When Hayden Potter turns seven, she receives a letter from a school that teaches the lost Shinobi (Ninja) Arts. After Hayden accepts the offer in the hopes of finding somewhere that she can call home, she is brought into the hidden world of the Elemental Nations, the former countries now being allied and forming the academy. Hayden is made aware of her magical heritage on top of her ninja heritage, and Hogwarts will get a few** _ **interesting**_ **surprises when she reenters the magical world as a full-fledged ninja. Oh yeah, and did I forget to mention that her mother, Lily, was descended from the Uzumaki clan?**

 **Warnings: female Harry, female Naruto, SasuNaru, SPOILERS, possible homosexual pairings or mentions of them later on, though not involving Hayden. Possible bashing later on, if so it will most likely be Dumbledore as well as Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra Weasley.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _In a world not out own, there was a place called the Elemental Nations. The five greatest countries were named after one of the following elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lightning. Shinobi, or ninja, were common in these countries, with a 'Hidden Village' in each of the main countries and some in the smaller ones._

 _Fire Country's was Konohagakure, or the Village Hidden in the Leaves, led by the Hokage, the Fire Shadow._

 _Wind Country had Sunagakure, the Village Hidden in the Sand, led by the Kazekage, the Wind Shadow._

 _Lightning Country had Kumogakure, the Village Hidden in the Clouds, led by the Raikage, the Lightning Shadow._

 _Water Country had Kirigakure, the Village Hidden in the Mist, ruled by the Mizukage, the Water Shadow._

 _The last of the main countries was Earth, with Iwagakure, the Village Hidden in the Rocks, which was led by the Tsuchikage, the Earth Shadow._

 _There were also smaller countries and Hidden Villages, such as Takigakure, Kusagakure, and Amegakure (the Villages Hidden in the Waterfall, the Grass, and the Rain respectively.)_

 _The countries of the Elemental Nations have a long and bloody history, but hardly a century after the first Hidden Village was founded, they were brought together by a common threat, burying the hatches and forming the 'Allied Forces' in an attempt to defeat Uchiha Madara in the Fourth Shinobi War, though that is a story all of its own…_

 _The Nations eventually succeeded in their goal, and after the fighting ended decided to keep the peace between their countries for as long as they could manage it. There were still those bitter from the events of the past, but as a whole the countries continued to be allied._

 _When their world fell to ruins shortly after the Fourth Shinobi War, they once again allied as they ventured into the unknown to find a new home for themselves._

 _Once settled in their new home, they realized that in order to keep their heritage intact in a world where ninjutsu and the other Shinobi Arts were lost, they would need to do something about it._

 _And so the Allied Force's Academy of the Shinobi Arts was founded by the Kage (Shadows) of each of the former Hidden Villages…_

* * *

"GIRL!" a high-pitched voice screeched, immediately awakening the unfortunate seven year old within earshot of the noise.

Hayden yelped slightly, covering her ears before she was even fully conscious.

"Wake up and get ready for the day!" Petunia Dursley, owner of the horrid voice, screeched again.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia!" Hayden called back softly as the ringing in her ears slowly dissipated.

Hearing her aunt walk away from her cupboard, Hayden rubbed the sleep from her eyes before grabbing her clothes for the day and opening the cupboard door.

Peeking outside carefully to make sure that her Uncle Vernon and cousin, Dudley, weren't lying in wait for her, she scurried up the stairs and into the bathroom, quickly taking her allotted five minute shower.

After drying herself off and unsuccessfully trying to tame her waist-length black hair, the young girl threw on the white sundress that Petunia had given her.

Not that her aunt had bought it for her, but one of the ladies in the neighborhood had a daughter that had outgrown it recently and given it to Petunia so that Hayden could make use of it.

It was the only decent article of clothing she owned, the rest being castoffs from her morbidly obese cousin, making Hayden look even smaller than she actually was in comparison.

When she went downstairs she was handed a piece of toast (no butter or jam) and made to eat it before Petunia shoved her backpack (also a hand-me-down) into her arms and forced her out the door to walk to school. Dudley would be given a ride.

As the front door to Number Four Privet Drive was shut in her face, Hayden sighed.

'And so another day begins.' She thought with a sigh, not looking forward to the school day.

No one there liked her any better than those at Privet Drive, after all.

* * *

Eight hours later, Hayden was thrown into her cupboard.

The girl trembled in fear as she heard her uncle lock the door behind her, trying not to sob at the events of the day.

At first everything had been normal.

She was scolded by teachers, being accused of things that she hadn't done. She was ignored by the student population who had been scared away from her by Dudley. She spent lunch in the library, going without a lunch because her aunt hadn't seen fit to pack her one that day.

It was after school when the trouble had started.

Dudley and his gang had decided to stalk and beat her up after school for being a 'freak', which was the reasoning Dudley used to convince his friends (who had been taught not to hit girls) to help.

They had chased her into an alley behind the school with a dead end, and just when they had been about to get her…

She had ended up on the roof of the two-story building.

The Dursleys had most certainly _not_ been pleased when they were called by the Fire Department as well as school officials about their niece's supposed trespassing.

No one listened when she insisted that she had no idea how she'd gotten up there.

In fact, it was that that shook the girl the most, even more than the punishment that she had been given and her uncle's shouting.

Had the wind lifted her up? It seemed impossible, but other impossible things had happened around her before. Perhaps she had flown, or teleported, like in the library book she liked to read?

Little did she know that this event had brought her to the attention of people who would be able to answer these questions, and even more that she hadn't thought to ask.

* * *

The next morning a letter appeared, addressed to one Hayden Potter at Number Four Privet Drive in Surrey, England.

Knowing that her relatives would take it from her if they saw it, the girl slipped it through the vent in the door of her cupboard so that she could read it in safety at a later time, before going to the dining room to give the Dursleys their own mail.

Her relatives never suspected a thing.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Before anyone asks, Hayden will be the only student at the Academy from the Harry Potter series. A few of the other Hogwarts-affiliated people will be mentioned, but she won't meet them until it's time for her to reenter Wizarding Britain, which will probably be when she's 14 or so during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, though that's not set in stone.**

 **The reason that little accident brought her to the attention of the Ninja Academy is because we never got an answer to how she did it so I used creative license—did she Apparate, or did she fly or levitate like Lily, Snape, and Voldemort were all known to do? In this story, she used a ninjutsu (ninja) technique to do it by utilizing her chakra, which put her on the Academy's radar because though everyone has chakra not everyone can use and mold it efficiently.**


	2. Enter: Uchiha Sasuke

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

 **Wow, I definitely didn't expect such a reception from you guys! The number of followers and favorites for my stories don't usually grow so quickly, especially with only the first chapter posted. Thank you, and I hope this story exceeds expectations. (See what I did there?)**

 **Summary: When Hayden Potter turns seven, she receives a letter from a school that teaches the Lost Shinobi (Ninja) Arts, including a scholarship that gives her information on her family. As Hayden accepts the offer in the hopes of finding somewhere that she can call home, she is brought into the hidden world of the Elemental Nations, the former countries now being allied and forming the academy. Hayden is made aware of her magical heritage on top of her ninja heritage, and Hogwarts will get a few** _ **interesting**_ **surprises when she reenters the magical world as a full-fledged ninja.**

 **Warnings: female Harry, female Naruto, SasuNaru, slightly out of character-ness for certain characters (Sasuke included, though it makes sense with the story's circumstances), SPOILERS, yaoi or yuri pairings or mentions of them later on, though not involving Hayden. Possible bashing later on, if so it will most likely be Dumbledore as well as Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra Weasley.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

That night, after the Dursleys were safety tucked away in their beds on the second floor, Hayden finally took out her letter and turned on her light.

She would be able to hear the Dursleys if they were to come down and have time to turn off the light and feign sleep if they checked on her.

 _Miss Hayden Potter,_

 _On behalf of the Allied Force's Academy of the Shinobi Arts, I would like to offer you an invitation to attend our school. The Academy is a boarding school, and term begins August 25th and lasts until May 5_ _th_ _. Summer courses are available for those who want them._

 _The Shinobi Arts are what most commonly refer to as the Ninja Arts. If you accept our invitation you will be learning, amongst the regular subjects such as mathematics and science, as well as classes in Genjutsu (the art of illusions), Fūinjutsu (the art of seals), Ninjutsu (using chakra to cause various effects), Taijutsu (unarmed combat), various forms of armed combat (Kenjutsu and Shurikenjutsu), and chakra control among other things._

 _We are aware that you are unfamiliar with our world and more than likely unaware of our existence, so if you are interested to hear more about our school you are more than welcome to contact us before you accept our invitation. To do so, please write a letter and then address it 'Allied Forces Academy' before saying it out loud. This will cause it to disappear in a flash of light, which will then reach us and we will send out a representative to come to you and answer your questions, as well as aid you in buying your school supplies and bringing you to our school should you accept._

 _With regards,_

 _Deputy Headmistress Hyūga Hinata_

Hayden stared at the letter in confusion, breathing shakily as she absorbed the information.

Ninja. _Disappear in a flash of light?!_

What on earth was going on?

The young girl closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them and looking back at the letter.

Well…the Deputy Headmistress did say that they would be willing to answer her questions…

And before she could talk herself out of it, Hayden scribbled out a quick reply (with her very best handwriting) with supplies from her backpack and sent it off.

* * *

Two days later, another letter arrived, and she followed the same precautions so that she would be able to read it.

 _Miss Potter,_

 _Thank you for your timely response, it is greatly appreciated. Tomorrow one of our staff members will be in the area, and he shall be at your residence at 11 am to answer your questions and, with your permission, take you to London for the day for reasons that he will disclose when he arrives._

 _Deputy Headmistress Hyūga Hinata_

'Short and to the point.' Hayden thought.

Considering she had only been reading for a few years, that was nice. She still had to guess what a few of the words meant, but she understood the main part.

Be ready at 11 in the morning.

And considering that the Dursleys had a family outing planned and would be leaving much earlier, Hayden didn't have to worry about them refusing to let her go.

* * *

Less than thirteen hours later, Hayden was fidgeting nervously, glancing at the clock every few minutes.

Right as the clock struck 11, there was a knock on the door, and she hastened to open it.

Standing there was a man about 5" 10 inches tall (approximately 182 cm for those of you on the metric system; I wish I was) with black hair framing his face and calm black eyes. He had pale skin, and his features were foreign. Maybe Japanese, from what Hayden had seen on the telly.

"Hello. How may I help you?" Hayden asked quietly, common sense making her realize that this man might not be who she was waiting for.

"Hello." The man nodded in greeting. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I'm with the Allied Forces Academy of the Shinobi Arts, here to speak with Potter Hayden."

"That's me." Hayden smiled prettily. "Thank you for coming, sir. Please, come in."

Never let it be said that Petunia hadn't drilled manners into her mind to use when around important people.

"Arigato." Sasuke nodded, stepping inside before Hayden closed the door behind him.

"Arigato?" the young girl asked, slowly sounding out the word. "What does that mean? And why did you say my last name first?"

Sasuke's lips turned up slightly.

"The people of the Elemental Nations speak what is known in this world as Japanese." The dark-haired man explained. "This world's Japan is very similar to our own society in terms of language and traditions, though they are more advanced in many ways. It is proper to introduce yourself surname first, as family is of great importance in both Japan and in the Elemental Nations, a custom which we took with us when we arrived here."

Hayden absorbed this new information thoughtfully, before bowing (another thing she had seen people from Japan do on the telly) to the school representative. "Arigato for the information, I'll try to remember it."

Sasuke's eyes softened slightly at the adorable child putting what he had just told her into use. He had the feeling that she would be a great student for anyone who had the opportunity to teach her, regardless of whether or not she chose to attend the Academy.

Still…something was not right with this picture.

The girl, with her waist-length black hair and large, doe-like green eyes, was a striking child. Unfortunately, she also seemed to be underweight, and looked to be around five or six years old, though he had been told that she had recently turned seven.

Her attire was concerning as well. The white dress she was wearing was in decent enough condition, but her shoes and socks seemed to be far too big for her, and looked to have been owned by a male. The girl's family didn't seem to be wanting in the financial department, if the lavish furnishings and expensive TV were indicative of anything, so why was her clothing in such a condition?

There was also the fact that this girl was the most polite 'civilian' he had ever met, and considering her lack of knowledge in his culture's etiquette and manners and how he was comparing her to those that had grown up with it, that was saying something.

His musings were cut short as the child spoke up. "Would you like a cup of tea, sir?"

"Yes, please." Sasuke answered with a nod, before deciding to test her to see how she reacted to more lessons in 'Japanese' manners. "For future reference, when speaking to someone who is Japanese or lives in the Elemental Nations, we add honorifics to the end of their names."

"Honorifics?" Hayden asked curiously, turning on the kettle.

"Suffixes that indicate the relationship between the person who is speaking and the person that they are addressing." Sasuke explained, trying to keep it simple. "For strangers it is common to address them by their last name, and the honorific - _san_ would likely be appropriate, unless they have a title such as teacher, which would be - _sensei_ , or someone who you want to show respect, where _–sama_ is usually a good choice."

Hayden frowned thoughtfully. "So I should call you Uchiha-sama?"

Sasuke blinked. "If you wish, though it is unnecessary. I do not particularly mind being addressed as you are used to. Mr. Uchiha or sir would be fine."

To his surprise, the raven-haired child shook her head.

"No, I think I should get used to it, Uchiha-sama." She disagreed with a hesitant smile. "I hope to attend your academy, and if everyone there follows these rules then the sooner I start learning the better off I'll be."

The Uchiha let out a soft chuckle. "I see you've already made your decision, then."

Hayden ducked her head sheepishly.

"Is there anything in particular you want to know?" Sasuke asked. "Or should we perhaps wait? There is a bank in London that might answer some of your questions."

'Well, it's a possibility, at least.' Sasuke thought to himself, though he didn't really expect to find anything there.

Hayden's eyes brightened as she remembered _Hyūga-sama's_ (she thought that was the right 'honorific,' at least) warning that a day trip was a possibility. She didn't know what to expect, but she was excited.

She'd never been to London before, after all.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**

 **I chose Hinata as the Deputy Headmistress because I figured that, after becoming more confident in herself and her abilities, she would make a good candidate. She's not quite confident enough to be able to handle students-they'd probably walk all over her or she'd be too soft on them, and I didn't make her a healer for the academy because that's where Sakura will be working. You guys can probably guess who the actual Headmistress is, which should also explain why Hinata's the one writing the acceptance letters instead of her.**

 **Also, I wrote out Sasuke's explanation of honorifics as an American who has never studied the 'how's or 'why's, so if I'm incorrect I apologize. What I know about honorifics is due to fiction stories that I've read, both published books and fanfiction.**

 **Hayden might seem overly polite right now, but she's honestly curious about everything. Ninja are something she's only vaguely heard of from stories, and they're almost up there with 'magic' on the don't-talk-about-it scale, growing up in the Dursley household. She also wants to attend the academy, not only because it sounds interesting but because she sees this as her chance to escape the Dursleys, and she wants to make a good impression so that they don't 'change their minds.' Kind of like how canon Harry was worried during the sorting that it wouldn't sort him, they would decide that they made a mistake, and that he'd end up back at Privet Drive.**

 **Sasuke might also seem less uptight and…Sasuke-like…than usual. That's for a number of reasons. For one thing, he's less stressed, doesn't have to worry about any enemies, his fangirls have given up, and the reason for** _ **that**_ **is that he's happily married to Naruto. A lot of negative influences and stressors just aren't there anymore to make him a moody, revenge-obsessed, power-hungry** _ **teme**_ **.**


	3. A Few Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

 **Summary: When Hayden Potter turns seven, she receives a letter from a school that teaches the Lost Shinobi (Ninja) Arts, including a scholarship that gives her information on her family. As Hayden accepts the offer in the hopes of finding somewhere that she can call home, she is brought into the hidden world of the Elemental Nations, the former countries now being allied and forming the academy. Hayden is made aware of her magical heritage on top of her ninja heritage, and Hogwarts will get a few** _ **interesting**_ **surprises when she reenters the magical world as a full-fledged ninja.**

 **Warnings: female Harry, female Naruto, SPOILERS, yaoi or yuri pairings or mentions of them later on, though not involving Hayden. Possible bashing later on, if so it will most likely be Dumbledore as well as Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra Weasley.**

 **And though not really a warning, this chapter contains the 'Goblin Blood Test' cliché.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Two hours later, after Hayden had exhausted her list of questions about the Shinobi Academy and the world that she was about to join, the pair found themselves in the Leakey Cauldron, the pub that acted as a gateway to the magical shopping district Diagon Alley.

Hayden had been skeptical at that, but seeing a broom sweep the floorboards all by itself went a long way to convince her.

"Shinobi don't have magic, but we can mold our chakra in such a way as to imitate the effect of magic on our bodies so that we can see through illusions like this." Sasuke explained to the young girl quietly as Tom the barkeep granted them access to Diagon Alley. "I can't use magic to get in, but I can see the signature left behind by the magical energy."

"Wow." Hayden breathed out in response to both the shopping district and her guide's words.

"And now to Gringotts." Sasuke said, nodding towards a huge white building at the end of the street. "It's run by goblins, who act as bankers for all of what the Allied Forces have nicknamed the Hidden Worlds. That includes not only the people of the Elemental Nations, but the Wizarding World as well."

"Why are we going to the bank?" she asked curiously.

"Well, first to see if anything has been left to you by your parents." Sasuke explained. "We don't know who your parents were, and our Headmistress decided that we should find out if we can. We will have the goblins administer a blood test to find out. You might even have a vault."

Hayden's mouth dropped open slightly as the strange idea that she might be in possession of some money. She, who had been the Dursleys' indentured servant for nearly six years, who was barely given enough food to survive and was forced to live in a cupboard?

She didn't know what to think of that, and was quiet as Sasuke led her into the huge building, past a pair of strange little creatures that she could only assume were goblins.

The man and child waited patiently in line until they were called forward as one of the goblins behind the desks became available.

"How may I help you?" the goblin sneered.

"Miss Potter would like to have a complete blood test administered to her." Sasuke answered blankly, not reacting to the sneer. He'd gotten much worse in Konoha for a long time before he had managed to prove that his loyalty lay with Naruto, if not with Konohagakure (which he had abandoned in search of a means to gain power to avenge his clan) itself.

It was enough for them, because they knew that _Naruto_ would never abandon them.

Suddenly the goblin's full attention was on them, particularly the small girl he had to lean over the desk to see.

Black hair, a common trait in the Potter line, and Miss Lily Evans' bright green eyes…

"A complete blood test, you say?" he repeated, receiving an answering nod. "Very well. You are aware that this comes with a price?"

In answer, Sasuke pulled out the required amount and handed it to the goblin.

Hayden's quiet protest at him spending money on her fell on deaf ears as the pair were ushered into a side room.

* * *

Hayden stared at the huge scroll in awe as it absorbed her blood before unraveling, red 'ink' forming words on the scroll.

 **Hayden Lily Potter**

 **D.O.B. June 31, 1995**

 **Affinities:**

 _Magic-partially blocked_

 _Chakra Manipulation_

 _-Fūinjutsu_

 _-Ninjutsu_

 _-Kenjutsu_

 _-Elemental jutsu_

 _Elemental Manipulation_

 _Parseltongue-transferred_

 _Occlumency-has potential_

 **Parents:**

 _Lily Potter nee Evans-deceased_

 _James Charlus Potter-deceased_

 **Godparents:**

 _Sirius Orion Black-incarcerated (not convicted)_

 _Alice Longbottom-hospitalized (long-term ward)_

 **Living Relatives:**

 _Petunia Dursley nee Evans_

 _Dudley Vernon Dursley_

 _And…_

"Uzumaki Naruto?!" the Uchiha gasped, causing Hayden to jump and look at him worriedly.

"How?" he asked, turning to the goblin.

He had been slightly worried about the fact that the girl was apparently a witch and had had her magic blocked, but the revelation that came afterwards overrode that concern for the time being.

"You know Uzumaki Naruto?" the goblin asked sharply.

The urgency in his voice caused Sasuke to pause. "Yes. She's my wife. She goes my Uchiha-Uzumaki these days."

The goblin exhaled slowly, running a hand down his face. "Well then. We have much to discuss."

The two humans looked at him in confusion.

"Might I suggest you bring your wife here?" the goblin asked pointedly.

Sasuke nodded in agreement, before glancing at the scroll.

"We'll take a closer look at that when we get back." He told Hayden, who nodded obediently as Sasuke led her out of the office.

* * *

An hour later…

Naruto glanced up absentmindedly from the dishes as she heard the front door to her house open.

"Sasuke!" she called, turning off the faucet and wiping off her hands with a dish towel as she strode out into the living room. "You're home early. I thought you were going to be—"

She blinked in surprise as she caught sight of the little girl, maybe six or seven years old, hiding behind her husband.

"Who is this?" she questioned softly.

"Potter Hayden, the prospective student I went to visit." Sasuke answered. "Something came up during our visit to Gringotts."

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement, but knelt down to the little girl's level and gave her a kind smile. "Hello, Hayden-chan! I'm Naruto, this teme's wife."

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto-sama." Hayden greeted with an awkward bow, smiling shyly back at the pretty blonde. She assumed that since Naruto had introduced herself with her first name that she was allowed to call her that. "Um…I'm sorry, what's a teme?"

Naruto froze, cursing inwardly. "Ah, it's my nickname for Sasuke…but you probably shouldn't repeat it. I actually shouldn't have said it in front of you. Sorry."

Hayden blinked as Sasuke sighed and Naruto rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "So it's a bad word?"

Naruto and Sasuke nodded, the former with a grimace.

"Okay." Hayden nodded in acceptance. "You should put a pound in the curse jar."

"Curse jar?" Naruto repeated curiously. "What's that?"

"I heard one of my classmates talking about it," The child explained. "Her mom makes her older brother put a pound in the jar every time he curses."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, an interested glint in his dark eyes. "We might want to do that. Prepare to empty your wallet, dobe."

Naruto scowled at him.

"Is that another curse word?" Hayden asked, tilting her head. So many new terms, and then there were the 'honorifics' after the names…her head felt like it was turning to mush!

"No, but it is rude." Naruto answered dryly, standing up and bumping her husband with her hip. "It's an insult for the person with the lowest grades in a class. That used to be me, back when we were at the original Shinobi Academy in Konoha."

Hayden frowned. "Insults should count too. And words like stupid, shut up, idiot…"

She trailed off as she realized that now she was saying the rude words, but the two adults didn't seem to mind.

"Hear that, Sasuke- _kun_?" Naruto asked the man with a bright grin. "It won't just be my wallet that gets a little _lighter_."

Sasuke scowled good-naturedly, eyes conveying his gratitude that his wife was trying to make Hayden comfortable in their presence. Naruto winked back at him.

He had a feeling that that would be a good thing after seeing the goblin's reaction to his connection with Naruto (since _she_ was connected to the child in front of them) and remembering the state of the girl, dressed in rags and malnourished as she was.

With that, he muttered to his wife. "We did a blood test for her."

Naruto blinked up at him. "Okay…"

"And you were listed as one of her only remaining relatives." Sasuke finished.

Naruto turned back to stare at the kid in shock, who seemed to shrink in on herself but still offered her a nervous smile.

In a whisper so that Hayden couldn't hear, Sasuke added. "The other two she's living with now. They're neglecting her at best, abusing her at worst."

Naruto glanced up to her husband, eyes flashing dangerously.

"We'll just have to do something about that, won't we?" she asked calmly, so as to not freak out Hayden.

Sasuke smirked. "I had a feeling you would say that."

Hayden just looked at the two adults in confusion.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**

 **Yup. A cursing jar. Hayden hasn't even moved in yet, and she's already bringing more domesticity to the Uchiha-Uzumaki household.**

 **Yep! Hayden's ancestor is an Uzumaki, which of course I've already said in the story summary and the summary in the beginning of each chapter. She's about as close to Naruto on the family tress as Tsunade is, since Tsunade's grandmother was an Uzumaki, so they're not first or second cousins or anything like that. Regardless, they** _ **are**_ **related, and since it's on the Uzumaki side as opposed to Namikaze, she's also related to Tsunade, Nagato, and Karin, though I'm not saying yet whether I'm bringing those last two into the story.**

 **I am seriously considering having Sarada, Sasuke's daughter with Karin, in the story though. If I do that, the circumstances of her birth would be that Sasuke knew that he could die at any moment while with Orochimaru, wanted an heir to ensure the continued existence of the Sharingan, and because he couldn't stand Karin decided that artificial insemination was best, only using her as a surrogate because she was one of the few fertile women in Sound. He wasn't in a relationship with her, she just carried his kid. And Naruto eventually adopted her as her own, and Sarada already being half Uzumaki only helped.**


	4. AN: Sarada's Parentage

**Okay, this isn't a chapter, but it is important for those of you who care about Sarada's backstory.**

 **I've decided that I will indeed have Sarada Uchiha in this story. That in and of itself isn't news, since I mentioned that last chapter, but apparently I was wrong about her parentage. I'm not changing my version of whose daughter she is, just thought I'd correct myself.**

 **According to Sarada's character page on the Naruto wiki, Sakura is actually her biological mother, not Karin, though apparently Sarada herself thought that Karin was her mother.**

 **This is copy and pasted directly from her character page:**

"… _Sarada has come to doubt the validity of her parents' marriage, especially upon the discovery that one of their pictures together is, in fact, fake. When she discovered this picture actually has her father with Suigetsu Hōzuki, Jūgo and Karin whom also wears glasses like her, something neither of her parents have, her doubt increased substantially. Due to the manipulations and cover-ups involving Sasuke's absence and her own birth, Sarada has even hailed the medical-nin as "secretive" and "hiding something", even though her own mother is a medical-nin herself. When she found out that Sakura was aware of what her father was doing, she was visibly upset that her mother had kept that secret for so long. When she mistakenly assumed Karin was her biological mother, Sarada became angry and heartbroken that neither of her parents were present in the majority of her childhood life, while believing that she and Sakura have no relationship whatsoever.[5] However, Naruto convinced her this wasn't the case and she realized the love between her and her mother Sakura was real after thinking back to her father and mother teaching her to walk and Sakura taking care of her when she had gotten sick.[6] When she found out that Sakura was in fact her biological mother, she realized that what mattered more were the bonds connecting them."_

 **Prior to reading that, I'd never been entirely sure who her mother was. I was told by one of you guys that it couldn't have been Sakura because she had been injured and couldn't have kids, which I think is totally reasonable (she is a Kunoichi after all, I'm sure it's not uncommon) and it fit with what I'd heard about Karin being Sarada's mother. Also, on Karin and Sarada's wiki pages it says that Karin** _ **delivered**_ **her, which by definition can mean one of two things: Karin gave birth to her, or Karin helped Sakura give birth to her.**

 **Anyway, apparently Sakura is actually Sarada's biological mother.**

 **Though there was a reason Sarada herself thought it might be Karin. She certainly looks more like her than she does Sakura.**

 **Either way, for the sake of the story where I want Sarada to be included but not have Sakura be involved with her as a mother figure because my Sasuke wouldn't have entered any sort of relationship with her, we'll just continue to believe that Karin gave birth to her.**

 **But like I said in the second paragraph, I'm not changing my plans for her. The following is my own personal headcanon, regardless of what is true in the actual series.**

 **Sarada was born to Sasuke and Karin Uzumaki. Sasuke agreed to a pregnancy brought on by artificial insemination, meaning he didn't need to have any sexual contact with Karin, who was the only one available to be the surrogate but also kind of creepy and obsessed with him so he wanted little to do with her. Orochimaru let it happen, because really, why wouldn't he want a spare Sharingan user just in case something happened to Sasuke and he couldn't possess him?**

 **They used the intrauterine insemination method, which is the only fertility treatment that doesn't raise the chances of multiple births. However, if the mother takes fertility drug (and Karin started taking them when she heard that she was the most likely candidate as Sasuke's surrogate) the chances of multiple births does go up. I looked it up, the medical information is true according to various sources.**

 **That being the case...Sarada is going to be a twin.**

 **Those who don't like that idea solely because she didn't in canon, remember that the circumstances were different. In canon, Sakura was Sarada's birth mother, while here it's Karin. Sakura was married to Sasuke in canon, and Sarada was conceived naturally. Karin was a surrogate, and used fertility drugs to improve her chances of getting pregnant (something Sakura didn't use) which, again, raises the chances of multiples.**

 **I've already figured out who her twin will be—a crossover character with another anime that I think looks enough like Sasuke and acts enough like Naruto (cheerful, though not as oblivious or naïve as Naruto was when she/he was a kid) to fit.**


	5. There's Something You Should Know

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, or any characters from anything else that I** _ **might**_ **bring in as a crossover.**

 **Isali: No, Hayden isn't going to be with Gaara. She's seven right now, and he's Naruto and Sasuke's age, which is about 26. I love Gaara, really, but I just can't justify that age gap.**

 **Please, no one ask me for a Draco x Hayden pairing. That's not going to happen. No Snape, Lucius, or Voldemort, either. If I'm not going to have her paired with Gaara in part because of the age gap no way am I pairing her with the older Slytherins, the youngest of the three having been her parents' age.**

 **At the moment my top choices for her future boyfriend are Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini.**

 **Summary: When Hayden Potter turns seven, she receives a letter from a school that teaches the Lost Shinobi (Ninja) Arts, including a scholarship that gives her information on her family. As Hayden accepts the offer in the hopes of finding somewhere that she can call home, she is brought into the hidden world of the Elemental Nations, the former countries now being allied and forming the academy. Hayden is made aware of her magical heritage on top of her ninja heritage, and Hogwarts will get a few** _ **interesting**_ **surprises when she reenters the magical world as a full-fledged ninja.**

 **Warnings: female Harry, female Naruto, SPOILERS, yaoi or yuri pairings or mentions of them later on, though not involving Hayden. Possible bashing later on, if so it will most likely be Dumbledore as well as Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra Weasley.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Griphook glanced up as the wards alerted him to Hayden Potter entering the building with the man that had been with her earlier—Uchiha Sasuke, and another presence that was presumably Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto.

When he saw the trio of humans, he examined the older woman.

Fairly tall for a woman, at 5" 10. Curvaceous, and probably toned everywhere. Long blonde hair kept up in a haphazard bun, pretty blue eyes, and three strange birthmarks, or perhaps scars, on each cheek that resembled whiskers. She was wearing black pants, an orange tank top, and a blue jean jacket. Perhaps her 'normal' clothing was meant to hide what she really was, but as soon as Griphook saw her black open-toed sandals he knew.

She was a ninja.

Uchiha probably was as well, but he was dressed in a muggle suit, since he was acting as a representative for a school, or so he had gleamed during their meeting earlier.

Now, goblins were a warrior race. Even now, in a supposed time of peace, they trained just as hard as when they were at war.

Griphook had noticed that the Uchiha clan head (he had done some digging after they left, and found out that the man had an account with Gringotts) was a skilled warrior, and the same went for this woman.

Both of them carried themselves gracefully, walked quickly and economically—no energy wasted in their movements, and they wouldn't hesitate or be off-guard if they suddenly found themselves attacked. They _also_ each had at least a hundred weapons on their person. Most of them were small projectiles, but the man did carry a sword in full view.

The wards sang as they registered a strange energy from the two adult ninjas. Chakra, probably. Everyone had it, even goblins, but actually being able to mold it and wield it as a weapon was something else.

Uchiha had a large reservoir of power and control, but what was interesting was his wife.

Her chakra was like an ocean, huge and powerful. Her control wasn't nearly as good as her husband's, but Griphook assumed that that was because there was so _much_ of it. And then on top of that, apparently she had _nine_ other sources of chakra contained in her body, most of which made her own natural chakra stores look like a small pond.

Who on earth was this woman?

* * *

A few minutes after walking into the bank, the goblin from earlier came up to them and led them down a long hallway and into a large office.

"Mrs. Uchiha-Uzumaki?" Griphook checked, mostly for formalities.

Naruto nodded, a bit bemused at the 'Mrs.' It was odd being called that, since no one in the Elemental Nations used those forms of address.

"We have been attempting to find your for a long time." The goblin said.

Naruto and Sasuke immediately frowned.

"Why?" the blonde asked, voice calm and blue eyes alert and scrutinizing.

"Miss Potter's mother, Lily Potter nee Evans, took the same blood test that her daughter did today." Griphook answered. "This was a month before Miss Potter was born."

Less than eight years ago, which was, unbeknownst to Hayden and Griphook, when the Allied Forces came through the portal and arrived at this world.

"You were one of the names listed as Lily Potter's living relatives." The goblin continued. "Along with an Uzumaki Karin, Uzumaki Nagato, Uchiha-Uzumaki Sarada, and Uchiha-Uzumaki Satoshi."

"Karin is dead." Naruto informed him. "She gave birth to Sarada and Satoshi, who I adopted."

"I am their father by blood." Sasuke added, eyes narrowed at the fact that someone outside of the Allied Forces had information on not only his wife but their children.

"Nagato is still alive, and we are in close contact." Naruto continued, also not happy that the goblins had access to that information. For that reason, she didn't mention that Nagato and Konan were currently expecting.

Griphook nodded thoughtfully. "I shall update the records, then."

With that, a note glowed and disappeared from his desk.

"As I was saying, Mrs. Potter became aware of your existence." He informed them. "She was trying to find someone to look after her daughter if the worst happened, because she had a feeling that something would happen to the other candidates for guardianship. Unfortunately, she was correct."

"What happened?" Sasuke asked with a slight frown.

"Well, Lily's parents died two days after she came to us, and her husband, James Potter's, died two weeks after that in a terrorist attack." Griphook listed them off. "Miss Potter's godmother Alice Longbottom and her husband were attacked the night after the Potters were killed, and they are currently in a vegetative state from the torture they were subjected to."

The adults grimaced, knowing of more than a few of their fellow ninja that had been tortured into that state themselves.

"Her godfather, Sirius Black was incarcerated because the people of magical Britain thought that he was the one to betray the Potters and give away their location." Griphook continued, having noticed the look in the adults' eyes at the mention of the Longbottoms.

"Thought?" Naruto repeated sharply, eyes narrowing in tandem with her husband's.

Griphook smiled dryly. "Indeed. He has been in the wizarding prison Azkaban since the day after the Potters were killed. He was never given a trial. Considering he was the only person incarcerated for being on the Dark side of the war that wasn't given one…"

"A cover up." Sasuke muttered. "Perhaps a scapegoat, or someone wanted him out of the way."

The goblin's eyes glinted as he nodded in agreement.

"So...he _didn't_ betray mommy and daddy?" Hayden asked, eyes wide. She _needed_ to know this.

Naruto picked the young girl up, placing her on her hip with one hand and brushing the girl's black hair out of her eyes with her other hand. "We don't know for sure, kiddo, but it looks that way. From what I know of British law, a trial is guaranteed, and hidden society or not Magicals still fall under the Crown."

Griphook nodded to confirm that fact, though he muttered that most magical children didn't even know that there _was_ a queen, since the idiot adults liked to think that no muggle had any authority over them.

Hayden bit her lip, before nodding and leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder.

If she wasn't so concerned about her godfather's situation she might have wondered why she was already so comfortable around a couple that she had only just met.

Maybe because they were more un-Dursley-ish than anyone she had ever met.

"Why did Lily try to find the Uzumaki side of the family when she had a sister?" Naruto asked.

Griphook grimaced. "Miss Potter ended up with Petunia Dursley against her wishes. The two had a falling out years ago, and the woman hates and envies anyone with magic. Mrs. Potter was aware of that and was willing to trust her distant relatives whom she'd never met more than she was willing to trust her daughter to her own sister."

'And for good reason.' Was the general collective thought of the two adult humans and the lone gobbling, glancing at Hayden's obviously malnourished form.

Naruto glanced at her husband, who nodded. They had already decided to help the poor child, and what better way to get her out of a neglectful and possibly abusive household, especially when her mother had tried to have them found so that they _could_ take her?"

"Is there any way we can get guardianship over her?" Naruto asked.

Hayden let out a little gasp, bright green eyes widening in shock and hope.

Were these kind people really going to try to save her from the Dursleys?

Griphook gave them a creepy looking grin. "I don't believe that will be a problem…"

"Good." Naruto said with a nod and a grin, before turning to Hayden. "Do you want us to adopt you?"

Hayden nodded slightly, still more than a little dazed.

"Then there's something really important that you should know about me." Naruto said, before pulling up her orange tank top to show her stomach. A moment later, an odd black design appeared. "See this? It's called a seal. I have nine huge demons, called the Biju, or Tailed Beasts, sealed inside of my body. I'm not about to go flying into a rampage (not anymore), I can control them, and most of them are actually pretty nice once you get to know them, but…"

She trailed off. "Yeah. Just thought you should know. Still want to live with me?"

Hayden's mouth was open in utter shock at the knowledge that one of her family members had _demons_ 'sealed' inside of her.

She thought about it for a moment, before nodding.

'Well.' The little girl thought, mentally shrugging. 'Demons or not, she's nicer than the Dursleys have ever been to me.'

* * *

 **Please review! :)**

 **Yes, Naruto has nine 'secondary primary sources' at her disposal. I warned about spoilers, so no one can get mad at me for it. After the Akatsuki extracted most of the Biju, she ended up becoming the Jinchūriki for all of them (I don't know how Killer Bee survived that, but he's still alive in the epilogue, so obviously he must have). I haven't watched that much of the series, so I don't know how it happened, but there you go. Naruto basically has an unlimited pool of chakra at her disposal, and a better relationship with the Biju than she used to with the Kyūbi way back when, so they let her use it when she needs to. She also has the three Kekkei Genkai because of them: Magnet Release, Boil Release, and Lava Release, though any kids she gives birth to won't inherit those because Naruto herself only has them due to being a Jinchūriki.**


	6. Oh, by the way, I'm the Hokage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, or any characters that I might bring over from any other anime, book, etc.**

 **Summary: When Hayden Potter turns seven, she receives a letter from a school that teaches the Lost Shinobi (Ninja) Arts, including a scholarship that gives her information on her family. As Hayden accepts the offer in the hopes of finding somewhere that she can call home, she is brought into the hidden world of the Elemental Nations, the former countries now being allied and forming the academy. Hayden is made aware of her magical heritage on top of her ninja heritage, and Hogwarts will get a few** _ **interesting**_ **surprises when she reenters the magical world as a full-fledged ninja.**

 **Warnings: female Harry, female Naruto, SPOILERS, yaoi or yuri pairings or mentions of them later on, though not involving Hayden. Possible bashing later on, if so it will most likely be Dumbledore as well as Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra Weasley.**

 **GUEST: Woah, that was a lot. Okay, here it goes…**

 **I was already planning for them to hire tutors to teach her various aspects of the magic world, but honestly, she'll use the ninja techniques and skills more than any magical ones. She'll know the basics, of course, and in some subjects be way ahead of her Hogwarts counterparts, but she'll have spent years as a ninja, living in a ninja village, so she'll mostly rely on that. But yeah, I am DEFINITELY having her learn Occlumency, or at least the equivalent of it, which will only be helped along by the chakra control exercises she'll be required to do at the academy, which include meditation.**

 **As for the block on her magic, I haven't explained it yet, but no one blocked it, per say. It's natural. Kind of an automatic defense, since in fanon most people use the excuse that Hogwarts doesn't start until the age of eleven because their magical cores aren't stable enough to use it safely until then. It'll go away as her body becomes strong enough to use it. And she might be head of the Potter family, but that doesn't mean that she'll stay in wizarding Britain to take up that mantle. She might start her own clan in the Elemental Nations, maybe a branch of the Uzumaki clan, since her and any of her children would be Uzumaki by blood.**

 **NOTE: It has come to my attention (and this time I went deeper in my 'research' to make sure I had it right) that Naruto only contains eight of the nine Biju. Well, I say only, but you know what I mean, Gyūki the Hachibi, or Eight Tails, was sealed into Naruto for a short while but then was transferred back into Killer Bee because of their close partnership. So, yeah. She's still got the rest of the Biju, but not Killer B's.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As they walked out of the bank, after long hours, lots of paperwork (which almost made Naruto cry, since apparently she could never get away from it), and bureaucratic hoops to jump through for the Uchiha-Uzumaki couple to legally obtain guardianship of Hayden, the young girl asked something that she had been curious about.

"So, where exactly is the academy?" she wondered aloud. "And how do the nations—or villages—mesh together? Are they in the same place? Does each village still have its own area, or is it kind of like one big city?"

Sasuke wondered how the young girl could be so much like Naruto even though she'd only met her that very day.

Insatiable curiosity and the ability to ask a whole bunch of questions without even needing to pause for breath must be an Uzumaki thing.

Naruto, Hayden-chan, and his son Satoshi were all the same. At least Sarada took more after him. Not that she wasn't just as curious, but she had more self-control.

Then there was Nagato, also an Uzumaki, and he was…relatively normal, once he gave up on Madara's Eternal Tsukuyomi thing. Still, he wasn't exactly a paragon of sanity, either.

He was surrounded by crazies. Not that he hadn't had his own brush with insanity multiple times.

It made life more interesting, though, so there was that.

When he tuned back in to the conversation, Naruto was answering the girl's questions.

Though, now that he thought about it, he shouldn't have made her do it. It was, after all, his job to answer them, as the representative that the academy had sent.

Then again, it was probably better for Hayden to interact and become comfortable with _both_ of them, since she was now their charge.

"When we realized that Japan, where we ended up, wouldn't work for us, we explored the world a bit." Naruto was explaining. "We ended up in a pocket dimension in Canada. Kind of like how Diagon Alley is in the middle of London yet no one who doesn't know about it can find it. Anyway, the countries split themselves up into Districts, which of course we continued using the names Konoha, Kumo, Iwa, Suna, and Kiri for. The smaller countries like Wave, or the smaller ninja villages like Takigakure (Waterfall) and Kusagakure (Grass), are on the outmost edges of the 'city.' In the center of the districts is the Academy, government buildings, and a common area for people to just hang out. Big events are held there, too."

Hayden hummed a bit. "Government? Do you have a queen?"

Naruto laughed lightly. "No, we don't have a queen. Each Nation has a Kage—or Shadow, who is in charge of their village. The Kage for Konoha is the Hokage, then the Kazekage for Suna, and so on. The prefix is the element of the country the village is in. Ho- for Fire, Kaze- for Wind, etcetera."

The seven year old nodded, making a note to learn Japanese as soon as she could. "Isn't it hard, having more than one leader?"

"It's a huge pain." Naruto agreed fervently. "We formed a Council. The Kage of the Five Great Nations—the so-called 'lesser' Hidden Villagers have seats on the civilian council, made up of a single representative from each district's civilian population—vote on everything. Most governments would let people abstain—which is kind of like a non-vote, not a yes or a no, but we don't allow it because then there might be a tie, which is more trouble than it's worth."

Hayden could certainly see the logic behind that. How would anything get done?

"There's also the Shinobi Council." Sasuke added. "Separate from both the Kage and Civilian Councils. It's made up of the old ninja clans from each country, this time _including_ the 'lesser' villages."

"Really?" Hayden asked. "Who are they?"

Both of the adults paused in thought.

That…was a lot of names.

"Well…" Naruto began. "We're from Konoha, so we know more about them than the others. The three main ones are the Senju, who are nearly extinct, the Hyūga, and the Uchiha."

Hayden glanced at Sasuke, eyes wide.

"The Hyūga only count because they're the biggest." Sasuke argued automatically, though it was more out of habit than anything else, before informing Hayden. "It was the Senju and Uchiha who founded Konoha. Almost my entire family was all wiped out when I was seven."

She gasped in horror, unable to imagine it. He had been _her_ age!

"Anyway." Sasuke looked uncomfortable, realizing that he probably shouldn't have told her like that. "The rest of the old clans are the Sarutobi, Akimichi, Aburame, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Nara, and Hatake."

"Our clan, the Uzumaki, also has a seat because we're Konoha's oldest allies, and we founded our own Hidden Village, Uzushiogakure, before it was destroyed." Naruto added. "And the first Hokage married Uzumaki Mito, so there was that."

Sasuke nodded. "You'll learn about the other Nations' clans in class."

Hayden nodded, eyes bright with curiosity (and reminding Sasuke of his earlier thoughts.) "Are you two on the Council, Naruto-sama? Sasuke-sama?"

The Uchiha had also given her permission to call him by his first name, though they hadn't managed to get her to use a less formal honorific.

Yet.

"I hold the Uchiha seat on the Shinobi Council." Sasuke answered. "We hold quite a bit of influence."

"My cousin Nagato holds the Uzumaki seat, because he'd older than I am and…" Naruto trailed off, the beginnings of a smirk on her face, causing Hayden to look at her in confusion. "Well, I'm the Hokage, so I'm already on the Kage Council, and you can't be on more than one."

Hayden froze, now aware that she was in the presence of two very powerful people. One of whom she was related to…and _both_ of whom had just adopted her.

The demon thing was one matter, but one of the five leaders of the place that was to be her new home?

Odd as it may be, that was the part that shocked her more. Well, she'd never reacted normally to strange things, anyway. Maybe it was because her 'accidental magic,' or so the goblin had called it, had caused strange things to happen around her fairly often.

"I think I broke her." Naruto whispered to her husband.

Sasuke had to resist the urge to face-palm.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**


	7. When Hayden Met the Twins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, or Ouran High School Host Club (where Satoshi is from.)**

 **Note: I changed the location of the Academy and 'districts' from Iceland to Canada, mostly because there's more room in Canada and they're less likely to be noticed.**

 **Summary: When Hayden Potter turns seven, she receives a letter from a school that teaches the Lost Shinobi (Ninja) Arts, including a scholarship that gives her information on her family. As Hayden accepts the offer in the hopes of finding somewhere that she can call home, she is brought into the hidden world of the Elemental Nations, the former countries now being allied and forming the academy. Hayden is made aware of her magical heritage on top of her ninja heritage, and Hogwarts will get a few** _ **interesting**_ **surprises when she reenters the magical world as a full-fledged ninja.**

 **Warnings: female Harry, female Naruto, SPOILERS, yaoi or yuri pairings or mentions of them later on, though not involving Hayden. Possible bashing later on, if so it will most likely be Dumbledore as well as Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra Weasley.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

If Hayden had paid attention to where her new guardians were taking her, she would've noticed the most eclectic collection of buildings that she had ever seen. Wood, sand, metal—they were all there, each with unique architectural designs.

"That's Suna, or Sand District." Naruto gestured to the collection of dome-like buildings made with the aforementioned material. "Konoha…Kiri…Kumo…Iwa…and you can see Taki, Kuso, and Ame way over there."

She pointed to each of the areas in turn, but though Hayden listened, she was too nervous to really absorb the information.

Sasuke was the first to notice that, and with a glance at his wife, the pair stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked, frowning in concern, though he did a good job of hiding it.

Hayden bit her lip, glancing down at her feet. "You…you two have kids, right?"

The pair blinked in confusion, but nodded.

"Sarada, our daughter, and Satoshi, our son." Sasuke told the young child. "Two years older than you."

Naruto, oddly enough, was the one to realize what the girl was worried about, and knelt down so that she could look her new charge in the eye. "Oh Hayden, never think that you aren't welcome. You have a place with us for as long as you want one."

Hayden looked more than a little lost at that declaration—after all, the Dursleys had never even accepted her, much less welcomed her, but Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Still...would Sarada and Satoshi hate her for intruding and taking some of their parents' attention away from them? Would they hate her like every other kid she had ever met seemed to?

"Those two have been asking for a sibling for a while now." Sasuke continued, not seeming to notice Hayden's inner turmoil. "I guarantee you they will be pleasantly surprised."

Naruto smirked. "And they get to skip the period where their sibling is crying non-stop and we have to deal with diapers."

Hayden blushed slightly at the thought. She wasn't a baby!

Glancing over the young child's more relaxed body and calmer eyes, Naruto's own blue eyes softened fondly and Sasuke smirked smugly.

Distraction successful.

* * *

This was without a doubt the strangest day in Hayden's life.

Yesterday had been a close second, somehow ending up on the roof of her school without any idea how she had gotten there, getting mail for the first time in her life and receiving an invitation to a ninja academy, of all things. However, there had been some doubt that it was real until Sasuke-sama had actually arrived at the designated meeting time.

She was taken to London and shown that there was an entire world hidden at the very heart of the city, one filled with people who could do magic, and even goblins!

Honestly, the goblins were what fascinated her the most, though she had done her very best to be polite and not show it. The 'wizards' and 'witches' were strange and exciting too, but they looked to be just as human as she was, so the goblins' appearances stuck out more than they did.

(Oh, if only the magical population of Wizarding Britain was aware that Hayden Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, was more interested in 'those filthy beasts' than her own kind. Minister Cornelius Fudge might even have a heart attack and, if not die, have to resign from his position. Unfortunately, they weren't that lucky.)

Then she found out that she had family other than the Dursleys, left Gringotts, went through a _portal_ to get to her new home to go retrieve Sasuke-sama's wife, who was kinder than anyone had ever been to her, and gone back.

Only for the pair to adopt her.

She hadn't even needed to see the Dursleys again, since the trio of 'muggles' was still out for the day. It had seemed like her new guardians had dearly wanted to wait until they returned (she didn't quite know why, but she did think she saw an intense anger in their eyes when they saw her cupboard, so that might have something to do with it.)

In the end, they had restrained themselves and simply left a note, promising the Dursleys that they would never see their niece again.

The strangest day of her life indeed, but…it was also the best.

In two weeks she would be starting school, and she wouldn't have to deal with Dudley chasing away potential friends, blaming things that he did on her, or having to be careful of how well she did because Uncle Vernon would punish her even more if she did better than his 'precious little tyke.'

And now Hayden was off with her distant cousin and her cousin's husband (she wasn't sure whether or not she should consider them her parents or what) to their home, which was now also hers, to meet her knew cousins, or adopted siblings.

This was all very confusing to the seven year old.

* * *

Naruto grinned as she opened the door. "We're home!"

A boy came running into the hall, tackling his mom in a hug, causing the blond to fall over.

She could have easily caught him and stayed standing, but where was the fun in that.

"Satoshi!" Naruto grinned, ruffling his hair. "Where's your sister? Your father and I have someone we'd like you to meet…"

"I'm right here, mother." Another child, a girl this time, said softly as she walked into the room. The girl stopped, staring in surprise as the small person she could see hiding behind her parents. "Who is this?"

Sasuke stepped forward. "This…is your new little sister, Hayden. She's an Uzumaki."

And with that, Naruto moved, revealing Hayden.

The three children stared at each other, bright green eyes meeting black.

Hayden quickly took in their appearances.

Satoshi was pretty tall, thin but strong. His black hair was cut short, and his black eyes were wide, full of surprise, shock, and happiness as he stared at her. He was wearing a gray tank top, black pants with a strange-looking pouch strapped to his leg, and black sandals like Naruto's.

Sarada had the same coloring as her brother and father, and her black hair reached her elbows. She wore a pair of red glasses, which were in much better condition than Hayden's pair, and an outfit identical to Satoshi's except her tank top was red. Her mouth was slightly open as she blinked in surprise at the newcomer.

The twins, already ninja in training, noticed some of the same things that their parents had. The girl was a bit too thin to be healthy, and her skin was even paler than theirs, as if she didn't get enough sun. Her clothes were over-sized and clearly second-hand, her glasses held together by tape, and…she looked kind of scared as they stared at her in silence.

Sarada and Satoshi glanced each other, coming to an agreement.

"FINALLY!" Satoshi suddenly burst out, lunging towards the young girl and giving her a hug. Not a tight one, though, because she looked really frail.

Hayden tensed, nearly paralyzed at the unexpected contact. But…he wasn't hurting her, not like Dudley. After a long moment, she wrapped an arm around him and squeezed slightly in an awkward attempt at hugging him back.

Sarada chuckled a bit, drawing Hayden's attention to her.

"Welcome to the family, imouto." The black-eyed girl said with a small smile. "Now I won't have to deal with the idiot over there on my own."

Satoshi protested, letting go of Hayden drawing his twin into an argument.

The adults smiled fondly at their children. They knew what a real argument between them looked like, and this wasn't one of them. They were trying to make Hayden comfortable, just like Naruto and Sasuke had done on the way.

"Naruto-chan?" Hayden asked quietly, tugging on the woman's jacket sleeve. "What does imouto mean?"

Naruto and Sasuke smiled at her, though Naruto's was much brighter than Sasuke's, since the man had never been very expressive.

"It means 'sister.'" The blond Hokage answered, ruffling the girl's hair just like she had done to Satoshi when he had tackled her.

The room seemed to get just a little brighter at the beautiful smile the little girl gave.

"I have a family." Hayden whispered quietly, not knowing that the others could hear her, all of them having trained their senses.

The little girl closed her eyes, a tear rolling down her cheek as Naruto and the twins pulled her into a hug and Sasuke laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, not having room to join if they wanted her to be able to breathe.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**

 **I so dearly wanted the Dursleys to die, either by Naruto and Sasuke's hand or have them assign an assassin to take care of them. However, I realized that the longer Petunia is alive, the longer the blood-wards stay functioning and Dumbledore is unaware of the fact that Hayden isn't there anymore. They'll get what they deserve eventually.**

 **If any of you care, Sarada's hair is longer than we see her with because I figure Sakura is the one who cut her hair, and since Sakura herself finally gained her determination to get stronger after she cut her own hair mid-battle, she would cut it that way. Since I doubt Sasuke cares as long as it doesn't hinder the person, Sarada got to choose for herself. And since Naruto's hair is long…**


	8. Physical Examination

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, Ouran High School Host Club, or anything else.**

 **Summary: When Hayden Potter turns seven, she receives a letter from a school that teaches the Lost Shinobi (Ninja) Arts, including a scholarship that gives her information on her family. As Hayden accepts the offer in the hopes of finding somewhere that she can call home, she is brought into the hidden world of the Elemental Nations, the former countries now being allied and forming the academy. Hayden is made aware of her magical heritage on top of her ninja heritage, and Hogwarts will get a few** _ **interesting**_ **surprises when she reenters the magical world as a full-fledged ninja.**

 **Warnings: female Harry, female Naruto, SPOILERS, yaoi or yuri pairings or mentions of them later on, though not involving Hayden. Possible bashing later on, if so it will most likely be Dumbledore as well as Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra Weasley.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When Sakura arrived at the academy to prepare for the coming year, she was immediately summoned to the Headmistress' office.

Knowing how impatient her former 'master' could get, she went there immediately.

"Tsunade sensei?" the pinkette asked as she entered the large office without bothering to knock. "You asked to see me?"

The woman in question sighed, but at least her apprentice didn't use the windows like most everyone else.

"Yes." The busty blonde who looked far younger than she should answered. "As you know, Naruto and the Uchiha took over guardianship of a young girl yesterday."

"Naruto's cousin, right?" Sakura asked with a grin, happy for her friend. "She wouldn't shut up about her. I can't wait to meet her."

"Well, you'll be meeting her sooner than you might have thought." Tsunade said bluntly. "You're going to perform her physical exam."

Sakura blinked, surprised. She worked in the school infirmary unless she had classes, where she taught the advanced medic jutsu classes. Still, this wasn't usually her job.

"Can I ask why?" she wondered slowly, eyes narrowing a bit.

Tsunade sighed. "There are some concerns about her previous living situation. Hinata will also be helping you."

"Hinata?" Sakura blinked in surprise. The only reason she could imagine Hinata would need to help was due to her Byakugan eyes, which saw things that Sakura couldn't. "What for? Does Hayden-chan have issues with her chakra?"

Like Rock Lee, who relied purely on Taijutsu, aka his skill in unarmed combat.

"That's what we need to find out." Tsunade explained. "She's already managed to use is successfully, which was what brought her to our attention, but she's also a witch."

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized what the issue was. "You want to make sure that her magic doesn't cause issues with her tenketsu coils."

"And Hinata can tell us if we have cause to worry." Tsunade agreed.

"Understood." Sakura nodded. "When are they going to be here?"

Tsunade smirked. "Five minutes."

The pink-haired Kunoichi (female ninja) scowled at her boss, this time making sure to leave the office via window just to spite the older blonde woman, who cursed in irritation. Then she cried out as she realized that Sakura had left a pile of paperwork on her desk that she'd been working on the night before at home.

Sakura snickered as she used her chakra to stick her to the side of the building, running across the outside wall directly to the infirmary.

"Serves her right for not giving me any warning." She muttered.

* * *

Hinata walked into the examination room to see Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and an unfamiliar child waiting for her.

The Hyūga heiress smiled gently at the little girl, who seemed a bit wary of her white Byakugan eyes, and it seemed to reassure the girl, who smiled slightly in return.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto cried brightly, leaping forward to hug her fried.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata stuttered, trying to keep her balance.

Sakura was snickering at her plight, and even Sasuke had an amused glint in his eyes.

"Heh, sorry." Naruto said sheepishly, letting her go before turning to the young girl. "Hayden, this is Hyūga Hinata, the Deputy Headmistress of the Allied Forces Academy. Hinata, this is Hayden-chan!"

"Nice to meet you, Hyūga-sama!" the young girl squeaked, bowing awkwardly.

Hinata smiled at the young girl sympathetically. "Please, call me Hinata, Hayden-san. The pleasure is all mine."

And she honestly meant that, something that Hayden noticed, causing her to beam at the older woman.

"Okay!" Sakura clapped her hands together. "Let's start. Hayden-chan, please lay down on the bed…"

Hayden glanced at her guardians nervously, and both of them nodded reassuringly, so she followed the instructions.

And so the physical exam began. Sakura's hand glowed green with her medical-based jutsu, taking note of Hayden's condition, and Hinata activated her Byakugan as Sakura did her tests, seeing how Sakura's magic affected the child's tenketsu points and chakra coils, observing how her innate magic interacted with the foreign energy.

Then came the more interesting part.

"Hayden, do you remember what you were feeling when you first used your chakra for the first time?" seeing that the girl looked a bit lost, Sakura continued. "Something about ending up on a school roof…"

"Oh!" Hayden flushed. "I-I didn't mean to do that, honestly!"

"No one is mad or blaming you for it, kid." Naruto reassured her, ruffling the girl's dark black locks a bit. "That kind of thing isn't abnormal for people like us. They just need you to bring forth your chakra again so that they can see if you'll have any problems using it because of your magic."

"We aren't expecting there to be any." Hinata chimed in softly. "We're just making sure."

Hayden nodded slowly. "Well…my cousin Dudley was chasing me with his gang, and they cornered me. I was scared, and wanted to get away…"

The seven year old closed her eyes, thinking back to the incident and trying to remember if she had felt anything different when it happened.

…Now that she thought about it, she had. The young girl focused a bit more, trying to find her 'chakra,' and felt an odd sort of energy flowing throughout her body.

"She's got it." Hinata murmured. "That's it, Hayden-chan. Try and keep the flow of chakra steady, okay?"

Hayden was concentrating too much to be able to answer without losing focus, but Hinata saw her squirm a bit, doing her best to regulate the flow.

The other three adults watched Hinata and Hayden as the former examined the girl's tenketsu and chakra system carefully.

"No problems so far." Hinata announced after a minute. "She has fairly large reserves, but I would put that down to her Uzumaki heritage."

Naruto grinned knowingly. "Chakra control is probably going to be a pain for her, then."

Sakura smacked her friend's shoulder gently (or what was considered gently for someone who enhanced their strength with chakra) at the cheerfulness in the blonde's voice.

"She's doing quite well so far." Hinata said blandly, more focused on the patient in front of her than her friend. "Now, Hayden, you should be able to feel a secondary energy…separate from your chakra. That would be your magic. See if you can find it. If you can, try and release some of that energy while keeping up the flow of chakra."

It was a lot to ask of a seven year old who had never even heard of chakra until recently, and the adults knew that. At the same time, it had to be done.

Slowly, about ten minutes later, Hayden's magic became visible to Hinata's eyes. The white-eyed woman's eyebrows shot up a bit as she saw the child's magic flow through Hayden's chakra system, though some of it seemed to 'leak' a bit and saturate the rest of her body with the energy.

"Interesting…" Hinata said, looking carefully and not seeing any problems.

Until she got a good look at the girl's forehead, where a dark malevolent energy was sitting, unmoving.

The three adults froze nervously as Hinata bit her lip.

"Okay, Hayden, I'm done!" the Deputy Headmistress said with a smile, bringing Hayden out of her little trance.

Sakura stepped forwards, pulling a lollipop out of her pocket (hey, it seemed to work for normal doctors) and handing it to the little girl, who held it as if it was about to disappear.

Unfortunately for the medic-nin that had checked her health, she knew that such a reaction might very well have an established caused.

If she ever came across those bastards who had 'taken care of' the poor child, she would torture them herself before handing them over to Anko and Ibiki at the Torture and Interrogation department.

"You did very well, Hayden-chan!" Sakura said with a grin. "Thank you. Now Hinata and I need to talk to your guardians for a bit and fill out your medical paperwork for the academy…"

She trailed off, wondering how she could tell the girl that it needed to be a private conversation.

Hayden grinned at the pinkette, pulling out a book from the little backpack she'd brought with her. "I'm okay! I can read this."

 _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_ _ **.**_

Jiraiya's first novel, and the one that—

"Naruto-chan told me that she was named after the main character!" Hayden said with a smile. "Her godfather was the author!"

Sakura smiled a bit sadly as she remembered the man.

She wouldn't miss his perverted nature (no woman would), but the man had cared about Naruto and was there for her when no one else was. Despite his flaws, he had been a good man.

"Yeah." The pinkette whispered as Hayden settled herself into a chair and opened the large book, resting it on her lap. "Yeah, he was."

And she went to the next room for the coming discussion.

With what she had to report, she was glad that all of the hospital rooms had seals that allowed them to be soundproofed when needed.

* * *

When the door was closed behind them and Naruto had activated the privacy seals, Sakura slammed her fist into the wall (luckily not the one Hayden was on the other side of), creating a decent-sized crater.

"Th-those—" Sakura hissed, struggling for words bad enough to describe them and failing, before turning to her old teammates from their Genin days. "Please tell me whoever did that to her is taken care of!"

"It's a delicate situation…" Sasuke hedged, backing up from the enraged woman slightly. "But yes. They cannot touch her anymore, and we have plans for them."

Sakura was about to demand that something be done about them _NOW_ , but her long time in the shinobi field made her realize that sometimes that just wasn't plausible.

"Fine." She said through gritted teeth. "But I _will_ be there when you confront them."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded in agreement, while Hinata watched in silence.

"Okay, let's start with her physical stuff first." Naruto decided. "Sakura?"

"She's malnourished." The woman said immediately. "Underweight, bones fragile, vitamin deficiency. I've cleared her for the academy, but she'll need to be prescribed some medicine and follow an approved food plan to get her up to standard."

"We expected that." Sasuke stated. "What else?"

Sakura wouldn't react quite _that_ badly if that was all.

"Well, luckily they didn't abuse her sexually (the others sagged in relief), but…she had bruises." Sakura whispered, lowering her head and closing her eyes. "Cuts. Scrapes. A few old scars that look like they were caused by a belt buckle. An old burn on her arm like she accidentally leaned against a hot plate (burner on a stove). I healed the recent wounds as best I could, and I have a cream that will get rid of the scars, but…"

Hinata interrupted with a frown. "You won't be able to get rid of the one on her forehead. The one that looks a bit like a lightning bolt."

The other three exchanged glances.

"I knew I sensed something off." Naruto grunted, frustrated.

As the only true chakra sensor in the room, she would be the one to notice.

"She can't be a Jinchūriki, obviously." Naruto continued. "So it's not a Biju. Actually, I don't think it's chakra at all. It feels more like…"

"A soul." Hinata finished.

"So, a parasite?" Sasuke asked, Sharingan whirling at the threat to the young girl he was already growing fond of.

"I believe so." Hinata agreed. "Naruto-chan is right; it's not chakra. But it's not whole, either. Only part of a soul."

"What can we do about it?" Sakura asked, taking a notebook from her weapons pouch and preparing to jot down ideas.

"Unfortunately, its connection with her is too strong to destroy it, since it might very well kill her." Hinata didn't look any more pleased than the others did as she said it. "However…"

"We can seal it." Naruto realized with a grin, rubbing her hands together maniacally.

After all, she was the foremost expert in Fūinjutsu, and she would kick that parasite's ass. No way would her kid, her _baby cousin_ , be at the thing's (whatever it was) mercy like Gaara had been Shikaku's.

* * *

Three weeks later, with Hayden well on her way to becoming much healthier physically, Naruto sealed away the Horcrux residing in her scar.

Having more experience than anyone else on the planet on housing powerful entities in her body, Naruto made sure to work out the kinks in her own seal, fixing them and applying some of the ideas to the one that she had designed for Hayden.

The young girl would be able to use any power that the soul shard could grant her, similar to how the Biju granted Naruto their chakra and, in three cases out of the eight sealed within her, a Kekkei Genkai.

 _Unlike_ Naruto's seal, however, the soul shard wouldn't be able to talk to Hayden or influence her in any way, shape, or form. No bringing her into her mindscape like the Biju could do to Naruto, either. Not that the blonde minded too much when they did it these days.

Though now that Naruto thought about it, teaching Hayden how to resist mental attacks would be a good idea, especially if the seal ever broke for some reason.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**

 **The ninja have no way of knowing about something as dark as Horcruxes, and they would need time that they don't have to go and get that information, but for all they know Hayden could be in immediate danger. So sealing it is!**

 **And** _ **there's**_ **Naruto deciding to teach Hayden what the wizards would consider Occlumency. She won't be learning Legilimency, though. While it would be useful for a ninja, that's the Yamanaka clan's area. Doesn't mean that the Yamanaka's can't help her develop her Occlumency.**


	9. First Day of School

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, Ouran High School Host Club, or anything else.**

 **Summary: When Hayden Potter turns seven, she receives a letter from a school that teaches the Lost Shinobi (Ninja) Arts, including a scholarship that gives her information on her family. As Hayden accepts the offer in the hopes of finding somewhere that she can call home, she is brought into the hidden world of the Elemental Nations, the former countries now being allied and forming the academy. Hayden is made aware of her magical heritage on top of her ninja heritage, and Hogwarts will get a few** _ **interesting**_ **surprises when she reenters the magical world as a full-fledged ninja.**

 **Warnings: female Harry, female Naruto, SPOILERS, possible yaoi or yuri pairings or mentions of them later on, though not involving Hayden. Likely Dumbledore and Ronald Weasley bashing, maybe others.**

 **I've decided that Hayden will later be paired with Blaise Zabini, who is male in this story. I wanted to clarify because a lot of stories have him genderbent.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto bounded down the busy street, looking excitedly through the many windows, with her husband following her at a more sedate pace.

"Dobe." Sasuke said, and his wife could hear the exasperated fondness in his voice. "We're here to get Hayden a gift for her first day at the academy, get a few books books, and put out an ad for a tutor. Not to window shop."

The blonde woman pouted at him, an effect which was slightly ruined when a few locks of hair fell down in front of her face.

Naruto huffed as her husband, best friend, and eternal rival (though now it was about who the kids liked best, which she knew was her) smirked at her.

"Come on, love." She grabbed a hold of Sasuke's arm, leaning against him a big and staring up at him with her deep blue eyes. "There could be any number of things that will help Hayden. Since when has a ninja relied solely on books?"

Sasuke was forced to concede the point, and reluctantly agreed that Naruto could window shop.

Well, not that she _could_ , but that she could drag him _with_ her when she did. If only to make sure that she didn't go overboard.

"Besides!" Naruto called back cheerfully, already on her way to the first interesting-looking shop she had seen. "We can pick up Christmas presents for the kids!"

Sasuke sighed, eyes softening. "It's nowhere near Christmastime."

But he followed her anyway.

At least, he mused, their current location, which was Canada's largest shopping district, was better than Diagon Alley.

* * *

Hayden fidgeted nervously, tugging at her new clothes (a black t-shirt, pants, and ninja sandals) as she waited for her new instructor to call her name for roll call.

"Uzumaki Hayden?" a certain Chunin who happened to have a scar across the bridge of his nose called, hiding a small smile.

"Here!" Hayden called softly, ducking down shyly as more than a few kids whipped their heads back to stare at her.

After all, she had the same last name as the Hokage.

"It's a pleasure to have you in my class, Uzumaki-san." Iruka told her with a genuine smile. "I taught your cousin and her husband, too."

He purposefully said that in the hopes of saving the poor girl the trouble of having to explain to the curious students just how she was related to Naruto.

Hayden's eyes lit up in interest. "Really?"

"Oh, yes." Iruka looked reluctantly amused. "Naruto caused a lot of trouble, and her chakra control was atrocious, but no one can accuse her of being unoriginal. Her skill with the Transformation jutsu—the Henge—was prodigal. She created the physical transformation, an A-rank technique. The ones before that were just illusions. Uchiha-sama (AN: -sama because he's a council member and not as close to Iruka as Naruto is) excelled in every subject and graduated as the Rookie of the Year."

The students looked awed to hear their new sensei's description of two of the most important people in the village. From when they were _their_ age!

And this man, Umino Iruka, had been the one to teach them.

Suddenly, the kids were more enthusiastic at the thought of being able to learn from him.

Of course, Hayden was enthusiastic about learning to be a ninja at _all_ , regardless of who taught her, but the man seemed interesting so far.

* * *

At 3:00 pm on the dot, the first day at the Allied Forces' Academy officially ended.

As Hayden stepped outside of the building, she was met by her new adoptive siblings.

"Hayden-chan!" Satoshi greeted her with a bright grin, throwing an arm over her shoulder as they began their walk back to the Uzumaki residence. "How was the first day of the rest of your life?"

Before Hayden could formulate an answer (or a 'what?'), Sarada leaned over from where she was standing on Hayden's other side and smacked her brother upside the head.

Hayden was beginning to realize that this was a common occurrence, kind of like how Sasuke-sama called Naruto-chan 'Dobe' a lot.

The new cursing jar was already three quarters of the way full, and she'd only been there a few weeks.

"What he _meant_ to say was: how did your day go?" Sarada asked.

"It was good." Hayden answered, smiling slightly at the easy interaction between the two. "Iruka-sensei seems really nice."

The twins perked up.

"He's a really cool teacher!" Satoshi agreed. "He's kind of like mom's older brother, or perhaps a father figure…"

He trailed off thoughtfully.

"He was the first one to look past the Kyūbi and see her for who she was." Sarada explained softly. "In doing so he earned her undying loyalty. And ours by extension."

Remembering that the Kyūbi was the demon that Naruto had carried since the day she was born, the first of the Tailed Beasts she became a 'Jinchūriki' for, and realizing that if the Dursleys had hated her for her magic than Naruto must have had it much worse…

Let's just say that her opinion of her new sensei became even higher than it had been already.

* * *

Sasuke looked pained as Naruto 'oohed' and 'awed' over the broomsticks on display.

"Naruto, she's seven years old." He pointed out.

"She's enrolled in the ninja program and within weeks she'll be working with real weapons." Naruto replied back immediately.

"Yes, but there won't be any danger of her falling to her death." He reasoned.

"No, just stabbing herself—or getting stabbed—with kunai, shuriken, or senbon." Naruto pouted, before turning towards her husband. "I'll offer you a deal."

"What?" Sasuke asked warily.

"We'll test her nature affinity when we get home." Naruto decided. "We did it with the twins on their first day at the academy, so it's only fair we do the same for her."

"And?" he asked with a sigh, having an inkling of where this was going.

" _And_ if she has an affinity for Wind, we can come back, buy it for her, and I can teach her!" his exuberant wife finished with a beaming smile.

Sasuke just looked at her. "We've spent enough money on this trip."

Luckily, Naruto had an answer for that. "I used my Kage credit card. We're not footing the bill."

"Why?" Sasuke wondered.

"Because they're _books,_ Teme." Naruto rolled her eyes. "About a world in which we don't know all that much about yet. It's technically research, so I'm using funds from the research budget I was granted."

Sasuke frowned thoughtfully, but shrugged and decided to move on from that particular subject.

"Wind affinity or not, you've never flown on a broomstick either." he reasoned.

Naruto faltered, before one of the shop attendants came forward from the next aisle, having overheard their conversation.

"If you looked for a flying instructor, just check the newspaper." He advised, wondering what the couple meant by 'wind affinity.' "Just make sure they're certified to teach, and you'll be good."

With that, he walked away…

And Naruto turned back to Sasuke, excitement renewed.

"I'll get one for myself, too!" the blonde added. "And the twins if they're interested. We'll just hire an instructor. Oh! And you can join us! It'll be a family thing!"

Twenty minutes later, after Sasuke had given up and agreed that his wife could get the brooms (with the condition that it would happen only if Hayden had an affinity for Wind) if she would stop pestering him to join in on the hypothetical lessons.

When he turned his back, Naruto smirked.

Just as planned.

Sasuke stifled a groan as a chill ran up his spine, just knowing that he was going to regret that.

"We need to get back home, the academy just got out." Naruto said cheerfully, pulling Sasuke towards the exit of the shopping district so that they could summon a portal back home.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the family of five sat around the dining room table, staring at the piles of books. It looked so heavy that Hayden wondered if the table was going to collapse under the weight.

"Alright." Naruto decided. "I'll take Herbology, Ancient Runes, and Warding. And the section on wind in the book on elemental magic."

"I've got history!" Satoshi called. Cheerful and slightly hyperactive he may be, but learning about history—battles, villains, heroes, soldiers—that was his area.

"I've got magical theory." Sarada spoke up, adjusting her glasses as she picked up one of the books and opened it, seeing the long and tedious explanations and deciding that aside from her father, she was best suited to translate it into something they could understand.

"I'll take care of government, politics, economics, business, and etiquette." Sasuke decided before turning to Hayden. "Pick what you want to read, but leave the practical books like Charms and Transfiguration for later, once Sarada's done with her research on the theory."

Hayden nodding in agreement, seeing the logic in that. Especially since Hinata-sama had explained that it was possible that her magic would react oddly with her chakra. The woman hadn't noticed any problems, but the seven year old wasn't willing to risk it.

That being said, the girl bit her lip as she scanned the titles of the books.

Nothing too complicated, or too big…she was only seven after all, and had only learned to read a couple of years ago. "Creatures. And…healing."

There were more topics, but those were the ones she was interested, the healing especially after her physical exam.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded in acceptance, and the blonde suddenly grinned and rushed towards their bedroom, causing her husband to sigh.

"What's mom doing?" Satoshi wondered.

"Getting a certain piece of paper." Sasuke explained.

The twins' eyes lit up in realization, and both turned to Hayden with smiles (big in Satoshi's case, smaller in Sarada's).

Hayden blinked at them. "What?"

Before they could respond, Naruto skipped back into the room, handing Hayden a square sheet of paper.

The little girl stared at it before looking up at the others. "And this is…"

"Chakra paper." Sarada answered. "Satoshi and I did this on our first day of school, too. It will show you what nature affinity you have. Just channel some chakra into it."

'Oh.' Hayden thought, before following her sister's instruction.

The paper cut itself in half immediately.

"YES!" Naruto crowed, causing the kids to jump away from her in surprise and Hayden to drop the two pieces of paper.

Sasuke groaned.

* * *

As promised, a flying instructor was hired along with magical tutors for Hayden, and the seven year old, Naruto, and Satoshi became the proud owners of the best brooms on the market (oddly enough at Sasuke's insistence, claiming that members of the Uchiha clan deserved no less). Sarada hadn't been very interested, but she would borrow her siblings' brooms on occasion and took the lessons with them.

* * *

 **Please review! Seriously, with one or two exceptions, I don't know what you guys like or don't like about this story. :)**

 **Those aren't the only magical topics Hayden will be learning about, just the ones that they won't need to get a tutor for immediately.**

 **Naruto got her subjects because she likes plants (or at least her pet Mr. Ukki), and both Ancient Runes and Warding could be linked to Fūinjutsu. Morinozuka Satoshi, from Ouran High School Host Club, came from a family that was deep into martial arts and warrior stuff. Maybe his ancestors were samurai or something. I thought he might like learning about that stuff, so history it is. Sarada is a lot like her dad, but she's not arrogant about it. She'd have an easier time explaining to the others what the magical theory book says than Sasuke, because he wouldn't be able to 'dumb it down' as easily. And of course Sasuke was the last of the Uchiha clan, one of the most honored clans in Konoha, so it makes sense to leave politics, government, etiquette and the like to him.**

 **I haven't explained yet, except in a PM to Merlenyn, who's been awesome enough to act as a sounding board for me about this story (which I desperately needed), but while the ninja village and academy are located in Canada, it's also in a kind of pocket dimension. Kind of like how Diagon Alley and Platform 9 ¾ are 'on top of' London and King's Cross. They need to get through a portal to get there. Unlike Hogwarts, which just has a whole bunch of protection and muggle-repelling wards.**

 **Also, I only just thought about it, but in Hayden's invitation/acceptance letter it said that the Academy was a boarding school. That's only the case for those that are brought in from the outside world that** _ **don't**_ **have alternative arrangements like Hayden now does with Naruto and her family. It's not required for anyone else.**


	10. Books, Studies, and Corrupt Governments

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, Ouran High School Host Club (where I got Satoshi), or anything else from which I might end up bringing a character over from.**

 **Summary: When Hayden Potter turns seven, she receives a letter from a school that teaches the Lost Shinobi (Ninja) Arts, including a scholarship that gives her information on her family. As Hayden accepts the offer in the hopes of finding somewhere that she can call home, she is brought into the hidden world of the Elemental Nations, the former countries now being allied and forming the academy. Hayden is made aware of her magical heritage on top of her ninja heritage, and Hogwarts will get a few** _ **interesting**_ **surprises when she reenters the magical world as a full-fledged ninja.**

 **Note: I don't want to write a whole bunch of chapters as Hayden grows up, so I'll write fewer chapters with scenes from the years as they're passing by. That way you still get detail about what's happening, but you won't have to wait forever for the HP part of the story (the Tournament when she's fourteen) to come.**

 **Warnings: Blaise x Hayden, female Harry, female Naruto, SasuNaru, spoilers, Uzumaki Lily and Hayden, some angst, some bashing (Dumbledore and the Dursleys for sure, haven't decided on everyone else), possible yaoi or yuri pairings at some point…I think that's it. Sorry if I missed anything.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hayden's eyes narrowed as she stared at the wooden target dummy a few meters in front of her.

Focusing as hard as she could, she adjusted her grip on her shuriken and swung her arm forward, letting the projectile weapon fly.

Right in the center of its forehead.

Lethal, and with the added bonus of it being therapeutic, since her parents had pulled her aside and told her about what Hinata-chan had found in her scar during her physical exam.

Still, the seal that her adopted mother/cousin had placed on her didn't have any side effects so far. She wasn't possessed or speaking in tongues.

Well, except when she mangled the Japanese words, as she was still learning it, but that was different!

"Good job Hayden!" Iruka called, pleased at the girl's progress.

He would've commented that it looked like she might be the Kunoichi of the Year when she graduated, but that hadn't been a very good decision with the girl's adopted father.

No, it had just made Sasuke's arrogance even worse. And it had made Naruto envious of the respect others had for him, while she herself had been ignored and insulted constantly.

The two in question had gotten over it a long time ago, and honestly he doubted that the sweet, albeit cheeky (once she became comfortable around you) girl would become like that, but better safe than sorry.

Besides, he didn't want to discourage his other students.

* * *

"Satoshi-niichan!" Hayden hollered as she came home from school, leaving her bag beside the dining room table. "Sarada-neechan!"

"What's wrong, imōto?" Sarada asked with a frown, coming down the stairs. Satoshi emerged from the kitchen, munching on an onigiri with some red hot sauce poured onto it.

Hayden had learned that all of the members of her new family had food obsessions. Her mom loved red bean soup and was utterly obsessed with ramen, her dad preferred tomatoes and onigiri, Sarada never left home without a bag of saltwater taffy (unlike her dad, who hated sweets), and Satoshi carried a bottle of hot sauce on him everywhere he went in case his food needed a little 'kick.'

The little girl had decided that it was only a matter of time before she developed her own.

"I was wondering if you two could help me with my chakra control." Hayden admitted sheepishly, bringing herself out of her thoughts. She lunged forward and pinched off a small portion of her brother's snack, putting the sticky rice in her mouth before he could protest.

Sarada's dark eyes glinted in amusement as her twin pouted at their little sister.

She was just glad that Hayden was comfortable enough around them to _do_ something like that, and she knew that Satoshi felt the same and didn't really mind.

"Of course." The older girl agreed. "What are you working on right now?"

"The leaf exercise." the seven year old pouted. "I can meditate just fine, and I'm regulating my chakra, but…"

"But you're an Uzumaki like Sarada, mom, and I." Satoshi finished. "You might be able to keep the flow steady, but there's still too much chakra flowing to be able to do the exercise correctly."

Hayden nodded with a pout, but was glad that apparently she wasn't the only one in the family who had had trouble with it.

"Okay." Sarada began, sitting cross-legged on the floor and gesturing for Hayden to do the same. "Satoshi, can you go get a few leaves?"

"We'll start with thirty." He agreed before heading out the front door.

"Mom had more trouble with this than we did, but that's because of the Biju." Sarada explained. "Still, we had issues with chakra control, too. Eventually Satoshi was messing around with a lot of leaves, not just the one, and we figured it out."

"What?" Hayden asked curiously.

"They all stuck to me when I tried it again." Satoshi answered as he reappeared, this time holding a bunch of green leaves in his hand. "The amount of chakra I was using was too much for one leaf, but when there were more leaves to stick to my skin, I could do it."

"So we learned it that way." Sarada continued. "We started out with multiple leaves, and then slowly worked our way down to one."

"It was a huge pain, trying to figure out how to lessen the amount of chakra we were using, but it worked." Satoshi said with a shrug, before handing his younger sister the leaves. "Go ahead, try it."

Hayden accepted the leaves, biting her lips thoughtfully. It using too much chakra was really the issue, then this would hopefully work.

Satoshi and Sarada helped Hayden place some leaves on her arms, and Satoshi gently held one to the girl's forehead (where the academy had them try and place it.)

Hayden closed her eyes, keeping still, and eventually her breathing quieted and evened out as she went into a meditative trance.

The twins could feel the leaves on the girl's arm become surrounded by chakra, and Satoshi let go of the leaf he was holding to her forehead, and Sarada turned her arms over so that the leaves were underneath.

They stayed in place.

Feeling accomplished (after all, now they knew that their little training exercise didn't only work for them), the twins grinned at each other.

They'd get her down to one leaf in no time.

Wouldn't Iruka-sensei be surprised?

* * *

"Okay, what have we got?" Naruto clapped her hands together, glancing around the table at her family.

Satoshi bit his lip in thought. "There have been two Dark Lords—or glorified serial killers and terrorist—in England since World War II. The first one, Gellert Grindelwald, apparently controlled Hitler with what's known as the Imperius Curse, which takes away a person's free will and allows the caster to control them."

The others looked appropriately horrified at that.

"One wizard caused the Holocaust?" Sarada asked, pale skin even paler than usual.

"Well, he had followers that obeyed his every whim, but pretty much." Satoshi scowled. "And guess what? That Dumble—whatever guy you mentioned? He's the one who defeated Grindelwald."

Naruto and Sasuke grimaced. Just what the old man needed, _more_ influence.

"And the other one?" Sasuke asked.

Satoshi flinched, glancing at his younger sister. "The other one was Lord Voldemort, though in England they call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"That's a lot of words." Hayden commented quietly, eyes sad.

Oh yes, the goblins had made sure to explain to her and her parents _exactly_ how she was connected to the dark wizard.

Besides the soul shard in her forehead, but she supposed they didn't know about that part.

"It will take me more time to make sense of the theory." Sarada spoke up with a slight frown, hoping to distract her sister.

"Fair enough." Naruto agreed, knowing what her daughter was doing. "I tried to read a page of one of those books and I couldn't understand a word of it."

Sarada nodded in agreement. "They are rather…dense and verbose."

Hayden tilted her head curiously, and Sarada explained. "There are a lot of words and the words that the author used are difficult to understand."

Hayden nodded in understanding, appreciating the explanation.

Asking questions had always been forbidden to the Dursleys, and the only time they'd ever _explained_ something to her had been when they were showing her how to complete the long list of complicated chores.

Seeing that Sarada was apparently finished, Hayden spoke up.

"The healing…eh, I like Sakura-chan's version better." She said with a shrug. "Though apparently there's this potion called Skele-grow, which can _regrow_ bones."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, thinking of Kimimaro, whose Kekkei Genkai, or blood limit, had basically been to grow extra bones and use them as weapons.

"There are a lot of animals from fairy tales and myths that are real." She explained, eyes brightening at the thought. "Unicorns, dragons, vampires, werewolves, mermaids—er, mer _people_ , centaurs, giants, house elves—which are like slaves (her eyes darkened at the thought), and goblins. Veela, which are kind of like sirens except not in the water. Full Veela can turn into a sort of half bird and shoot fireballs! They also have a sort of…I don't know, Genjutsu, maybe, that helps them seduce men. Oh! And in the wizarding world they use owls to deliver their mail, kind of like the Kage use hawks to announce a meeting."

Well, not really, but they both used birds of prey to send a message.

Naruto and Sasuke's eyebrows shot up at the sudden influx of information.

It was to be expected, of course. Hayden had probably grown up hearing about some of these things, even if she only heard the stories secondhand. It was no surprise that it would fascinate her.

"And…there's these things called Dementors…" Hayden's eyes watered. "They…they take away a person's happy memories and leave them sad and depressed. And they can suck out your soul."

"Hayden?" Sarada asked, alarmed at how her sister had gone from happy and excited to…this.

"They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban!" the seven year old cried out, not protesting as Naruto swept her into a hug. "W-what if Sirius really _is_ innocent? He's surrounded by _those_ things!"

"Oh, sweetie." Naruto whispered. "We're doing everything we can to get him a trial."

And they really were. Unfortunately, they really couldn't do much at the moment, especially with the Ministry blocking them left and right.

After all, they were 'muggles,' and they couldn't risk Hayden using her name to get it done.

Not yet.

"I know." Hayden whispered back.

"Sasuke, what about your topics?" Naruto asked a few minutes later with a sad smile.

"A lot of convoluted bullshit." Sasuke said with a scowl, recalling how England's magical society worked.

"Curse jar." Hayden muttered.

Sasuke grumbled half-heartedly, his wife and kids grinning at him (half-heartedly in Hayden's case) as he got up to put his 'fine' in the aforementioned container.

"Carry on." Naruto said, biting her cheek in an attempt not to laugh at her husband's 'misfortune.'

Sasuke sighed. "The wizarding world in the United Kingdom is full of racism, stupidity, nepotism, bribery, treason, terrorism, corruption, and a plethora of other things on a list that is far too long."

The other four frowned at him.

After all, her birth parents had grown up there, or partially in Lily's case. Had they been like that, too?

"Great." Naruto muttered. "That's going to be fun."

Unfortunately, they all knew that at some point Hayden would need to go back to England, at least for a short period.

With the near worship of her in the history books Satoshi had been studying (and the normally calm and cheerful boy had wanted to punch something when he saw how they just presumed that she was a spoilt brat living in a castle), they knew that their government wouldn't just let her fade into obscurity.

Which went against the traditional ninja way of this world, but honestly, what with their flashy ninjutsu and gigantic boss summons, _their_ version of ninja had never been particularly subtle unless the situation absolutely required it.

Besides, Naruto housed eight huge demons in a seal located on her stomach. How subtle was that?

"Ancient Runes is good to know, I guess, but believe it or not Fūinjutsu is not only easier but also more practical." Naruto sounded a bit disappointed. "Warding could be extremely useful, though. Say, if we ever need somewhere completely safe with no chance of anyone attacking…"

Sasuke's eyes brightened a bit at that and Naruto smiled at him knowingly, though the kids all looked confused.

"As for Herbology…" the blonde twenty-six year old trailed off for a moment, leaving them hanging before she grinned brightly. "Some of those plants are totally awesome! There's this thing called the Venomous Tentacula, which is kind of like a giant Venus Fly Trap, but it targets humans, not bugs, and it can attack you with its vines, too. Devil's Snare can _strangle_ you to death if you're caught in it. Oh, and there's also Gillyweed, which gives you gills and flippers so you can swim and breathe underwater without using a jutsu, and then there's—"

"Naruto," Sasuke interrupted, looking thoroughly amused to the kids, though a lot of people wouldn't be able to tell from his expression. "Breathe. In…and out…"

The blonde woman scowled at him, and he shut his mouth, not wanting to be banished to the couch.

"Mom really likes dangerous things." Satoshi whispered conspiratorially to his sisters.

Hayden snickered and Sarada bit her lip in an attempt to stop her smile.

* * *

Thousands of miles away, on a small island covered by a thick shroud of mist, one Sirius Orion Black was shivering in his cell, waiting for the human guards to leave so that he could transform into Padfoot, his trick to combating the Dementors' abilities.

"Rotten bastard." One of the guards sneered as he glanced into Sirius' cell. Sirius didn't dignify the insult with the response, not that the guard was expecting one.

After all, he'd been there for years—what was it, six? Perhaps seven?—and no one else had been able to remain as sane as Sirius had, and it was _only_ because of his status as an unregistered Animagus that he was able to pull it off.

If they had given him a trial, or even interrogated him before throwing him to Hell on Earth, they would have found out about Padfoot, and wards would have been cast around his cell.

Of course, if they'd have given him a trial, he wouldn't be in Azkaban in the first place.

Incompetent morons.

While Sirius blamed himself for James, Lily, and his beautiful goddaughter being attacked, he knew that legally he wouldn't be held accountable for it.

Sirius might've made the suggestion that the Potters switch Secret Keepers, but he didn't know it at the time that Peter—that goddamn _rat_ —was a traitor, nor had he been the one to sell them out.

But no, apparently his guilt was even more certain than his _dear cousin Bella's,_ who he knew damn well had gotten a trial after attacking Frank, Alice, and little Neville.

The worst part about _that_ news wasn't that Bellatrix had gotten a trial when he hadn't, but that he didn't know if the Longbottoms—any of them—were still alive.

Not knowing was far worse.

And where was his goddaughter? The light of his world, little baby Hayden, the most perfect human being on the planet, in his ever-so-humble opinion.

He would curse himself to the end of time for leaving her safety and well-being to Hagrid. The half-giant was trustworthy and certainly wouldn't endanger Hayden on purpose, but…

Well, what most people would might consider 'dangerous' Hagrid considered totally harmless.

Peter wasn't worth the air he breathed, yet Sirius had been stupid enough to put him before Hayden?

God, what the hell had he been thinking?

Sirius could only hope that someday, somehow, Hayden found out the truth and forgave him.

Honestly, though, he didn't think he deserved her forgiveness.

How old would she be now?

The black-haired man glanced at the newspaper that Cornelius Fudge, Minster for Magic (and how in Merlin's name had _that_ happened?), had dropped off a couple of weeks ago.

June 11th, 2008.

His little Hayden would be eight years old in just a few short weeks.

She was growing up, and he wasn't there to see it.

He could only hope, _pray_ to the gods of old that she was safe and happy, wherever she was.

If she wasn't…well.

Gryffindor and Light-oriented as he may be, Sirius was a Black.

And woe betide anyone who earned his wrath.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**

 **Note: Imōto means little sister just as Otouto means little brother.**

 **For comparison's sake, the Japanese school year begins in April, so that first scene with the target practice happened 3 months after school started. While the academy is located in Canada instead of Japan, the Elemental Nations had obvious roots with Japanese culture in various ways, heck ninjas alone are something associated with Japan. Anyway, they'll be following that schedule. Which will make it even more of a pain for Fudge to get them to agree to participate in the Tournament later on, and more favors that they can exploit.**


	11. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, or Satoshi, who is from Ouran High School Host Club.**

 **Summary: When Hayden Potter turns seven, she receives a letter from a school that teaches the Lost Shinobi (Ninja) Arts, including a scholarship that gives her information on her family. As Hayden accepts the offer in the hopes of finding somewhere that she can call home, she is brought into the hidden world of the Elemental Nations, the former countries now being allied and forming the academy. Hayden is made aware of her magical heritage on top of her ninja heritage, and Hogwarts will get a few** _ **interesting**_ **surprises when she reenters the magical world as a full-fledged ninja.**

 **Warnings: Blaise x Hayden, female Harry, female Naruto, SasuNaru, spoilers, Uzumaki Lily and Hayden, some angst, some bashing (Dumbledore and Dursleys for sure, haven't decided on everyone else), possible yaoi or yuri pairings at some point…I think that's it. Sorry if I missed anything.**

 ****Guest called em: Why yes, yes it was. Good catch. ;)**

 ****Mehidk43: Thanks! I have been updating quickly, huh? I guess I'm just so bad at updating usually that I'm trying to get as much of the story out as possible before I lose interest or motivation.**

 **Haha! Naruto murdering the Durlseys and Bella with nothing but her killing intent, huh? I don't know, I think there would be a law on using it against 'civilians' like the Dursleys. Sakura could go into detail about how she would torture them for hours on end, using her medical expertise to keep them conscious and alive through the whole thing. Bellatrix, however…hm. Maybe let some of Shukaku's chakra slip into Naruto's KI and overwhelm Bellatrix's own insanity, driving her to suicide. Zabuza's nearly made Sasuke kill himself with a kunai to get away from it, after all.**

 **I don't know. I haven't quite decided how I'm going to deal with the Dursleys, yet. Another reviewer asked if I was going to have Dumbledore kill them after finding out that Hayden isn't there later in the story, but I wasn't planning on making him outright evil, so he won't do that.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hayden blinked in surprise as she was suddenly pulled into Sarada's bedroom on her way to her own.

"Neechan, what—" she froze at the many pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Spontaneous sleepover." Satoshi explained from the sleeping bag he was sitting on. "You're joining us."

"A-are you sure?" the now eight year old asked. "I don't want to intrude—"

'Like I did at Privet Drive.'She thought, frowning a bit.

"Oh, shush." Sarada waved her concerned away. "You're staying, end of story. Your stuff is already here, too."

She gestured to a royal blue sleeping bag with Hayden's pillow already laying on it.

"We'd love to have you here." One of the other kids added with a genuine smile.

The girl had waist-length brown hair that looked like it had just been let down and white/light purple eyes with no pupils, just like…

"Are you related to Hinata-chan?" Hayden blurted out, before blushing. "Um, sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"That's alright." The girl grinned. "My dad is her first cousin. And technically they could be considered half-siblings genetically, if not by law, because their dads were identical twins."

(AN: yes, apparently the children of identical twins actually are half-siblings if you go by their genetics. Not by law, but by their DNA.)

"Is that how it works?" a boy with shoulder-length blonde hair and green eyes wondered aloud.

"Yes." Another boy, this one with black hair in an odd style and teal eyes. He was the only one actually laying down. He opened an eye lazily, glancing at Hayden. "Nara Shikadai."

"Oh!" the girl from before started, turning to Hayden. "Sorry, guess I got distracted. Hyūga Kimiko, at your service."

She stood up, only to bow dramatically.

"It's obvious you don't get your personality from your father." Sarada said dryly, smirking at her best friend.

Kimiko shrugged. "Just means I enjoy life more. And hey, apparently he used to be like thirty times worse, at least according to mom."

"So did ours." Satoshi agreed, before pausing. "Be a lot worse, I mean. He didn't say anything about your dad."

Hayden crackled a small smile at her siblings' friends. They seemed nice…

"Yamanaka Inoichi." The blonde haired boy from before introduced himself to her, ignoring Satoshi.

"Uzumaki Hayden." She returned with a grin. She hadn't had a chance to introduce herself yet, since Kimiko-senpai had spoken up right after Shikadai-senpai, and Sarada had spoken up right after her. "Nice to meet you. Nice to meet all of you." She added, glancing around at the others in the room.

A young girl with dark skin and odd red marks on her cheeks grinned at her. "You too. Akimichi Chōchō, _not_ at your service, but I'll give you some chips!"

And with that, the girl offered a bag to her.

"Thank…you?" Hayden said slowly, carefully taking a few and trying one. "These are good."

"Akimichi see sharing food as a sign of friendship." Shikadai commented, eyes still closed.

"Oh." Hayden blinked, before smiling shyly at the other girl. "I'll have to return the favor someday, then!"

Chōchō grinned at her, approving wholeheartedly of her attitude.

"I am METAL LEE!" another boy said with a black bowl cut and large eyebrows, wearing a green spandex suit, shouted cheerfully. "It is YOUTHFUL to meet you!"

Hayden stared at him, baffled. "You…too?"

The boy grinned widely at her, teeth sparkling, and she guessed that that had been the correct response.

Huh.

She had a feeling that things were never boring around this bunch.

* * *

The kids didn't know it yet, but Naruto had some news for her husband.

"Sasuke…" she whispered, touching her forehead to his as her excited blue eyes met his confused dark ones. "I'm pregnant."

The confusion quickly morphed to shock, and then hope, and joy.

Not a second after that the blonde suddenly found her lips occupied.

* * *

Satoshi yelled happily when his parents told them the news. Even Sarada squealed uncharacteristically.

Hayden bit her lip. On one hand, she was really happy, but…what if now that there was a new baby on the way they didn't want her anymore.

"Another little sibling?" Satoshi asked with a grin. "You're spoiling us!"

Hayden looked up, shocked.

"By all means, keep doing it, though." Sarada said with a smile, going over to hug Hayden.

The oldest of the siblings, she was also the most perceptive, and had a feeling what was bothering her younger sister, and saw it as her duty to reassure her that she wouldn't be forgotten.

Sasuke smirked at his wife. "Keep doing it, huh? Well, I can't promise you any more siblings, but we can try."

The three kids, who hadn't yet had a certain talk, stared at their parents in surprise as Naruto punched their dad—hard—on the shoulder.

* * *

The amount of security measures that they set up would put even the most paranoid of purebloods to shame.

Three Fūinjutsu masters, Naruto included, spent months writing protective seals all over the safe house that they had chosen for her to give birth. The Yamanaka clan and Torture and Interrogation department both 'interviewed' the wards master they had hired to protect it further. Then a different magical, this one a charms mistress, hired under the same conditions, cast a Fidelius charm with Sasuke as the Secret Keeper. Both magic-users also had to agree to an Unbreakable Vow not to sabotage them in any way or find any way to tell anyone the details of their job.

Along with that, there were a dozen ANBU guards alongside the couple's friends, amongst them Gaara, the Kazekage, stationed outside of the house just in case someone (or something) tried to get in.

And inside with Naruto were Sasuke (obviously), Tsunade and Sakura (the two women delivering the baby), _and_ the two other Fūinjutsu masters keeping careful watch over Naruto's seal.

There was also the fact that this time, the demon—or in this case _demons_ , cared too much about the girl to try and escape, which would kill her, and were doing their best to keep the seal steady from their side, too.

All in all, it went far better than when Kushina had given birth to Naruto herself and the Kyūbi was released due to Madara managing to find her safe house and attack while she was vulnerable.

And so Uchiha-Uzumaki Sayuri, a beautiful and healthy baby girl, was born at 2:37 in the morning on December 2nd, 2009.

* * *

"She looks just like you." Sasuke murmured quietly, rocking his newborn daughter in his arm as he stared at her with soft eyes. "So beautiful…"

Naruto smiled tiredly, still a bit worn down after her stressful pregnancy.

After all, how could she not have been stressed? Last time a Jinchūriki gave birth her parents had sacrificed themselves for her and half of Konoha had been destroyed.

Luckily that hadn't been the case this time.

Indeed, Sayuri had small tufts of blonde hair, and even the same whisker birthmarks that Naruto did. It must be a thing for all children born to the Kyūbi's Jinchūriki, because Naruto had had hers before it was sealed inside of her on the day of her birth.

And though there was no way of knowing, since babies often had blue eyes for a while after they were born, the ecstatic parents had a feeling that she had inherited Naruto's blue eyes, too.

"Ready for the horde of visitors?" Sasuke asked after a long minute, handing his wife their daughter.

Naruto took a deep breath, staring at the door. "Bring it on."

Five minutes later, when everyone was calm enough for the proud parents to announce their daughter's name, and Hayden found out what it meant, the eight year old cried.

* * *

Eventually it was just family in the room, though it had taken a heck of a lot of effort to finally get their friends to leave, with the promise of future visits, of course.

Satoshi, Sarada, and Hayden were hovering over the bassinette Sayuri was sleeping in, Konan was making sure that they were alright, and Nagato was holding his own sleeping one year old daughter, Amaya, as he spoke quietly with Sasuke.

Naruto herself smiled slightly.

After growing up without a family, it was nice for her dream to have come true.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**

 **I chose the name Sayuri because it translates to 'small lily'. I figured it could be Naruto's way to honor both Hayden and the cousin she never had the chance to meet. As for Amaya, Konan and Nagato's little girl…her name means 'night rain,' and considering they're the leaders of Ame and her father has that trick with his rain…I couldn't resist.**

 **Anyway, Sayori was born a year and eight months after Hayden moved in with her new family, which was in April 2008, a few months before when Sirius' scene during the last chapter took place.**

 **And yes, I'm aware that the series actually took place from 1980-1997, and then the epilogue in 2016 or so. However, I know more about what we have now than what they had available back in the 80s and 90s, so I'll keep it in this millennia.**

 **By the way guys, sorry about the false update earlier. I accidentally posted an update for one of my other stories on this one. Oops.**


	12. Sharingan and Parseltongue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, or Satoshi, who is from Ouran High School Host Club.**

 **Summary: When Hayden Potter turns seven, she receives a letter from a school that teaches the Lost Shinobi (Ninja) Arts, including a scholarship that gives her information on her family. As Hayden accepts the offer in the hopes of finding somewhere that she can call home, she is brought into the hidden world of the Elemental Nations, the former countries now being allied and forming the academy. Hayden is made aware of her magical heritage on top of her ninja heritage, and Hogwarts will get a few** _ **interesting**_ **surprises when she reenters the magical world as a full-fledged ninja.**

 **Warnings: Blaise x Hayden, female Harry, female Naruto, SasuNaru, spoilers, Uzumaki Lily and Hayden, some angst, some bashing (Dumbledore and Dursleys for sure, haven't decided on everyone else), possible yaoi or yuri pairings at some point…I think that's it. Sorry if I missed anything.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hayden screamed as the dark figure lunged for her, grabbing her by the arms and holding the struggling girl against his chest. He held something over her nose, and at the funny smell, Hayden held her breath.

"This one's worth a pretty penny." The man said to his companion with a sneer. "Uzumaki _and_ Uchiha will probably empty their bank accounts to get her back."

"I don't like this…" the other said uncertainly. "Pissing off the demon bitch and her psychotic husband? What the hell were we thinking?!"

"You were thinking that you want to die today!" a female voice hissed furiously, not pleased at the insults she was hearing or the bastard's grip on her sister.

The two men spun around, and Hayden's eyes watered at seeing her older siblings.

'Get away!' she wanted to scream, but the man's hand was held tightly over her mouth. 'Niisan…neechan, please…don't…'

The nine year old passed out due to lack of oxygen, breathing in the chloroform on the rag still held to her nose.

The black haired twins froze as the man holding their sister dropped her to the ground.

She wasn't moving. They couldn't even tell if she was breathing.

The normally calm Sarada and the normally cheerful and upbeat Satoshi screamed in fury as they launched themselves at their sister's attempted kidnappers…

Five minutes later, when a frantic Naruto and Sasuke found them, it was to see Sarada cradling Hayden in her arms as Satoshi sealed the two men's bodies in a storage seal that he'd had in his weapons pouch.

Both pairs of eyes shone a dark red, one black tomoe (comma-shaped mark) in each eye.

* * *

Naruto bit her lip, eyes taking on a hard glint of determination as she stared at her three oldest children.

Hayden had been skittish and slightly paranoid since those two bastards had tried to take her away from them, and the twins…

Well, they had had their first kills that day.

And they hadn't even graduated from the academy yet.

The worst part was that when Naruto and Sasuke pulled them aside individually and had a talk with them, none of them were meeting their expectations.

Hayden wasn't afraid because of what had nearly happened to her, but because she was afraid of being taken away from her family, the first ones who had accepted her for the so-called 'freak' she was.

Sarada and Satoshi were of a similar mind. They felt guilty at having taken the men's live, but they didn't _regret_ it, because Hayden had been in danger. They _also_ felt horrible that she had been 'hurt,' and if they had gotten there even a minute later, they might have lost their sister forever.

Still, life moves on.

After a few weeks of therapy, the three children were back to their normal selves, as much as they could be anyway.

And the bounty for the two would-be kidnappers had been added to the bank account the twins would get access to when they graduated.

* * *

"Hayden, are you finished with your homework?" Naruto called from downstairs.

The ten year old groaned, dropping her head on her desk. "Ugh, what do I even need astronomy for, anyway? How is that even _magic_?"

"It's good to know for potions and Herbology." A voice came from the doorway, and the black haired girl turned to see her mother leaning against the door frame. "Divination. And combat, probably. You'd want to know when the full moon is in case of werewolves."

The blonde woman smirked at her daughter, who smirked back.

"I think I'd be able to tell if there's a full moon without learning about what stars and planets are in what constellations." Hayden said dryly. "And divination is a load of bunk unless you're a Seer."

"Which is why you aren't learning it." Naruto agreed, entering the room, only to sit on Hayden's bed. "So?"

Hayden sighed. "My homework for school is done."

"And the assignments your tutors gave you?" Naruto prodded, feeling odd.

Had it really been that long ago since _she_ was the one trying to get out of doing her work?

Oh wait, she still did. That's what Kage Bunshin were for.

The other Kage had never forgiven her for her liberal abuse of the jutsu to get out of doing paperwork, but she knew that it was just because they couldn't use it to the extent that she could.

They were just jealous of her awesomeness.

"I drew the diagram of Nora for Herbology." Hayden mused.

Naruto smirked, feeling accomplished. At least one of her kids had picked up her habit of naming plants.

"I worked out the chemical equations for potions, and wrote the papers for history and care of magical creatures." Hayden continued. "Finished the diagram about the chain of command in the wizarding world. Runes and warding took about three minutes, but it's the stupid star charts that take forever. They aren't hard, but it's just…tedious."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Well, why don't you take a break, then? You can work on it tonight. For now…I was thinking we could go to the city for the day."

Hayden's eyes brightened considerably.

When Naruto said city, she was referring to the outside world, not the village.

"What are we waiting for?" she asked excitedly, throwing on a thin gray jacket and grabbing her mom's hand. "Let's go!"

The blonde laughed as her daughter pulled her out the door.

* * *

"Mom, PLEASE!" Satoshi pleaded, clasping his hands together and falling to his knees in front of Naruto.

Hayden didn't join him, but it was a close thing.

The blonde sighed, exasperated. "You two have perfectly good brooms at home!"

"But not _that_ broom!" Satoshi did NOT whine, thank you very much.

Even if anyone else would tell you otherwise.

"I can pay." Hayden added shyly, ogling the shiny and sleek broomstick, much faster than anything she'd ever flown before.

Her brother huffed, pouting slightly.

"And one for Satoshi, of course." Hayden added, causing her brother to grin.

Until Sarada came up behind them and smacked them both on the head.

"I'd get you something too." Hayden pouted, glancing at her sister as she rubbed the back of her head.

"No, Hayden." Naruto sighed. "You know you can't use your trust fund. Dumbledore-teme is probably keeping an eye on it."

The Hogwarts headmaster was the only person the family insulted without making the insulter put money in the cursing jar as a penalty, something the kids (more Satoshi and Hayden than Sarada) took advantage of mercilessly.

"Which is why I opened a new account under Uzumaki Hayden and had the goblins transfer funds from the Potter family vault, not my trust vault." Hayden said proudly.

Naruto sighed in exasperation. "The answer's still no. Maybe in a few years."

Hayden and Satoshi pouted slightly, but let the matter drop.

"Okay." Hayden agreed. "Can we get a pet then?"

Naruto hummed thoughtfully, debating whether or not it would be worth it to see her husband's face.

"Sure, why not?" she answered, deciding. "One for each of you."

The kids cheered.

* * *

In the end, all of them left with animals, except for Sayuri, of course.

Naruto had bought all of the toads in the shop, including an interesting one that had real gemstones that had apparently grown naturally on its back.

As the holder of the Toad summoning contract, she thought that it was her duty to free them, and was intending to do so the moment they got home.

Sarada ended up with a little gray wolf pup she named Romulus, and was already mumbling how she would bribe her friend Kira-chan, Kiba-sama and Hinata-sama's daughter, into giving her a few tips on how to train him.

On the other hand, Satoshi ended up with an adorable female kneazle—basically a more-intelligent-than-normal cat. He named it Baste, and she had black fur with heterochromatic eyes, one blue and one gray.

Yeah…the twins had helped Hayden research for her history paper on mythology a few months prior, hence the names from Roman and Egyptian mythology.

Hayden's choice of pet, however, was the most unusual.

Especially the fact that despite it not being a nin-animal like the Inuzuka dogs, she could understand it as if it were speaking a human language.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Hayden bit her lip, eyes widening at all of the amazing creatures in the shop._

 _Dogs, cats, birds of all kinds, fish, turtles, rats, mice, toads, frogs, bunnies—_

 _But it was when she got to the snake section that things get interesting._

" _Are you talking?" she asked, slightly dazed as she stared at all of the serpents._

 _~A Speaker! ~ One of them hissed in surprise._

" _Speaker?" Hayden's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Of course I can speak!"_

 _~He means Parselmouth, dear. ~ Another voice, obviously female, assured her._

"… _Huh?" Hayden asked._

 _~You're a Parselmouth, a person who can speak.~ The first snake hissed impatiently. ~Our great language is called Parseltongue, which you are speaking right now.~_

 _Hayden gaped. "How can I speak a language without knowing I can?"_

 _There was no physical response, but she got the feeling that the snake would've shrugged if it could._

 _*End Flashback*_

She ended up leaving the shop with a Runespoor, which was a five feet long, three-headed snake with orange and black stripes wrapped around her shoulder.

Naruto wholeheartedly approved at the color.

The thing about Runespoors was that each head had a separate mind, and was in charge of a certain thing.

The left head was the planner, the middle head the dreamer, and the right head the critic.

From what Hayden had been hearing, the critic never shut up, constantly…well, _criticizing_ everything that it saw.

Honestly, no wonder the shop owner had told her that the other two heads often tried biting the critic's head off, often teaming up to do so.

Still, if two heads were better than one, how much better would four heads be?

"Mom said one pet each." Satoshi muttered thoughtfully. "I wonder if yours counts as cheating."

Hayden and Sarada shrugged.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**


	13. Dumbledore Finally Finds Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, or Satoshi, who is from Ouran High School Host Club.**

 **Summary: When Hayden Potter turns seven, she receives a letter from a school that teaches the Lost Shinobi (Ninja) Arts, including a scholarship that gives her information on her family. As Hayden accepts the offer in the hopes of finding somewhere that she can call home, she is brought into the hidden world of the Elemental Nations, the former countries now being allied and forming the academy. Hayden is made aware of her magical heritage on top of her ninja heritage, and Hogwarts will get a few** _ **interesting**_ **surprises when she reenters the magical world as a full-fledged ninja.**

 **Warnings: Blaise x Hayden, female Harry, female Naruto, SasuNaru, spoilers, Uzumaki Lily and Hayden, some angst, some bashing (Dumbledore and Dursleys for sure, haven't decided on everyone else), possible yaoi or yuri pairings at some point…I think that's it. Sorry if I missed anything.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke stared at his wife with a raised eyebrow when he saw all of the strange animals in the living room.

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "It was either this or new broomsticks. Hayden was about to sneak away to buy them herself."

"And the amphibians?" Sasuke asked, eyeing the frogs and toads.

The kids snickered at their mother's innocent expression.

"That hasn't worked since _we_ were at the academy." Sasuke informed her.

Satoshi and Hayden grinned, remembering the many stories they'd been told of their adoptive mother's pranks. If they had ever doubted her awesomeness, then the story of her painting the Hokage monument would've erased that doubt.

"…Hayden can speak to snakes!" the blonde tried to district her husband from her own new pets, though she was still planning to let them go.

She just needed to summon one of her toads so that they could translate for her to ask if they _wanted_ to be in the wild.

Sasuke glanced at Hayden in surprise, and baby Sayuri clapped happily, giggling at her family's expressions.

"The Parseltongue thing from my inheritance test." Hayden explained, biting into an apple. "Apparently it means communicating in snake language."

"Unlike my snake summons where they speak our language." Sasuke finished. "That is interesting. I've never seen that kind of snake before, either."

"It's called a Runespoor." Hayden grinned, excitement shining in her eyes. "The left head is the planner, middle the dreamer, and right the critic. I've named them Lock, Shock, and Barrel, after those creepy kids that kidnapped Santa in _The Nightmare Before Christmas_."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "Is it—I mean, are _they_ venomous?"

"Yup!" Hayden answered cheerfully. "Don't worry, though. Sakura-chan already collected samples so she could make an antidote if we need one."

"Okay then, have at it." Sasuke said with a nod.

He would've offered for her to sign the snake summoning contract, but though he himself had signed it he wasn't the one who held the summoning scroll.

Oh well.

Maybe someday.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, a man with far too many middle names and titles, glanced up over his glasses at the door when the wards told him that his deputy headmistress was coming up the stairs.

"Enter." He called before the woman had the chance to knock. All the better to make the people of the wizarding world think that he was omniscient.

The gray-haired woman entered with a slight scowl, adjusting her emerald green hat.

"Minerva, what can I do for you, my dear?" he asked with a serene smile, blue eyes twinkling with the help of a clever little wandless charm that he had invented.

"Hayden Potter has not been getting her letters." The Transfiguration professor told him.

"Oh, I'm sure nothing is wrong." Dumbledore let out a small chuckle. "Perhaps her relatives wish to wait for her eleventh birthday to give it to her.

Minerva frowned disapprovingly, and her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Hogwarts letters were sent directly to the young perspective student. Under what circumstances could it— _would_ it—be kept away from the child?

"That's just it, Albus." She chose her words carefully, trying to figure out what he was playing at. "The owl never even left to deliver it."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked, tone slightly sharp as his eyes narrowed.

"A post owl will only refuse to deliver a letter if the recipient of said letter cannot be reached." The stern woman answered with a sniff. "Care to explain, Albus?"

Dumbledore sat in a stunned silence for a moment.

Cannot be reached?

But the girl was with her muggle relatives! No muggle could stop a Hogwarts letter from being delivered, he was sure of it.

"Not to worry, Minerva." He tried to soothe his subordinate. "I'm sure it's merely a misunderstanding. I will check up on her."

Minerva scowled, but left the office.

"More like you'll send someone else to check up on those horrible muggles." She muttered to herself as she descended the stairs.

* * *

One trip to Privet Drive later, and Hagrid came back, reporting that the Durlseys were no longer living there.

Albus seethed at that information.

So that was why. The girl must have been too far away for the owl to deliver her letter.

Those idiot Durlseys. The blood wards protecting his little weapon-to-be were dependent on Petunia Dursley nee Evans, but they were _also_ tied to Number 4 Privet Drive.

The family moving had torn the wards down.

And now he had that to deal with as well as finding the missing child.

* * *

A week had passed, and one Petunia Dursley opened her door to find Dumbledore on the doorstep.

"Ah, Petunia." The old man said with a smile, using his best grandfather voice. "Might I have a word?"

The woman glared at him viciously, practically spitting at him as she said; "You! What reason could you possibly have for intruding upon our _normal_ lives?!"

He frowned. "I have come to speak with Miss Potter, of course. I did tell you that she would be coming to Hogwarts like her mother before her."

Get his point across and remind her of the sister that she loathed in the same sentence.

Ah, multitasking.

The blonde woman grimaced in disgust, though a victorious spark soon entered her eyes. "You're too late, it would seem. She disappeared when she was seven, the ungrateful little freak. Vernon and I assumed that you had whisked her away, but…"

Dumbledore's blue eyes widened in shock.

Hayden Potter had been away from the neglectful and abusive environment that he'd placed her in for the last three to four _years_?!

They were supposed to 'soften her up' for him, make her easy to mold into his perfect little weapon! But depending on where she was, she might have… _self-worth!_

Oh, this wouldn't do. She needed to sacrifice herself and kill Tom! She had to think herself less important than everybody else!

For the Greater Good.

* * *

Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge narrowed his eyes at his main advisor. "I'm sorry, I must have misheard you, Albus. Please repeat that."

"Hayden Potter is missing." The headmaster repeated obediently, hiding a scowl at the fact that he had to follow this idiot's orders.

At least he was easy to manipulate.

"Let me get this straight." Fudge said thoughtfully, straightening the paperwork on his desk. "You placed the girl somewhere in the muggle world, not telling _anyone_ where she was, and assured us that it was for her protection. And now you've lost her, the Girl-Who-Lived, the most famous child in our world and one with a great deal of potential to be even greater."

Dumbledore clenched his fists, which Cornelius couldn't see.

"Yes." The older man said through clenched teeth. "Not to worry, however. I'm sure that she'll turn up before term starts."

The Minister eyed him doubtfully. "For your sake, I hope that she does."

* * *

Unfortunately for Dumbledore, even Fawkes was unable to find the girl, and he had to deal with not only Minerva but the Ministry coming down on him for being so irresponsible.

Severus Snape didn't know what to think.

Finding out that the youngest bane of his existence had been raised by _Petunia_ , the harpy, of all people had snapped him out of his loathing of the girl.

He had grown up around the woman. Either the Potter brat had turned out like her, or…he didn't want to think about it.

If his suspicions were correct, than maybe he was safer wherever she was now.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge scowled to himself as he left Azkaban, having just completed his annual inspection of the horrible place.

He had left the newspaper he had brought in the cell of one Sirius Black, perhaps to rub it in the man's face that the daughter of the friends that he had betrayed was still alive, even if they didn't know where she was.

* * *

Six hours later, alarms rang out as one of the human guards passed by Black's cell and noticed that he had escaped.

They found nothing but a long rope 'crafted' from random scraps of fabric hanging from the window, but found no trace of him. No boats were missing, so he hadn't left that way.

"Let's hope he drowns." One of the guards muttered, realizing that the only other way the man could have gotten off the island would be for him to escape.

* * *

Already a few miles away, a mangy black dog paddled across the open waters, intent on finding his little goddaughter to make sure that she was safe.

* * *

Dumbledore stared at the new first years stoically as Minerva was forced to skip over Potter's last name for the Sorting.

His mouth tightened when he noticed a few students muttering to each other as she did so.

After all, everyone knew that Hayden Potter was supposed to be at Hogwarts this year.

* * *

Meanwhile, away from all of the chaos, the eleven year old that had everybody in such an uproar was laying on her stomach on her big sister's bed.

"Come on, 'Toshi-nii." Hayden urged. "We need to make sure that you've got it down."

Satoshi pouted slightly, and while Sarada didn't exactly look enthusiastic either, she didn't complain.

" _Bunshin!_ " the twins cried out in tandem, hands quickly forming the correct seals as smoke surrounded them. " _Henge!"_

When the smoke dissipated, the twins were still there—but there were five perfect clones each beside them, the bare minimum that they had to make in order for them to be able to use the less-than-chakra-intensive jutsu.

"Good, you've got the basic clone down." Hayden grinned at them.

"I don't see why you're making us learn this." Satoshi groaned after releasing the jutsu. "We already know the Kage Bunshin, and they'll let us use that for the exam."

Sarada reached up to slap him on the back of the head, also getting rid of her clones. "You know why."

"Mom might be able to create a never-ending army of Kage Bunshin, but we can't, even if our reserves _are_ higher than most." Hayden agreed. "At least this way you'll be able to mix regular clones with your Kage Bunshin, that way enemies can't afford to ignore those since Kage Bunshin can do damage and they won't be able to tell the difference."

Satoshi rolled his eyes. "How is it that you're nearly two years younger yet you sound older?"

"I read." Hayden answered dryly. "And I have way more homework than you."

"Speaking of your tutoring, what're you doing now?" Satoshi asked, cutting off his grumbling.

Hayden grinned. "They're starting me on practical spells now that I'm eleven and my magical core is mature enough to not cause any damage!"

The twins' dark eyes brightened.

"Let's see it then." Sarada encouraged.

Hayden thumbed the ring on her right index finger—a custom focus she had had made in the magical shopping district, but the metal was from the Land of Iron, which even in this world was thriving. The iron was black, chakra-conductive, _and_ it had various runes carved into the side to help her concentrate and aid in controlling her magic. As for the actual focus, it had been bathed in a strange mixture of phoenix tears, willingly given unicorn blood, poison from her Runespoor, and her own blood.

No one could remove it but her, she could hide it by willing it invisible, and it was subtle enough that most people would never realize that it was even a focus.

All in all, she was rather proud of it.

And now she could show it off.

With that, she pointed at Satoshi. It wasn't necessary, but she hadn't quite gotten the aim for her spells down yet, so a little direction was helpful.

Nothing.

Until Sarada tried and mostly failed to hold back a snort.

"What?!" Satoshi demanded, whipping his head from Hayden to Sarada and then back again. "What did you do?"

Hayden grinned at him. "Go look in the mirror."

Satoshi hesitated, now worried about just what he was going to find, but slowly walked out of the room and across the hall to the bathroom.

"Hayden!" he whined, distressed.

Sarada lost it, collapsing on the bed beside Hayden in a fit of giggles.

"That's three different spells." Hayden told her sister with a smirk. "My sensei wanted me to cast multiple spells at a time, which is kind of like making a clone that's already under a Henge."

Twenty minutes later, Satoshi slumped back into room, defeated. He had tried to make himself normal again, but even using transformation (Henge) hadn't helped.

And so, reluctantly and amidst snickers from both of the girls, Hayden charmed him back to normal.

But the image of Satoshi with florescent pink hair with the color charm, fuzzy eyebrows that looked like Rock Lee's, and black kitten ears sticking out of his head via Transfiguration would stay in the girls' minds forever.

"Anyway…" Sarada began, shaking her head. "Let's get back to studying. Tomorrow's a big day, after all."

* * *

 **Please review! :)**

 **Hayden is about two years younger, but the twins are like Hermione, who was nearly twelve when she started at Hogwarts, as opposed to Hayden/Harry having just turned eleven. Hence why the two are still at the academy, which they can graduate from at twelve, even though Hayden is already eleven. Their birthday is right after graduation, so…yeah.**

 **The Land of Iron was part of the Allied Shinobi Forces, ninja or not, so I included them. I just didn't know that in the first few chapters so didn't mention them.**


	14. Escapees, Bullies, and Trolls, Oh My!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, or Satoshi, who is from Ouran High School Host Club.**

 **Summary: When Hayden Potter turns seven, she receives a letter from a school that teaches the Lost Shinobi (Ninja) Arts, including a scholarship that gives her information on her family. As Hayden accepts the offer in the hopes of finding somewhere that she can call home, she is brought into the hidden world of the Elemental Nations, the former countries now being allied and forming the academy. Hayden is made aware of her magical heritage on top of her ninja heritage, and Hogwarts will get a few** _ **interesting**_ **surprises when she reenters the magical world as a full-fledged ninja.**

 **Warnings: Blaise x Hayden, female Harry, female Naruto, SasuNaru, spoilers, Uzumaki Lily and Hayden, some angst, some bashing (Dumbledore and Dursleys for sure, haven't decided on everyone else), possible yaoi or yuri pairings at some point…I think that's it. Sorry if I missed anything.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto raised an eyebrow curiously as she took the letter from the large owl.

"What on earth?" she mumbled to herself, using a kunai as a letter opener. Reading the missive, the blonde bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked immediately, seeing his wife's expression.

The kids, besides Sayuri who was happily making a mess of her breakfast, eyed her worriedly.

"Black Sirius, Hayden's godfather, escaped from prison a few weeks into September." She explained.

Hayden paled, and the twins looked confused.

"Escaped from prison?" Satoshi wondered.

"Okay, why was he in prison in the first place, and why don't you three look very worried?" Sarada asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Hayden shuddered slightly, remembering what she'd read about Dementors before answering. "He was thrown in Azkaban, a wizarding prison, without a trial. He was never even charged, much less convicted."

"The goblins weren't convinced that he'd committed the crime that he was _unofficially_ accused of." Sasuke continued.

The twins scowled at the thought of such an injustice.

"He…they think that he betrayed my parents, telling Voldemort where they were hiding." Hayden said quietly, poking at her food a bit before halting her movements, since stabbing at your food was considered violent and barbaric. That was why chopsticks had been invented.

"But the whole thing reeks of a cover-up." Naruto scowled at the thought. "We think he was innocent, and someone just let him take the blame."

The twins thought about that for a moment.

"So what are we going to do?" Satoshi asked.

Hayden looked at him in surprise.

"Baka…" Sarada said fondly. "Like we're going to not do anything. Even if he did do it, you deserve to know for sure."

Hayden gave her a slightly watery smile as Satoshi and their parents nodded. Even Sayuri bobbed her tiny head a bit, once she saw the others do it.

"I'm going to write back to the goblins and request for them to track Black-san down." Sasuke answered Satoshi's original question.

"And I'll contact the Ministry and see if we can't get him a trial." Naruto added, being in the best position to make that request."

Maybe he'd even end up living in the village, she mused. However, she didn't want to get Hayden's hope up until they knew that he was innocent, and they would also need to work it out with both Black-san and the Canadian Ministry if he _was_ declared innocent.

* * *

Hermione Granger, First Year Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, _sobbed_ as she wiped at her eyes, trying to stop her tears.

She had thought that the wizarding world would be different. She had thought, _this_ was finally a place where she wouldn't be the odd one out—where she would fit in.

She had been wrong.

It was even worse!

Bullying was rampant in the hallways, she was constantly harassed and belittled by the other Gryffindors-mostly the boys, for caring so much about her education, for her hair and or her admittedly large teeth.

And then there was the absolutely _despicable_ prejudice against muggleborns like her!

Oh, she had no problem acknowledging that one's heritage was important, something to be proud of. They had every right to be proud of their magic and their families.

But that did NOT mean that they were better than every non-pureblood.

The wizarding world might consider themselves 'enlightened' but over the last couple of months she had learned otherwise.

Prejudice against a good chunk of the populations, no teaching standards, abusive and/or utterly horrible teachers, bullying, terrorists and dark lords, no electricity, a forbidden forest full of dangerous creatures and a corridor that you had to avoid unless you wanted to die…

They didn't even teach the basics like mathematics and writing/reading skills.

…Sigh.

Ugh, that Weasley prat was right on this, at least. She _needed_ to sort out her priorities.

Of course, Ronald was the reason that she was crying in the girls' bathroom in the first place, as Hermione had overheard him insult her.

" _She's a nightmare, honestly! It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends!"_

She had only been trying to make friends.

Maybe she had gone about it the wrong way, but that was the only way she knew how.

* * *

Cedric frowned worriedly, rushing down the hallways as he looked for the young lion that he had overheard the ickle Gryffindor gossip queens tell their male counterparts was crying in the bathroom.

And then…

" _TROLL!" Quirrel sprinted in the Great Hall during the Halloween feast, panting and gasping. "TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!"_

 _Dumbledore stood up._

" _Thought you ought to know." Quirrell finished before collapsing._

The fourth year was halfway back to his dormitory after Headmaster Dumbledore sent them all to their common rooms when he had remembered that the Granger girl hadn't been there to hear the warning.

So, like the good Samaritan that he was, he foolishly went off on his own to find her.

He was brought out of his musings as he heard a feminine scream—coming from the girls' bathroom at the end of the corridor.

He burst into the room, seeing a huge mountain troll hovering over the young brunette, who was frozen, staring wide-eyed at the beast, who raised its wooden club.

"BOMBARDA!" Cedric shouted, aiming at the troll, who stumbled and turned. "Granger, move!"

The brunette blinked slowly, breaking out of her fearful trance only for her eyes to widen once more as she realized what was happening.

Hermione cried out in horror as the troll started towards the older Hufflepuff.

She clumsily pulled out her wand, muttering to herself as she listed off all of the spells she had learned so far.

"Petrificus totalus!" she intoned, imagining to herself that she was performing the spell in the classroom, not in this situation.

The troll froze, its club only a few feet from Cedric's head.

The Hufflepuff exhaled slowly, hands shaking slightly as he slowly walked up to the younger girl and gently grabbing ahold of her wrist, pulling her around the troll and out of the room before closing the door behind them and casting as many locking charms as he could in case the spell wore off.

"I'll take you to your common room." Cedric said, tension in his muscles lessening slightly now that they were out of immediate danger. "Tell the Head Girl—who's a Gryffindor this year—that the troll found you and where it is. She'll have a way of contacting the professors."

Hermione nodded faintly, the events of the night catching up with her.

"T-thank you." She said, glancing at the other boy more closely than before, when she had been more concerned with the hulking beast about to kill her. He was rather handsome, she supposed, but he also looked genuinely kind. "For helping me. I doubt many would have done that."

Cedric looked pained, forced to acknowledge that a fair few in the school really would have left her in there with the troll. "My pleasure. I'm Cedric, by the way. Cedric Diggory."

"Hermione Granger."

And a friendship was born.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Yes, the troll scene was different. Harry/Hayden wasn't there to remind Ron, so he wasn't the one to go rescue her. Then I thought, what better way to get Hermione to make friends than to introduce her to a Hufflepuff known for having a lot of friends (or at least admirers who will be nice to her.)**

 **Besides, now she'll have the opportunity to become the girl that most of us know and love even without Hayden/Harry to get her out of her isolated shell.**


	15. Sirius Black, Marauder Extraordinaire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, Ouran High School Host Club, or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

 **Summary: When Hayden Potter turns seven, she receives a letter from a school that teaches the Lost Shinobi (Ninja) Arts, including a scholarship that gives her information on her family. As Hayden accepts the offer in the hopes of finding somewhere that she can call home, she is brought into the hidden world of the Elemental Nations, the former countries now being allied and forming the academy. Hayden is made aware of her magical heritage on top of her ninja heritage, and Hogwarts will get a few** _ **interesting**_ **surprises when she reenters the magical world as a full-fledged ninja.**

 **Warnings: Blaise x Hayden, female Harry, female Naruto, SasuNaru, spoilers, Uzumaki Lily and Hayden, some angst, some bashing (Dumbledore and Dursleys for sure, haven't decided on everyone else), possible yaoi or yuri pairings at some point…I think that's it. Sorry if I missed anything.**

 **I almost didn't write this tonight, because I haven't been feeling well today, but it passed. I couldn't even move without my stomach protesting. Thank whoever's listening that that's over.**

 **Anyways, here you go.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sirius stared at the three goblins that had managed to track him down and corner him (well, he couldn't Apparate without a wand), all of them wearing heavy battle armor.

"Who sent you?" he asked, voice hoarse from disuse. "Doubt the Ministry would be bright enough to hire goblins. No offense."

Usually that would cause the short creatures to sneer, but he _had_ just blatantly insulted the Ministry and shown that he at least respected the goblins' efficiency.

"Sasuke Uchiha, head of the Uchiha clan of the Allied Nation, formerly of Konoha." One of the warriors answered. "He contacted us to let you know that his family is in a position to negotiate a trial for you."

Sirius was baffled. "Wait, what? Who? _Where?_ "

A clan head, was that another term for head of a pureblood family? Most of them with any significant power had connections to You-Know-Who, and _they_ knew that he hadn't been a Death Eater, so why on earth would they offer help him?

"The Allied Nations is a hidden society in Canada with many who manipulate their chakra and use it in a way that the ignorant might consider magic." One of the other goblins explained. "They came here from another world shortly before your Dark Lord was defeated by your goddaughter."

The gray-eyed man gasped shakily, looking them straight in the eye. "Hayden. She's still missing, right? Do you know where she is? Is she safe?"

Seeing that the man was about to hyperventilate, the third goblin rolled his eyes. "Miss Potter was adopted by Uchiha and his wife, Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto, one of the five leaders of the Allied Nation and a distant cousin of Mrs. Potter's, when she was seven years old. As far as we are aware, she is happy and as safe as one with her status can expect to be."

Sirius collapsed to the ground, on his knees as he realized that Hayden wasn't dead, like he had feared. She was safe. Mostly. But honestly, everything considered, he could deal with that.

And apparently he had this Uchiha man and his family to thank for that.

The least he could do was trust him enough to follow through on his promise of a trial.

Maybe…maybe he would even be able to see his goddaughter.

Not that he deserved it. He could reason that he had been trying to eliminate a threat, but it was a weak excuse. He had put revenge before her.

He had failed her.

Still, she was the daughter of James, his brother, and the lovely spitfire Lily Potter nee Evans.

James had been the most forgiving and understanding person that he had ever known besides Remus, and the only person that Lily had ever been unable to forgive, as far as he knew, was Sniv—

Snape.

He really needed to work on that if he wanted to be allowed to meet Hayden.

"Okay." Sirius glanced at the three goblins. "What do I need to do?"

* * *

An hour later, Sirius was in cuffs.

As uncomfortable as it was, he could hardly blame the officers for it.

While the 'hidden ninja society' was under their own rule, totally independent of Canada's Ministry of Magic, they occasionally collaborated together, hence how the 'Hokage,' Hayden's adopted mother, had been able to talk them into giving him a trial.

A beautiful blonde with brown eyes, broad shoulders (probably from combat training), and her long hair clipped up with a barrette, watched him carefully with sharp eyes.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, he's not going to escape." Another man, this one with black hair and dark eyes said with an amused smirk.

"I know, Colonel Mustang." The blonde, Riza Hawkeye, answered calmly, stoic expression unchanging. "I am simply doing my job."

Sirius raised a curious eyebrow. Were those muggle military ranks?

Interesting, considering they were part of the Ministry of Magic. Perhaps Canada was more 'progressive' than its counterpart in the United Kingdom.

Not that that would be difficult, Sirius admitted. Wizarding Britain was notoriously backwards in the eyes of most of the world.

Sirius caught side of the man's glove, white with a strange red design on it.

"What is that?" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

The two officers turned to him, questioning looks in their eyes, before Mustang followed his gaze.

"Ah, this is my pride and joy." The man answered, raising the hand. "Made of ignition cloth, it lets off sparks when I snap my fingers. The red design is what's called a Transmutation Circle. It allows me to use alchemy to create flames from the spark."

"Alchemy?" Sirius repeated, baffled. "What? But…that's _extremely_ rare!"

Both the man and woman snorted.

"Maybe in Britain, but it is quite common here." Hawkeye told him. "There's an entire division at the Ministry solely for alchemists, most of whom are trained in combat. Colonel Mustang here is known as the Flame Alchemist."

"Fire is my specialty." Mustang agreed.

"Which makes you useless in the rain." Riza muttered.

"It was one time!" her commanding officer protested.

Sirius smiled slightly, which went unnoticed by the two officers, who started bickering like an old married couple.

In fact, he wondered if they weren't actually together.

Guess it had been a good idea to restrain himself from flirting with the woman. Not only was she possibly in a relationship already, but she could most likely break him, too.

If these were the kind of people that would be working his case…well, he already trusted them more than his own country's law enforcement. Besides Madam Bones, but her hands were usually tied by idiots like Fudge, so whatever.

For the first time, he felt _true_ hope.

Sirius had a feeling that in no time at all, he would be a free man.

He tuned back into the conversation when the Colonel's eyes brightened, mentioning that when he was Minister (ambitious, wasn't he?) he would require all of the women to wear mini-skirts as part of their uniforms.

Now _that_ was a good campaign promise.

Sirius gave it the Marauder Stamp of Approval™, a high honor indeed.

He outright snorted when the blonde sighed in resignation and slapped the man upside the head, boss or not.

Oh yeah. If they weren't together now, they would be sometime in the future.

* * *

"Okay, let's get this over with." Roy muttered to himself after dosing his prisoner with Veritaserum, noting that the man's gray eyes were glazed over, showing that the potion was working. "What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black." The man answered, no inflection or emotion at all in his voice.

This wasn't the first time that Roy had done this, but still…it was kind of creepy. Those under the potion were practically non-cannibalistic zombies. Or inferi (it depended who you asked).

"Age?"

"32 years old."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No."

" _Were_ you a Death Eater?" tenses were important, after all.

"No."

"Where were you the night the Potter family was murdered?"

"I was on duty."

"In what capacity?"

"I was an Auror." Sirius answered. "There's always trouble on Halloween, especially during the war."

Mustang nodded in agreement. "Had you been in contact with the 'Dark Lord' commonly referred to as You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"No." Sirius denied.

"Had you been in contact with any of his followers?"

"In battle." Sirius answered.

"How so?"

"Insults, taunts, pranks, curses exchanged." The drugged man listed.

"Noted." Roy wondered what kinds of pranks. "Did you know the Potter family's location?"

"Yes."

"They were under the Fidelius charm, correct?"

"Yes."

"Were you their Secret Keeper?"

"No."

"Who was?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"The man you reportedly killed the day after the Potters' died." Roy muttered. "Is he actually dead?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"When I confronted him he started yelling about how I had betrayed James and Lily, before casting a fire spell at a gas tank, which exploded, killing thirteen muggles."

"Still leaving behind at least one witness to his claim that you were the traitor." Roy continued. "But he didn't die. How did he survive?"

"He is an Animagus. A rat." Sirius answered. "He cut off his finger, changed into his animal form, Wormtail, and escaped via the sewers. The Ministry found his finger and assumed that I had killed him, the rest of his body destroyed."

Riza Hawkeye scowled from behind the one-way glass window that looked into the interrogation room.

Those idiots in the UK hadn't even done an investigation, had they?

To the woman who followed rules and procedures as much as she could, only not doing so in extenuating circumstances (like Roy being stupid), this was unforgivable.

"Why were you found laughing after the event?"

"I was hysterical, realizing that Peter, the least intelligent or creative in our circle of friends, had managed to outsmart us all."

"And your claim that you killed the Potters after your arrest?"

"I was their first choice as Secret Keeper but thought it would be too obvious, so I suggested they use Peter instead."

"Did you have any idea that Pettigrew was a traitor or would sell them out?"

"No."

"You weren't given a trial, correct?"

"No."

"Do you know why?"

"No, though the Death Eaters that infiltrated the Ministry probably had something to do with it."

Mustang and Hawkeye grimaced at the thought. Corrupt governments were a pain in the ass.

"How did you escape from Azkaban?"

"I used my unregistered Animagus form, a black dog that looks like a grim. I climbed out my window and swam to the mainland."

"Why escape when you did?"

"The Minister left his newspaper in my cell during his routine check of the island, and there was an article about Hayden being missing. I needed to make sure that she was okay."

The two officers smiled slightly.

The man had faced Dementors for nearly a decade, was entirely capable of escaping at any time, but only did so for his goddaughter.

That was a point in his favor.

"Then today, blah blah blah, I, Colonel Roy Mustang, hereby absolve you of all guilt concerning the deaths of Lily and James Potter, as well as the deaths of thirteen muggles."

With that, he poured the antidote down the other man's throat.

"Congratulations." He gave the man a small smirk. "Now that you're free, what are you going to do?"

Barely managing to stop himself from saying 'Go to Disneyland,' Sirius' eyes brightened. "I'd like to see my goddaughter, if her…adopted parents will allow it."

It pained him to think that anyone could stop him from doing so, but he was well aware that the pair could easily bar him from seeing Hayden.

Still, they'd managed to find him and arrange a trial for him, indirectly granting him his freedom, so maybe they would.

* * *

In the end, Sirius was indeed allowed to meet his goddaughter and her family, and was granted Canadian citizenship and a place in the village, which he was kind of surprised to find was in fact run by ninja.

That was new.

It was more than a little awkward, of course. He had missed so much of her life, and she hadn't even been two years old when he saw her last. Finding out about the Dursleys had made him feel even worse, though she assured him that she didn't blame him.

Her family was…odd. Naruto and Satoshi were cool, Sarada was sweet, if a bit introverted, baby Sayuri (he cried when Hayden quietly explained that Lily was her namesake) was almost as adorable as Hayden had been, and Sasuke…well, he loved his family, Hayden included. He had the feeling that he would have been sorted in Slytherin, though.

It had taken him a long while to come to terms with the fact that Hayden was basically in training to be a warrior assassin, though. Unfortunately, he could do nothing to stop it, and it wasn't his place anyway.

He supposed that's what the goblins had meant by 'as safe as can be expected for someone with her status.'

He'd thought they meant being the Girl-Who-Lived and the last Potter, but apparently they actually meant being the adopted daughter of an important political figure (even if Naruto hated politics) and the head of a nearly extinct clan.

At least she hadn't graduated from their academy, yet. Then the missions would put her in even more danger.

Still, they were moving on.

Sirius rented himself out an apartment, and met a woman named Anko when he was checking out the local bar scene.

Funny, sadistic, didn't give a damn if she insulted someone…

Just his type.

He'd have to get used to the snakes she could summon, though. Of course, he'd have to get used to that anyway, considering Hayden's familiar was a Runespoor and she herself a Parselmouth.

He wondered what Dumbledore would have to say about that.

Then again, he didn't care.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Sorry it's slightly late, I hadn't realized how much I had to write for this chapter.**


	16. Christmas, age 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, Ouran High School Host Club, or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

 **Summary: When Hayden Potter turns seven, she receives a letter from a school that teaches the Lost Shinobi (Ninja) Arts, including a scholarship that gives her information on her family. As Hayden accepts the offer in the hopes of finding somewhere that she can call home, she is brought into the hidden world of the Elemental Nations, the former countries now being allied and forming the academy. Hayden is made aware of her magical heritage on top of her ninja heritage, and Hogwarts will get a few** _ **interesting**_ **surprises when she reenters the magical world as a full-fledged ninja.**

 **Warnings: Blaise x Hayden, female Harry, female Naruto, SasuNaru, spoilers, Uzumaki Lily and Hayden, some angst, some bashing (Dumbledore and Dursleys for sure, haven't decided on everyone else), yaoi or yuri pairings at some point…I think that's it. Sorry if I missed anything.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hayden beamed as she opened the door to reveal some of their houseguests.

"Uncle Gaara!" the eleven year old cheered, hugging the redhead tightly, pleased when his sand didn't react to the physical contact.

Apparently he'd had problems with it acting on its own when he was younger, but that stopped when the Ichibi was extracted and later sealed away in her mother, who couldn't control sand like her friend and honorary brother.

*shudder*

Unfortunately, she didn't have to imagine what life without positive physical contact was like, since she had lived with the Dursleys.

At least both Hayden and her favorite uncle's luck had changed.

"Hayden-chan." The Kazekage greeted with a tiny smile, teal eyes softening slightly. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas." The preteen returned, smiling back at him before looking to the rest of the group with him, which included Kankarō, Temari, Shikamaru, and Shikadai. "To all of you."

Temari came up and gave her a hug, ruffling her black hair a bit despite her protests. "You too, gaki."

Kankaro snickered at the disgruntled look on Hayden's face while Shikadai rolled his dark green eyes.

"So troublesome…" he muttered, bypassing his mother and heading towards the living room after a nod to Hayden.

Shikamaru smirked lazily, up until Temari elbowed him in the gut.

"He gets that from you." She accused.

"Obviously." Gaara murmured, before pulling Hayden away and back into the house, out of the cold and away from his volatile sister in case she decided to beat up his brother-in-law. If Kankaro was smart, he would follow, but…well, he'd never been the brainy one out of the three siblings.

* * *

Hinata strode into the room, gracefully removing her coat and shoes, despite Naruto assuring her, Neji, and Kimiko that they didn't need to.

Ugh, Hyūgas and their propriety.

At least Tenten got the hint and didn't bother, not that she was any help.

"Sakura-chan might not make it." Hinata told Naruto, frowning regretfully. "A relative of one of our students from the outside world was attacked by her father, and she barely managed to escape and come through one of the portals."

Naruto scowled at the thought of someone attacking their family, and Sasuke glared darkly, having more than enough experience with that.

Even if Itachi had been blackmailed into doing it in exchange for Sasuke's life.

"Is she okay?" Ino asked, concerned.

Hinata sighed. "I'm…not entirely sure. She seems like a cheerful little girl, but the circumstances scared her, and she won't go anywhere without her dog."

"Smart girl." Kiba muttered, yelping when his daughter Kira slapped him.

"Not the time, dad." The white-eyed girl muttered, earning an approving look from her mother, who continued.

"She got away before the man could do whatever it was he was attempting, so she's not injured too badly, but don't be surprised if you're called in to talk to her."

Ino, who sometimes acted as a therapist for ninja and civilians alike, nodded in understanding.

* * *

"Your house is way too small for this many people." Inojin told Satoshi, slightly amused as he looked around the room.

Satoshi snickered. "Yeah, dad mentioned that next year we might rent out one of those really big rooms at the hotel that they use when the councils meet with ambassadors from the ministry."

"That would work." Kimiko agreed, absentmindedly twirling one of her new kunai around her finger.

Just like her mother, even if she did take more after Neji in appearance.

"We're just lucky Sirius-san's new friends with the Ministry are having their own party tonight, or it would be even more crowded." Sarada said with a smile. "As it is, Hayden-imōto made a few batches of cookies and sent them over."

"She's rather fond of Hawkeye-san." Satoshi agreed with a snicker. "She slapped the Colonel upside the head when she heard him make a joke that the Lieutenant should show a little more skin."

"He's a bit of an ass." Sarada sniffed distastefully. "But I don't think he's serious when he says that stuff."

Her twin nodded thoughtfully before changing the subject.

* * *

Hayden's mouth dropped as she opened her present from Sirius.

"A Nimbus 2000!" she said, awed and she stroked the sleek broomstick, eying the engraving under the official gold Nimbus 2000 carving on the handle, where her named was also written in gold. "Thanks Sirius!"

"Your welcome, pup." Sirius grinned, pleased with himself.

Naruto resisted the urge to frown at the man.

She had told Hayden that she would have to wait until she graduated from the academy to get her broom—just like Satoshi had, though at this point they mostly shared it. Intentional or not, Sirius had undermined her and Sasuke's authority by not asking if he could get her that. She understood that it must be painful to think of Hayden referring to anyone besides the man's friends as her parents, and knew that he wanted to make up for his absence in her life, but still.

She would need to have a little talk with him about that.

From what she knew about wizarding godparents, they really didn't have any authority unless the child's parents died and they were granted custody, and Sirius' mistake running after Pettigrew had cost him. Now Hayden was her daughter, and though she was all for Sirius being a part of her life, she wasn't going to let him try and steal her away.

Anyway, now she had to think of something else to get Hayden as a graduation present.

Satoshi had his broom, Sarada a chakra-conductive katana from Tenten's shop that the kunoichi/weapons mistress had begun teaching her to use…

She'd have to think about it.

Watching from the sidelines, a few people grimaced in sympathy as they saw the blonde frown.

Anko sighed, realizing that she might have to keep the British wizard from doing too anything stupid.

Hopefully he wouldn't royally fuck up his fledgling relationship with Hayden-chan, because if he did, there would be nowhere he could run that her family wouldn't follow and extract vengeance.

That would be such a shame, too, the purple-haired woman admitted to herself. He was the only man she'd ever met that might be able to keep up with her.

* * *

"Hey everyone!" a certain pinkette walked through the door, a little girl and large white dog trailing behind her. "Sorry I'm late!"

"Aunt Sakura!" Satoshi greeted her with a happy grin. "We were afraid you wouldn't make it."

"Well, how could I miss one of our infamous gatherings?" Sakura grinned, remembering the last reunion where Lee had gotten drunk. Luckily it was at Kankarō's house. "I brought a friend."

She stepped aside, and a little girl with brunette hair in twin braids and wide blue eyes stepped forward nervously. She was wearing a light pink shirt, blue jumper, and purple winter coat.

There was also a Band-Aid on her cheek, but otherwise she appeared to be unharmed.

"H-hello." The little girl said shyly. "I'm Nina. And this is Alexander!"

She hugged the dog, arms barely about to fit around his large neck, and giggled as the white canine licked her face.

Hayden stepped forward, heart aching at the sad loneliness she could see in the girl's eyes. "It's nice to meet you, Nina! Happy Christmas."

Nina's eyes brightened hopefully at Hayden's kind voice and smile.

"I'm Hayden." She continued, smiling as the other kids came up to them and greeted the girl. "I'm eleven. How old are you?"

"Four." Nina answered with a toothy grin. "Wow, you're so old! Just like big brothers! But bigger brother is much taller…"

The little girl hummed to herself, wishing that Ed-niisan and Al-niisan were there with her.

Maybe she could ask the pretty woman with pink hair if they could go visit them tomorrow!

When the little girl did just that, Sakura agreed with a smile, promising that they could go see the eleven and twelve year old boys.

Honestly, any distraction at this point was good.

Not only had Nina been lonely after her mother had disappeared, but her father had attacked her and it looked like he'd been the reason for his wife's disappearance. The man was an alchemist, though, so the Amestrian (no one knew why they called it that, since they were in Canada) Ministry could send their own alchemist to investigate and hopefully lock away Nina's father for life.

If not outright sentence him to death.

Sakura would be perfectly fine with that, especially after scanning Nina and even Alexander's chakra with Hinata and getting a vague idea of what the man had almost done to the innocent girl and her beloved pet.

May the bastard rot in Hell.

* * *

Within minutes, Nina was hanging out with Hayden and the other kids, cooing over baby Sayuri and three (almost four) year old Amaya and enjoying the Christmas cookies and chocolates that Hayden was sharing with everyone, which she had been given by a classmate.

The black-haired girl was even able to come up with a last-minute gift for Nina, giving the little girl and her large dog matching necklaces that she had conjured, the pendant in the shape of a dog's paw print, with various protection spells and with runes and seals carved into it, one of which would allow the two to find each other if they ever got separated.

Ironic, if you knew what her father had tried to do to the two of them.

Despite everything that she had been through, Nina was enjoying herself. Her new big brothers and sisters were really nice, she had two new _little_ sisters (one of whom had pretty blue hair, a novelty to the young girl), the nice pink-haired lady was looking after her, _and_ she would get to see big brothers Ed and Al soon.

* * *

In the end, Sakura adopted Nina (and Alexander, of course), also becoming a sort of aunt for the girl's honorary brothers, Edward and Alphonse Elric, ages twelve and eleven respectively, who visited regularly and even had their own rooms in Sakura's house. The boys' friend Winry and _her_ grandmother Pinako, both of whom had known the boys since birth, also dropped by occasionally.

To Sakura, who never had any children and whose fiancé had been killed in action (Tsunade had been horrified that her student's love had died in the same way her own had) and had never fallen in love since then, the little girl was a godsend.

She was concerned about the two boys, though, not because she didn't trust them around Nina (the boys clearly adored the girl and would protect her with their lives), but because of their situation.

Orphaned after their mother fell sick, abandoned by their father when they were really young. They had tried bringing their mother back with alchemy, only for the Equivalent Exchange principle, the most absolute rule of alchemy, to bring punishment down on them.

Edward lost a leg, Alphonse his body, and then Edward lost his _arm_ in exchange for being able to bind his little brother's soul to a suit of armor using the blood from his wounds.

Now their life goal was to find a way to get their bodies back (Edward being more concerned about getting Alphonse's body back than his own limbs), and it seemed that the Philosopher's Stone was their best bet.

The pink-haired medic didn't know it, but it was really quite ironic, considering that deep inside of a certain school was the very stone the brothers were looking for.

Ah, well. Sakura would support them no matter if they succeeded or failed.

The fact that actions had consequences was one lesson that the Elric brothers wouldn't soon forget.

She only wished that their punishment hadn't been so harsh and long-term, if not permanent.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was contemplating the very same ruby red stone that the Elric brothers had dedicated themselves to finding.

Both parties were self-serving (let's be honest here), but the old man's plans for the stone were far more damaging, whereas the boys only wanted to fix their own mistake.

The old man stared out of his office window, blue eyes narrowed.

He had been planning for the Potter brat to find the Mirror of Erised during the winter break, giving her James' Invisibility Cloak (which he so coveted, but it wouldn't accept him) as a Christmas 'present' and giving her a hint on how to get the stone out of the mirror later on.

Alas, his plans concerning her had apparently been doomed since she was seven.

He cursed Mrs. Figg, who he hadn't known had fallen ill and died quietly asleep, leaving her unable to tell him of Potter's disappearance.

Dragon Pox, indeed.

And now because of that Hayden was outside of his sphere of influence, quite possibly becoming a rather independent (i.e. _dangerous_ , in his opinion) girl. Sirius' escape from Azkaban and Remus' own panicked begging for him to find her before Black could find and kill her weren't helping, either.

The worst part was that he still hadn't managed to find even a trace, hear even a _whisper_ , of where she was.

He wondered how his plans had failed so badly.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Somehow this chapter feels lacking, but I can't quite put my finger on it.**

 **I get that they might not actually have Christmas in the Naruto world, considering they're from a different world where Christianity might not exist, but oh well. And yes, I'm also aware that many in Japan don't celebrate Christmas, and many that do don't do it for religious reasons. I also know that Christmas Day isn't considered as important as Christmas Eve, which is more for couples than the whole family. I just wanted to give Hayden the whole Christmas experience, since she was always left out at the Dursleys, so we'll just pretend that they celebrate it like this.**

 **I kind of made Sirius like Molly Weasley, overstepping boundaries in regards to Hayden/Harry. Molly bossed him and Hermione around like they were her own kids, even while a guest in Sirius' house and ignoring the fact that Sirius had a better claim over Harry (not that he/she's a possession), and now Sirius didn't bother to ask whether Hayden's parents would mind if he got her the broom.**

 **I'm not bashing him, really, but he needs to understand that he isn't Hayden's guardian. Naruto and Sasuke are, and they're the ones who call the shots. His opinion doesn't really matter, legally, even if he was appointed by Lily and James as her godfather.**

 **As for Nina (spoiler), I hated that she died in Fullmetal Alchemist, especially the circumstances around it. A hybrid of her and Alexander that was then blown up from the inside? She's four, she didn't deserve that. So I brought her into the story. It's just a quirk of hers to call older kids big brother/sister even if she just met them. When Ed and Al met her, because they were staying at her house for a while, she referred to them as her brothers from the get-go.**

 **Also, Sakura's deceased fiancé is just some random guy, not anyone we know from the series.**


	17. Graduation, Finally

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, Ouran High School Host Club, Fullmetal Alchemist, or Black Bullet.**

 **Summary: When Hayden Potter turns seven, she receives a letter from a school that teaches the Lost Shinobi (Ninja) Arts, including a scholarship that gives her information on her family. As Hayden accepts the offer in the hopes of finding somewhere that she can call home, she is brought into the hidden world of the Elemental Nations, the former countries now being allied and forming the academy. Hayden is made aware of her magical heritage on top of her ninja heritage, and Hogwarts will get a few** _ **interesting**_ **surprises when she reenters the magical world as a full-fledged ninja.**

 **Warnings: Blaise x Hayden, female Harry, female Naruto, SasuNaru, spoilers, Uzumaki Lily and Hayden, some angst, some bashing (Dumbledore and Dursleys for sure, haven't decided on everyone else), yaoi or yuri pairings at some point…I think that's it. Sorry if I missed anything.**

 **I'm so annoyed with this website right now. I put a lot of effort into the last chapter (though I'm still not quite satisfied with it) and most of you guys weren't even able to review it after you read it. Then of course I wasn't able to update and my streak was broken through no fault of my own.**

 **Anyway, thought I'd post this a couple hours early since you guys didn't get a chapter yesterday.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hayden bit her lip anxiously, still using the Henge no jutsu as she stared at Iruka-sensei.

Iruka stared back at the perfect likeness of himself.

The scarred man smiled, handing his favorite student's daughter her very own hitai-at with the Allied Nation's symbol.

Hayden accepted her prize with a wide grin, immediately tying it around her neck like Hinata-chan. She would probably move it later, but for now it was fine where it was.

"Congratulations, Hayden-chan." Iruka gave her a large smile.

"Couldn't have done it without you, Iruka-sensei!" the black haired girl replied cheekily, though the man could hear the genuine gratitude in her voice.

'Three down, one more to go.' Iruka thought to himself as Hayden happily left the room. 'Sayuri's next.'

And who knew, maybe Naruto and her husband (who Iruka still thought wasn't good enough for his 'little sister') would have more kids for Iruka to teach.

* * *

"You didn't pass?" Satoshi asked, baffled.

His little sister stood in front of him, evidence of crying on her face, looking down shamefully as if afraid to make eye contact. There was no hitai-at in sight.

"How?!" her brother continued, sounding indignant on her behalf. "You're the top kunoichi of the year! You've got the best grades in the class, and you perfected the academy jutsu years ago…"

His eyes suddenly narrowed in suspicion, mimicking Sarada, who was already staring at her little sister in disbelief.

"Test anxiety?" Hayden offered weakly.

Sarada crossed her arms, eyebrow raising.

"Okay, you look like mom when you do that." Hayden told her sister with a grin, causing Sarada to smile and Satoshi to laugh in agreement.

"Where is it?" Sarada asked, amused.

In response, Hayden pulled the black cloth with the metal plate out of her weapons pouch, tying it around her left upper arm.

"I can't believe you fell for that." Sarada scolded her twin.

"She's a good actress!" Satoshi protested.

"Glad to know the acting lessons with Koyuki-hime paid off." Hayden said with a grin.

"Don't get overconfident, imōto." Sarada warned. "Satoshi-nii is gullible, so him falling for it doesn't mean anything."

Hayden snickered at Satoshi whined about his sisters ganging up on him.

"Silly Sato-nii!" Sayuri squealed from her highchair, the three year old clapping happily.

Satoshi's shoulders slumped. "Sayuri-imōto…you have betrayed me."

The young blonde who looked so much like their mother blinked in confusion before grinning up at him innocently, raising her arms towards him.

Satoshi grumbled, but picked her up.

"Don't worry, you're still my favorite." The only male out of the four siblings assured her, ignoring Hayden and his twin snorting in the background.

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger." Hayden teased.

Satoshi glanced at her, unimpressed. "As if you aren't."

Hayden laughed, acknowledging the point.

* * *

When Hayden told her parents, friends, and extended family the good news, she was shocked to be given a large scroll full of wind jutsu to learn from.

Well, after Nina had handed her a drawing of Hayden with a forehead protector, signed by both the five year old and Alexander.

"I was going to keep our agreement that you'd get a broom, but _someone_ beat me to it." Naruto told her. "Still, you've been wanted to learn how to use nature jutsu for a while, and we don't know if your Jonin sensei will know any, so here you go."

Hayden squealed happily, hugging her mother tightly, ecstatic at the gift and already planning to read through the scroll that night.

Sirius grimaced apologetically from across the room, remembering the long talk he'd had with Naruto and Sasuke after that incident.

Honestly, he hadn't meant to go over their heads like that, he'd just bought his goddaughter the broom because he knew that she loved flying and didn't want her to have to share Satoshi's.

He hadn't known that there was a _reason_ her brother had one already while she didn't.

Admittedly, he _might_ have assumed that Hayden's new parents were spoiling Satoshi, who was at least Sasuke's by birth even if not Naruto's, while neglecting Hayden.

It sounded like something his own parents had done with him and Regulus, his favored and now deceased younger brother, so he'd been on the lookout for it.

Unfortunately, not only had he been wrong (it was obvious now that the pair considered Hayden family just as much as they did the twins and 'baby Lily,' as Sirius called Sayuri) that had come back to bite him.

He'd been forced to go to a mind healer with the Ministry, and Hayden's 'Aunt Ino' had also done her part in helping him recover as much as possible from both his childhood and Azkaban, but it was slow going. Dementors really screwed up a person's mind, at while Padfoot had lessened the impact, Sirius was hardly in top shape.

Sirius couldn't deny that he needed the therapy, though.

He glanced at Anko, his girlfriend.

Lucky for him, he had his lovely purple-haired temptress to help him.

The other Marauders' would've had a heart attack if they knew that he was actually serious about a girl (yes, yes, we all know the pun is there), but he really was.

Beautiful, intelligent, devious, lethal, and more than a little crazy, Sirius thought that she was perfect for him.

And who knows, maybe someday they'd have their own attractive, smart, prank-loving hellions.

* * *

A few days later, Hayden sat patiently as Iruka-sensei read off the teams.

"Team Three!" he called. "Uzumaki Hayden. Fuse Midori. Hiruko Kohina. Jonin sensei is Hyūga Tenten."

Hayden grinned, happy that her aunt would be her sensei, before smiling at her new teammates. Midori smiled back shyly, and Kohina eyed them thoughtfully, running a hand down her two katana.

'I hope she's not thinking of using those on us.' Hayden thought to herself, knowing that Kohina was known to be more than a little sadistic. Still, she was better than she used to be. Now she didn't go around saying 'I want to cut them' whenever someone rubbed her the wrong way.

Still creepy, though.

* * *

Hayden glanced at her two teammates as they waited for Tenten- _sensei_ to arrive at the training grounds for her to test them.

Midori was wearing a purple skirt with black shorts underneath, a long-sleeved white sweater, and an adorable black witch hat. Her long gray/white hair was loosely intertwined with a light purple ribbon that matched her purple eyes.

She wasn't wearing the hat to make fun of Hayden (everyone in the 'village' knew about her being a witch) but to hide the cat ears on her head, which had been discovered during a spar when it was knocked off. She'd been wearing it long before she'd met Hayden.

Midori was the daughter of one of Orochimaru's old experiments mixing animal DNA with human DNA, and as such she had cat-like abilities like amazing balance, agility, and speed.

There were others like her at the academy, all ¾ human ¼ animal hybrids (since their parents were only half and they were half of that), but she was the only one with physical traits of her animal.

Not that Hayden cared. After all, her mother and younger sister both had whisker birthmarks.

Kohina was wearing a blue dress, also with black shorts underneath, and her two katana were strapped to her bad. The girl had short blue hair of varying shades and bright red eyes. She was humming to herself, staring off into space.

She was like Midori, ¼ animal, and hers was a mantis as opposed to Midori's cat. Maybe that was why she was sadistic. After all, female praying mantises ate their mate's heads, right?

Hayden was brought out of her thoughts when Tenten appeared in front of the three girls.

"Heya!" the older woman waved cheerfully. "Glad you could make it."

"Good morning, Tenten-sensei." Hayden greeted her 'aunt' with a smile.

Midori repeated her greeting while Kohina muttered a short 'hello.'

Tenten smiled, clapping her hands together. "Okay. So I told you guys yesterday that you'd have to pass another test to become official Genin. I want you guys to attack me with everything you've got, weapons included. I won't fight back, but I want to see where you stand…"

Kohina's eyes brightened in excitement at the challenge as Hayden and Midori nodded.

* * *

In the end, Team Three passed.

Obviously. As if our protagonist wouldn't. As we all know, even if the protagonist fails, they still end up passing.

Just as Naruto.

Anyway, Kohina had attacked the older woman with her swords, impressing Tenten with the control that she had over the blades, though she dodged them easily.

Midori went up for a close-combat Taijutsu spar, using her claws (she could lengthen her fingernails at will and attack with them like a cat) and speed, doing her best to corner Tenten, though being a Jonin it didn't work very well.

The weapons mistress was amused when Hayden joined the fight, using Taijutsu and senbon before sneaking in a wind jutsu.

"You've been putting your Kage Bunshin to use, haven't you?" she asked with a smile, somersaulting to avoid the blades of wind.

Hayden grinned at her. "That would be telling, wouldn't it?"

She didn't wait for a response, instead lunging forward again.

This time Tenten immediately stopped her.

"Relax, you guys passed the test." She assured the trio of young kunoichi. "Now time for the real training to begin."

Hayden and Kohina grinned, while Midori smiled a bit.

'Thank god they aren't like Sakura and Ino used to be.' Tenten mused.

She had always been proud to be able to claim that she had NEVER been a fangirl. Well, to a boy at least. She had wanted to become a great kunoichi like Tsunade-hime, but that didn't count.

Sasuke fangirls neglected their training, but for Tenten it admiration acted as motivation, encouraging her to become a strong, independent woman.

Totally different.

* * *

Once again, Albus too-many-damn-middle-names-and-titles Dumbledore stood staring out of his office window, thinking back on the last two years.

Tom had apparently possessed Quirinus Quirrell, who of course he had brushed off Severus' warnings about, not particularly caring that he was endangering his students by knowingly letting a Dark Lord linger in the school all year.

Luckily the stone was safely in his office, and Tom hadn't been able to get to it.

Since Albus had warded and trapped the chamber that the Mirror of Erised was in, Quirrell was unable to leave and eventually died when Tom managed to drop the possession and escape in his phantom form.

The summer after that hadn't gone any better on the search for the Potter brat, either.

Honestly, he was the greatest wizard in the world! How had he not managed to find an untrained twelve year old?

Alas, the next school year came 'round and once again Hayden Potter was not on the Hogwarts Express.

Then, as if things couldn't get any worse, the Chamber of Secrets was opened once again due to Malfoy Sr. giving young Ginevra Weasley an old diary, which then possessed and nearly killed her.

It was only through Fawkes' actions that the Weasley girl survived.

The basilisk was still alive, though blinded, and Dumbledore couldn't access the legendary Chamber to take care of it himself, so the danger was still there, if mostly neutralized due to its eyes being torn out.

Molly and Arthur had been furious that their daughter had nearly died and that they hadn't known about the attacks until after the fact. They had rallied with other furious parents as well, and Dumbledore was forced to use part of the school budget to compensate the victims, Ginevra included (he was forced to pay the bills so that she could get therapy for the event), as everyone knew that the wards would tell him of a dark object being on school grounds.

Meaning that he had known about and ignored the threat once again, and unlike with the stone and the possessed Defense Against the Dark Arts professor (Quirrell dying hadn't been suspicious to most, or even unexpected, considering the curse on the Defense position), it wasn't as easily hidden.

He was only able to keep his position as Headmaster through calling in many of the favors people owed him, as well as liberal use of loyalty potions laced in the lemon drops he offered to his visitors.

Why had his sheep stopped listening to him and started acting on their own?

* * *

 **Please review! :)**

 **Hayden's teammates are from the anime Black Bullet. Midori is my favorite character. For those of you who've seen it, the girls were ten in the series, and here they're two years older, so they're taller and a bit more filled out (though not by much.) If you want to see their outfits just look them up.**

 **Tenten didn't use the bell test because I'm sure at least one of the old members of Team Seven would have told that story to Hayden. And if Hayden knew the point of the test, what's the point?**

 **I couldn't think of anything that really topped a broom, so I went with the wind jutsu scroll. After all, knowledge is power, right? I was considering having them let her sign a summoning contract, but I don't think she really needs it. Besides, she has her Runespoor.**

 **Sirius and Ginny are both getting the help they need. Sirius from the abuse/neglect of his childhood along with the Dementors, and Ginny for being spoiled by her parents and possessed, though they'll also notice her Fangirlism and work on that, so expect Ginny not to be a creepy stalker when she meets Hayden. Though it wouldn't be as bad anyways since she's a girl and Molly wouldn't have filled her head with stories about Ginny marrying a female Harry.**

 **Yeah, Princess/Daimyō Koyuki Kazahana is also there. Like the Land of Iron, Snow/Spring Country also migrated to Hayden's world, ninja village or not. They're one of the outer districts like Wave Country is.**


	18. You're a Little Late There

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, Ouran High School Host Club, Fullmetal Alchemist, or Black Bullet.**

 **Summary: When Hayden Potter turns seven, she receives a letter from a school that teaches the Lost Shinobi (Ninja) Arts, including a scholarship that gives her information on her family. As Hayden accepts the offer in the hopes of finding somewhere that she can call home, she is brought into the hidden world of the Elemental Nations, the former countries now being allied and forming the academy. Hayden is made aware of her magical heritage on top of her ninja heritage, and Hogwarts will get a few** _ **interesting**_ **surprises when she reenters the magical world as a full-fledged ninja.**

 **Warnings: Blaise x Hayden, female Harry, female Naruto, SasuNaru, spoilers, Uzumaki Lily and Hayden, some angst, some bashing (Dumbledore and Dursleys for sure, haven't decided on everyone else), yaoi or yuri pairings at some point…I think that's it. Sorry if I missed anything.**

 **Merlenyn: Sorry, I know I said I'd write Hayden's Chūnin exams this chapter, but I figured I should get this out of the way first.**

 **Anyway, I'll post this chapter early again.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Breaking News: Sirius Black declared INNOCENT!**_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _Sources report that one Sirius Black, presumed heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black and the first person to ever break out of the wizarding prison Azkaban has been spotted in the main magical district in, of all places, North America!_

 _We here at the Daily Prophet were turned away when we inquired where exactly the man was located at the time, however._

 _The most shocking part is not that the man was seen walking around in broad daylight without being arrested for his crimes in the United Kingdom, but apparently when our confidential source asked someone why no action was being taken, the response was that Sirius Black had been declared innocent after being subjected to questioning via Veritaserum._

 _That's right, folks!_

 _Apparently Sirius Black was in fact the_ _decoy_ _Secret Keeper when the Potter family went under the Fidelius Charm all those years ago. It was Peter Pettigrew, another close friend of James Potter that sold the family out to 'You-Know-Who.' Sirius Black does not bear the Dark Mark and it has been proven that he has never supported You-Know-Who's goals nor helped Him in any way._

 _Not only that, but Peter Pettigrew is still alive! Black informed authorities that the man has an unregistered Animagus form, that of a common garden rat, cutting off a finger before escaping through the sewers after setting off the explosion that killed thirteen muggles. For those witches and wizards with such a pet in their homes I would recommend checking to see if it's missing any of its 'fingers.'_

 _Why did the full story not come out during his trial, you may ask?_

 _Well, that's simple, really. Sirius Orion Black, pureblood heir to one of the oldest and most renowned families in wizarding Britain, never received a trial because everyone 'knew' that he was guilty and didn't want to bother._

 _Considering even Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the most infamous Death Eaters with a list of crimes longer than the essays Hogwarts Potions professor Severus Snape assigns his non-Slytherin students, received a trial, one wonders whether there was a cover up involved in the Black case._

 _When asking the officials (identities blurred to hide their identities and country) when Black would return to England to take up his mantle as Lord Black, we were informed that he has been granted full citizenship of the country he now resides in and has absolutely no intention of ever coming back to Europe._

 _I dearly hope that our gracious Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge will correct the errors made by Bartemius Crouch Sr., head of the DMLE and prime candidate for office at the time, and predecessor Minister Millicent Bagnold,_ as well as _the err in judgment of one Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore, head of the Wizengamot._

 _Dumbledore, of course, has already been brought up on charges for the scandal at Hogwarts last year concerning the attacks and near deaths of numerous people (and cats and ghosts) under his care and the negligence he showed to their safety. One wonders if the man is being spread too thin and should be 'relieved' of one or more of them so that he can focus on his remaining responsibilities._

* * *

Cedric's mouth dropped open in shock as Hermione read the article out loud.

"Are you serious?!" the Sixth year Hufflepuff demanded, horrified.

Hermione bit her lip worriedly. "The Dementors…the Headmaster assured us that we have nothing to worry about, but…"

But second year Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood, second year Gryffindor Ginevra Weasley, and Hermione's fellow third year Gryffindor had been attacked by the soul-sucking creatures. After researching why that might happen, Hermione had realized that the three must have been through a traumatic experience that caused the horrible things to target them.

When she had mentioned it to Cedric, the compassionate Hufflepuff immediately realized just _what_ the younger students had been through (he'd heard from his father about the youngest Weasley having been possessed and the other two were common knowledge). While he didn't tell Hermione, he immediately adopted them into their circle of friends.

With a few well-placed threats, the Ravenclaws stopped stealing Luna's things and the Slytherins and even other Gryffindor's stopped harassing the shy and slightly clumsy Neville. Even Ginevra (who had decided that she didn't like being called 'Ginny' anymore, because it made her sound even younger, and her parents and older brothers, besides Ron, were already overprotective of her normally, much less after she was possessed) was far happier.

They didn't coddle her like her mum, let her be coddled by her mum like her dad, prank her like Fred and George, brush her off and patronize her like Percy, or brush her off and _insult_ her like Ron did. And they were there, unlike Charlie and Bill.

Not that she blamed her two oldest brothers, remembering with sympathy how their mum always tried to order them around, too. And they were of age!

Though, speaking of Ronald, the prat had been harassing Hermione for weeks because apparently his rat had disappeared, and he blamed her cat Crookshanks.

Honestly! Not only should he have kept the rat somewhere it wouldn't be able to escape (she had no idea how accurate that statement was) and run freely in a tower with numerous cats, _not_ just Hermione's, but Luna had had him in her dorm that night!

Hermione still didn't know what drew the Dementors to her new friends, but Cedric warned her quite seriously not to ask. If they wanted her to know, then they would tell her on their own time. Otherwise, it was none of her business.

It had rankled the admittedly nosy girl, but she had reluctantly agreed, and her resolve to do so was in fact strengthened when she managed to resist questioning them and noticed the look of relief on Neville's face when she didn't demand answers.

And so the two Hogwarts outcasts found friends that enabled them to grow stronger and more confident in themselves earlier than they otherwise would have, all because a certain Potter wasn't the one the Dementors targeted and someone was sympathetic and realized that they needed help as well.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew squeaked in fear as he managed to read the paper from Dean Thomas' bed while the boys were asleep.

Unfortunately his idiot of an owner was too arrogant to listen to Skeeter's recommendation that all pet rats be checked, so Peter had the opportunity to learn of Sirius' freedom and his own involvement in the Potters' death becoming public knowledge.

His little rat brain created a mental list.

One, Sirius would no longer be hunted and Kissed for the crimes that he had been declared innocent of.

Two, everyone now knew that Peter was the real traitor, and he was one that the Dementors would now be looking for.

Three, he was currently surrounded by Dementors, who only hadn't sensed him because he was in his Animagus form and they couldn't sense animals.

Four, they would probably be checking the animals to be sure that he wasn't at Hogwarts.

Conclusion: Hogwarts was no longer safe for him, and he needed to leave.

Within the hour, Pettigrew had escaped (in rat form) out of the Hogwarts' grounds via the secret tunnel under the Whomping Willow and through the Shrieking Shack before Apparating out of the country.

Perhaps…perhaps he should try and find his master. He had heard whispers of his return over the last two years, and the Dark Lord was his best chance at survival at this point.

Yes, that sounded like a good idea.

...Okay, not really, but give him a break, he'd spent over a decade in his rat form!

* * *

Sirius frowned worriedly as Roy, now a good friend of his, mentioned that the UK's Ministry of Magic was trying to negotiate for Dementors to scour every country with magic to look for Peter.

"Dementors are extremely dangerous." He said, clenching his fist as he had a quick flashback of his time in Azkaban. "They'll Kiss innocents just the same as criminals. And if they happen to come across a tempting _snack_ …"

"Don't worry, we're not letting them cross our borders." Riza assured him from where she was kneeling on the floor, petting her dog, Black Hayate. "Anyone who does is an idiot."

Neither man could disagree with that.

"Still, be wary." Roy muttered to Sirius. "Their Ministry has overstepped before, so they might do it again."

Sirius nodded, determined.

* * *

Hayden frowned at her godfather, concerned.

"Dementors?" she asked, biting her lip. She'd heard a lot about those horrible beasts, and none of it was good.

"Yes." Sirius agreed. "Canada refused the UK's request, but it's better to be safe than sorry. So I'm going to teach you the Patronus Charm."

Sirius had already taken over her tutoring in Astronomy (apparently it was a Black family thing) after her original tutor needed to take maternity leave, so he was at least fairly confident in his ability to explain it to her.

Hayden perked up at that, having read about it before. "Did you ask mom and dad?"

Sirius pouted at his goddaughter, whose green eyes were amused. "Yes, as a matter of fact I _did._ You're stuck with me."

It still hurt to hear her call anyone but Lily and James 'mom' and 'dad,' but he was slowly getting over that.

His lovely temptress was fantastic at bringing him out of his brooding when the memories overwhelmed him.

Sirius had even caught himself eyeing a ring last time he was out shopping in the magical district, before he freaked out at his thoughts and went back home to hide.

Anyway, time goes on, and within the month Hayden was proficient enough with the charm to cast it even in the presence of Sirius' Dementor Boggart.

Her corporal Patronus took the form of a panther, the traditionally black animal looking slightly odd being with the silvery blue wisps that formed it.

Sirius, who was baffled that she'd managed to learn it so quickly (after all, it was an Auror-level spell and she was thirteen), told Roy about it, who commented that if she performed that during her OWL exams she'd probably earn extra credit.

Hayden, who already knew that she'd have to take the OWLs at some point if she wanted to be considered an adult in the wizarding world (even if she already was as a Genin in the 'village'), grew thoughtful.

Maybe she should start finding out more about the tests now…who knew, there might be a few more extra credit opportunities to be had. Why not take advantage?

(Miles and miles away, a certain Hat mumbled 'Slytherin' while it was sleeping on the bookshelf in the Headmaster's office, causing Albus to glance at it oddly before going back to cursing the Potter girl for managing to ruin so many of his plans.)

* * *

Cornelius Fudge ran a hand down his face as he thought about everything that had happened so far this school year—and it was only Christmas!

Sirius Black had been declared innocent by some foreign Ministry that was being kept secret, they were no closer to finding Pettigrew, Dumbledore was being suspicious, Lucius Malfoy and his cronies were trying to get him to keep the 'Kiss on sight' order for Black despite his innocence, there was the whole mess with the Chamber of Secrets, preparing for the Quidditch World Cup over the summer, _and_ he had to deal with Bagman's project of bringing back the Tri-wizard Tournament.

Probably to give him more interesting things to gamble on, Cornelius thought bitterly.

This was just too much.

Honestly, he really needed something to restore his public's faith in him. He hadn't even known about Dumbledore's plotting, or where the Potter girl had been placed, and he wasn't responsible for Black not getting a trial, but the ones who _were_ responsible were mostly out of reach of the public, so they chose to blame him instead.

Perhaps…no, that wouldn't work. Would it?

Lost in his musings, the Minister Apparated to Diagon Alley, intent on speaking with the goblins.

* * *

Roy Mustang raised an eyebrow at the Gringotts representative in front of him.

"So Fudge wants Potter in England during the Tournament to raise his standing…" Roy mused. "Not a bad move, I suppose. How far would you say he'd be willing to go to make that happen?"

The goblin grinned viciously in response. "Quite far, I would say."

Roy smirked. "Perfect. I'll get in contact with the Hokage. Thank you for informing me."

"Our pleasure." The goblin snickered. "He had to negotiate with us just so that we would agree to speak to you for him."

Roy outright laughed at that. "Ah, goblins. It's always entertaining watching you rob some poor sucker blind. What did he agree to?"

"That's confidential." The goblin said innocently.

"Of course." Roy agreed, still amused. "Well, I certainly hope that the director found it favorable. May your vaults always flow."

"And may the heads of your enemies roll." The goblin finished the saying, before vanishing.

Roy hummed to himself, leaning back in his chair.

"Things are about to get more interesting around here." He mused to himself.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Would Hermione be out of character to be so nosy and insensitive about Luna and Neville? Maybe. In this story she didn't befriend Harry and Ron, who just gave in to her bossy personality, but Cedric who is older, more mature, and would gently explain to her that it wasn't appreciated and that people have a right to privacy and to make their own decisions. That last part might come out with the SPEW thing, since she doesn't listen to the House Elves that don't want her trying to free them.**

 **I couldn't have Pettigrew get caught, because then who would find Voldy's Homunculus form and then do the rebirth ritual? I don't want to mess up the Tournament** _ **that**_ **much.**

 **Hayden's Patronus animal isn't a stag because I think Harry's was because everyone always compared him to his dad, so he unconsciously felt closer to him than his mom (who no one really talked about) and either his magic reacted to that automatically or his unconscious associated his dad with Prongs. Anyway, here Hayden has other influences to determine her animal. I was thinking toad, snake, wolf, cat, owl, and tiger before settling on a panther.**

 **On another note, I just found out yesterday that Teddy Lupin's actual first name is Edward, not Ted or Theodore as I had assumed. Is that common knowledge that I somehow missed?**


	19. Dumbledore Makes a Mistake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, Ouran High School Host Club, Fullmetal Alchemist, or Black Bullet.**

 **Summary: When Hayden Potter turns seven, she receives a letter from a school that teaches the Lost Shinobi (Ninja) Arts, including a scholarship that gives her information on her family. As Hayden accepts the offer in the hopes of finding somewhere that she can call home, she is brought into the hidden world of the Elemental Nations, the former countries now being allied and forming the academy. Hayden is made aware of her magical heritage on top of her ninja heritage, and Hogwarts will get a few** _ **interesting**_ **surprises when she reenters the magical world as a full-fledged ninja.**

 **Warnings: Blaise x Hayden, female Harry, female Naruto, SasuNaru, spoilers, Uzumaki Lily and Hayden, some angst, some bashing (Dumbledore and Dursleys for sure, haven't decided on everyone else), yaoi or yuri pairings at some point…I think that's it. Sorry if I missed anything.**

 **Merlenyn: I feel evil. I promise I have a reason for delaying Hayden's Chūnin exams again. I want her to find out that Dumbledore will try to make her stay in the UK before the exams so that she'll be even more determined to be promoted, partly because having a higher rank will make it harder for Dumbles to argue that she's not a capable witch.**

 **Anyway, I'll post this chapter early again.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hayden looked at between Tsunade and her parents.

"Britain's Minister of Magic wants me to go back…so that I can be seen during the Triwizard Tournament?" she asked skeptically.

Naruto grimaced in distaste. "Apparently the uproar from you being 'missing' hasn't died down. The guy probably just wants the public to stop pestering him about you."

Sasuke tilted his head, disagreeing. He doubted that was all the Minister wanted (he was a politician after all), but he didn't _seem_ to have any bad intentions for trying to get Hayden back in England, and Scotland, once they got to Hogwarts.

"I'm not going alone, right?" Hayden asked, choosing to see this as a mission of sorts where she didn't really have a choice, though she knew that she did.

"Of course not." Tsunade assured her absentmindedly, scowling as she signed one of the never-ending sheets of paperwork. Not as bad as when she was the Godaime Hokage, but still bad.

"You'll have an entourage." Naruto snickered at the term. "Fudge agreed to let any academy students or staff members accompany you, since there will be two other schools at Hogwarts for the Tournament."

Hayden frowned. "I graduated the academy already, though."

"I re-enrolled you." Tsunade explained, looking up for a moment. "And I'll do the same for the people you want to come with you if they've already graduated too. You're still a Genin, and you won't be re-taking any classes or earning grades, but you'll still technically be a student."

The black haired girl nodded thoughtfully before turning to her parents expectantly.

"Sasuke will be there with you full-time, and I have permission to be there whenever I'm not in meetings or doing stuff I can't use clones for." Naruto explained. "The twins can go, and I can bring Sayuri with me when I'm there. And the Tasks are open to the public if you have tickets, so even the people who don't go with you for your entire stay can be there for that, at least."

Hayden smiled a bit. "So I just go, watch, cheer, and come back? I can do that."

"That's the plan." Sasuke agreed warily.

For no plan survived first contact with the enemy.

* * *

"So, Sirius…" Hayden said slowly.

"Hayden…?" Sirius returned suspiciously.

"You know how I'm going to Hogwarts next year?" she asked. The grimace was answer enough. "You're coming with me."

"Wait, what?" Sirius asked, blinking. "Can you repeat that? I could've sworn you just said you wanted me to go with you back to the UK where I'm a wanted man. And not the good kind."

"Don't let Anko hear you say that." Hayden warned, swatting his shoulder. "Anyway, they finally found out that you're innocent, so you're good. The Minister wants you to claim your inheritance. Apparently you weren't legally disowned, so you're the next Lord Black."

Sirius gaped. "Seriously?! I don't want it!"

"It's either you or Narcissa Malfoy." Hayden sang. "And you know your dear cousin's husband was a Death Eater…heard his son, who would be _her_ heir, is a lot like his father, too."

The dog Animagus groaned. "Damn it, Hayden…"

His goddaughter always knew how to get him to agree to things that he didn't want to do.

"You can assign a proxy to go to meetings for you, and hire the goblins to manage the Black estate." The girl continued persuading him. "Just think, you can blow all the money on stuff the Blacks wouldn't approve of…"

Sirius couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Fine." He agreed, now less reluctant. "But I'm still living here."

"Duh." Hayden rolled her eyes, before blinking in false innocence.

Sirius was immediately on edge.

"By the way, the Minister gave me a list of the important people who will be at Hogwarts, including the professors." She said sweetly. "Don't cause problems, okay?"

"Why would I cause problems?" he asked warily.

"Oh, you know…" Hayden trailed off. "The Potions professor is Severus Snape."

Sirius' dark gray eyes widened as he let out a wail, sounding like Padfoot. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hayden snickered. "Be nice, Siri. Or I'll sick Anko on you."

"This is so unfair." Sirius whimpered.

* * *

"YOU FOUND HAYDEN POTTER AND DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME?!" Albus Dumbledore bellowed in the Minister's face. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

Cornelius stepped back, taken by surprise. Where was that well-known grandfatherly and all-knowing attitude the older man always projected?

He recovered swiftly, looking Albus straight in the eye and ignoring the twinkling blue, which he was sure at this point was a charm. "I am the Minister of Magic. I answer to no one but the Queen, much less a Headmaster with no right to such information."

Not that he had a very good idea of where she was himself, but he wasn't about to tell the Headmaster that.

"No right?" Albus seethed. "I fought on the forefront in the war!"

"Ah, yes, your little vigilante group." Cornelius grimaced. "You do realize that by forming your 'Order' you were breaking not only Ministry law but the Queen's law as well?"

"I did what was necessary." Albus spat out.

"Necessary is being rather generous, isn't it?" the Minister returned. "The Order of the Phoenix hardly did anything. From what my informants tell me you all sat around a table arguing with each other. You had your own informants in You-Know-Who's inner circle in Severus Snape, and I _know_ he informed you of numerous raids and attacks, yet you did nothing. You kept the information to yourself, forbidding the other members of your group from acting or speaking about it to people who had a right to know, such as the Ministry and intended targets, and you didn't even launch your own counterattack. How many lives, I wonder, did your inaction cost us?"

Albus' fists clenched near imperceptibly, fuming indignantly at the _nerve_ of the man before him.

"You dare—" the old man began.

"Yes, I DARE!" the Minister said, exasperated. "Your glory days ended when you imprisoned Grindelwald. You are not the war hero you claimed to be during the war against… _Voldemort_ (he shuddered), and you were not the one to end the war."

"The war is not over!" Albus argued, still bristling, but seeing an opportunity. "Voldemort is not dead!"

"And what proof do you have of that?" Cornelius snapped back. "I will not cause a panic over your wild claims unless there is evidence!"

There was a long silence as the two men stood, staring at each other. Albus was the first to move, reaching into his pocket and removing something, which he then handed to Cornelius.

"Have your people analyze that." The aged Headmaster said furiously, before leaving the other man's office with a flourish. "We _need_ Hayden Potter. She is the only one who can get rid of him for good."

Cornelius stared down at the object in his hands, a simple black diary with the name 'Tom Marvolo Riddle.' It appeared to be burned with magical fire.

"Weasley!" he called after a long moment.

Seconds later, his newest employee, the third eldest son of one of his most dedicated workers, knocked on the door, coming in when Cornelius called 'enter.'

"Yes, Minister Fudge?" the bespectacled boy asked respectfully.

"Write two missives, one to Amelia Bones and the other to the Head Unspeakable." Cornelius decided, having a sense that the Unspeakables were more likely to find out what it was about this diary that Albus had so convinced that You-Know-Who was still alive. "Tell them to meet me here in my office at 3."

"Of course, sir." Percy agreed, going off to do so as he was dismissed.

Cornelius ran a hand down his tired face.

First he negotiated with the goblins, then he started negotiating with the Potter—sorry, _Uzumaki_ child's adoptive parents and the Headmistress of the school that she was attending, and that was only to get her in England to watch the Tournament, much less keep her there, which Albus had been demanding for years.

This wasn't the kind of thing he had expected when he decided to run for Minister.

Nonetheless, he would see what Amelia and the head Unspeakable determined.

If Voldemort was truly still alive and Hayden Potter-Uzumaki was truly needed to defeat him for good, then it was his responsibility to do his best to ask her to help them.

That's right, _ask_.

See, over the past few years, with Dumbledore demanding things left and right, half of which made no sense at all, and the Headmaster not having the authority to do so, Minister Cornelius Fudge had gained a, let's say an _appreciation_ , for how his own employees must feel when he demanded unreasonable things from them.

As such, he wasn't intending to go with Dumbledore's plans for the girl. She was _fourteen_ , and had already done their country a great service. The man he had trusted to put her in a good, safe home to grow up in had already betrayed both the girl and Cornelius' trust, and he wasn't willing to put her at risk again.

Amelia had shown him the evidence of the Dursley family's abuse of their savior, and he knew that it was partially his fault for not forcing Dumbledore to adhere to child service's protocol. What right did Albus have to choose where an orphaned child was placed? He was nothing more to the Potter family than their former Headmaster and the leader of the vigilante group they were in, but that hardly meant that he was responsible for or even trusted by them to take care of their child.

There was more to this than Albus had said, he was sure of it. Perhaps Amelia or the head Unspeakable might have more insight…

* * *

Head Unspeakable Johnathan Anwhistle's eyes widened immediately as the Minister placed a nondescript diary on the desk in front of Amelia.

"What?" Amelia asked, startled at the normally stoic man's reaction. "Is something wrong?"

"Dark magic." The man hissed lowly, drawing his wand before glancing at the Minister. "May I?"

"By all means." Fudge agreed with a worried frown as the Unspeakable immediately started casting spells on it. "That's why I called you in here. I was told that there was something about this object that may offer proof that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is still among us."

Amelia and Anwhistle's faces paled dramatically.

"The old bastard did it." The Unspeakable murmured, horror evidence in his voice. "Oh, Merlin…"

"Did what?" Amelia demanded.

"It's a Horcrux." Anwhistled told them. "I've only come across one before, but they have a distinct feel to them."

The two stared at him expectantly, and he continued. "When a witch or wizard murders someone, it splits their soul."

"Yes, we know that." Amelia agreed.

"Well, what you may not know is that the murderer can then _take_ that soul piece and infuse it with an object; in this case, the diary. The physical body could die, but their soul would be anchored to this plane by the Horcrux."

"How do you destroy it?" Amelia demanded.

"We used Fiendfyre to neutralize the one I mentioned earlier." The man answered thoughtfully. "It looks like this one was already destroyed with the same method."

"Then what's the problem?" she asked. "The soul fragment is gone, right?"

"This one is." Cornelius spoke up, causing the two to stare at him. "Albus implied—rather heavily at that—that there were more of these objects."

"I've never heard of anyone having more than one." Anwhistle whispered.

"Well, we'll have to look into it, won't we?" Amelia said, more of a statement than a question, not that either man was about to argue with her."

"Yes." Cornelius agreed immediately. "We need to get this sorted."

"I'll bring this back to my department." Anwhistle said, gesturing to the diary that he was still holding. "If there are more Horcruxes, maybe we can find a way to track them down with this one."

"Good idea." Cornelius said approvingly, hoping that it could be done. "While you're at it, could you please look into Hayden Potter? Albus insisted that if He returns, the child will be the only one who can defeat him."

The other two adults looked appropriately disturbed at the thought, wondering if that was why the Potter family had been targeted. Perhaps it hadn't been random like most had assumed.

"I'll check the Hall of Prophecies." Anwhistle agreed.

"And I'll research this 'Tom Riddle' character." Amelia said seriously. "His name is familiar, somehow…"

Anwhistle frowned. "I went to school with him. He was a Slytherin, two years behind me. Muggleborn, but for some reason the others in his house seemed to defer to him."

His eyes widened in realization before continuing. "There were rumors…rumors that he was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. The last, aside from the Gaunts."

Cornelius inhaled sharply. "Morfin Gaunt was the last of them, and he died decades ago."

"When?" Amelia asked.

Cornelius told them.

Anwhistle closed his eyes. "That was the year Tom Riddle graduated from Hogwarts."

"The first incident with the Chamber of Secrets happened while he was a fifth year." Cornelius added, eyes widening in horror as he remembered that Hagrid had been turned in by a Slytherin named Riddle.

The three realized the connection at the same time.

This Riddle character might very well have become the self-named Lord Voldemort. Perhaps not, but this was quite odd, and Amelia didn't believe in coincidences. As the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, ignoring something by dismissing it as a coincidence could very well get you killed.

A few minutes later, Cornelius once again sat alone in his office, eyes closed.

The Chamber of Secrets. Open when Riddle was at school, and once again last year. Rubeus Hagrid hadn't even been at Hogwarts during the last of the attacks or the kidnapping of Ginevra Weasley.

Had he truly sent an innocent man to Azkaban last year?

Oh, Merlin. He was just as bad as Crouch Sr., Dumbledore, and the Minister before him.

He made a note to himself to do his best to make it up to the kind half-giant in any way he could. Perhaps he would re-instate his license to own a wand, to start…

* * *

Over in Scotland, Albus had no idea what he just put in motion.

All he had intended to do was make the Minister see _reason_ , that there was no choice in the matter of the Potter girl returning to Britain (specifically _Hogwarts_ ) where she belonged.

He didn't know that negotiations had already been in the works to get her there, if only as a guest, and that Cornelius would go farther than anticipated and that the Ministry would be working to find and destroy Tom's Horcruxes themselves.

If only he hadn't underestimated the man, who used to be so willing to merely be the face of the Ministry while Dumbledore (and Death Eaters like Lucius Malfoy, unfortunately) was really in charge.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Merlenyn** **: Yes, I'm still planning on Hayden's group finding out about the Horcruxes the same way as we were talking about, so she won't find out from Fudge. He doesn't know that she's a Horcrux, so he wouldn't see any reason to tell her about them. And Dumbledore would keep that from her as long as possible, not knowing that the soul shard is sealed away and they know about it already. But this way Hayden doesn't have to do** _ **everything**_ **herself.**

 **Yeah, I'm not going to bash Fudge too much. He'll have his bad moments, but at the moment he's acting more like the man we see greet Harry after he ran away, not the one who denied Sirius' innocence or Voldemort's return. Or the one who got the news of the latter after a student turned up dead under his watch during the tournament and was rather stressed out and unreasonable at the time.**

 **He'll try to do right by Hayden, but he's got his own motivations for doing so, not necessarily because it's the right thing to do. He's a politician who wants to win the next election while hopefully saving his country (well, all of Britain) from Voldemort rising again, if for nothing else than to make himself look good to the public. He** _ **will**_ **make mistakes, albeit for the most part unintentionally, and Hayden's group** _ **will**_ **have reason to scream his ears off later on.**


	20. Plots and Chūnin Exams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, Ouran High School Host Club, Fullmetal Alchemist, or Black Bullet.**

 **Summary: When Hayden Potter turns seven, she receives a letter from a school that teaches the Lost Shinobi (Ninja) Arts, including a scholarship that gives her information on her family. As Hayden accepts the offer in the hopes of finding somewhere that she can call home, she is brought into the hidden world of the Elemental Nations, the former countries now being allied and forming the academy. Hayden is made aware of her magical heritage on top of her ninja heritage, and Hogwarts will get a few** _ **interesting**_ **surprises when she reenters the magical world as a full-fledged ninja.**

 **Warnings: Blaise x Hayden, female Harry, female Naruto, SasuNaru, spoilers, Uzumaki Lily and Hayden, some angst, some bashing (Dumbledore and Dursleys for sure, haven't decided on everyone else), yaoi or yuri pairings at some point…I think that's it. Sorry if I missed anything.**

 **I was worried I wouldn't be able to post this tonight, because I was having problems with my internet connection for a little bit, but luckily I got it working again.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sirius stared at the nondescript brown owl, glancing at the letter it was holding out, which was addressed to Padfoot.

So Remus had finally gotten around to writing to him, huh?

With a sigh, deciding to get this over with—how long had he been free, and Remus was just now sending him a letter?—he opened the envelope.

The expected apologies, of course. How sorry Remus was to have believed the worst of him, and how Albus said they were _this_ close to catching the traitorous Wormtail.

'Empty promises.' Sirius thought bitterly.

The next part of the letter was more interesting, however.

Apparently Remus assumed, like most in wizarding Britain, that Sirius had no idea that his goddaughter was missing, not knowing that he'd been with her since shortly after he escaped.

Remus explained that Dumbledore had a plan to find her and 'bring her back home to Hogwarts, where she belonged.'

Belonged, huh?

Odd, Sirius had always thought that a child belonged with their parents, and that it was the kid's parents that decided where the child was to live.

Did this mean that Dumbledore didn't know that Hayden had been adopted?

Well, he would be severely disappointed when he found out, then. It couldn't even be overturned, since Naruto was Lily's blood relative and the Death Eaters couldn't get to Hayden.

Except now it was because she lived in a village full of badass ninja and had been trained as one herself, not due to obscure blood wards that no one had any evidence of actually existing.

Protection and blood relation was Dumbledore's reasoning when he initially placed Hayden with Petunia Dursley, so that logic could be turned right back on him if he tried to protest the adoption.

Poetic justice.

Now he just had to tell Naruto and Sasuke about Dumbledore's plans and try to figure out how to get Remy out from under the old bastard's thumb…

* * *

"Do you have anything you would like to tell us, Minister?"

Cornelius Fudge glanced at the black haired man, honestly baffled. "Not that I am aware of…"

The other adults in the room noted his confusion before Sirius took pity on him.

"I received a letter from an old friend." The British Lord said with a scowl. "Dumbledore is apparently quite confident that he will manage to keep my goddaughter in Hogwarts past the agreed period of time we will be in Britain for the Tournament."

Dumbledore, of course, didn't know that part of the negotiations to get her there in the first place included tickets to the Quidditch World Cup as well as a private box for the people she brought with her, so she would be there earlier than the Headmaster knew.

Cornelius' nostrils flared angrily as the man pursed his lips.

"He doesn't have your permission, then?" Sasuke asked blandly.

"Or my approval." The British politician assured them all, voice firm. "He has been trying to talk me into forcing Miss Uzumaki to attend Hogwarts, but I presumed—mistakenly, apparently—that he listened to my refusal to do so."

"I met Albus Dumbledore once, a few years ago." Colonel Mustang mused. "The man didn't seem the type to give up easily."

Cornelius grimaced in agreement. "An oversight on my part."

Turning to the other adults, he addressed them. "Rest assured that the Ministry will not support him in this. Whether as Hayden Potter or Uzumaki Hayden, she's a fourteen year old minor—in the wizarding world, at least, since you've mentioned that she is considered an adult wherever you are—who is not under our authority due to her no longer being a citizen in the United Kingdom. Even if she were to be arrested for any reason we would be unable to hold her, instead turning her over to your people."

Mustang and the others nodded in acknowledgment, some appreciating the fact that the Minister had accepted that fact. It was always nice when a politician was aware of the limits of their authority and power.

"Anyway." Cornelius shook his head. "While he shouldn't be able to overturn her citizenship, it would be prudent to make sure that even if he managed to appeal he would be turned away. He has claimed to be her magical guardian a few times, though it is now quite clear to me that that is a lie."

Having already had it been explained to them how Hayden had been placed with the Durlseys by the aging Headmaster, who refused to tell _anyone_ where she was and used his not inconsiderable influence to get away with what equated to kidnapping by diverting attention to his lack of guardianship paperwork, the others accepted the Minister's opinion.

"The age of majority in your world is seventeen, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Cornelius agreed. "In rare cases a minor may apply for emancipation at the age of sixteen, but it is rarely done."

"It's more common here." Mustang interjected. "Less pureblood supremacists blocking new laws from being passed."

Cornelius grimaced in grudging agreement. He'd stopped taking bribes over a year ago, and as such the likes of Lucius Malfoy was no longer having an easy time getting his way.

"Hayden-san would have a great advantage if she were to file for emancipation in the wizarding world." Cornelius said after a moment. He still wondered why a culture so clearly Japanese was in the Americas, but who was he to judge. "The International Confederation of Wizards' standards are that the minor in question be able to support themselves financially, be mature enough to be independent, and pass their OWL examinations with a minimum of five courses passed."

"That's it?" Sasuke asked skeptically. "The first two are good, she'd just need to take the OWLs."

"And pass them." Mustang agreed. "And the more she passes the better off she'll be if Dumbledore does take it to court."

Not that any of them really thought they had anything to worry about.

After all, hadn't Albus Dumbledore lost his positions on the Wizengamot and International Confederation of Wizards, and nearly his position at Hogwarts, for near criminal negligence, the greatest victim of his crimes being Hayden herself?

Still, better safe than sorry.

"Will she be able to pass the examinations in time?" Cornelius asked, concerned.

Sirius snickered. "Well, she'll definitely manage the astronomy test, I know that for a fact!"

Cornelius and Mustang both raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"He's been tutoring Hayden in astronomy since her first tutor requested time off for health reasons." Sasuke explained.

"And she's had tutors in quite a few other magical subjects since she came to us." Naruto smirked. "Plus, even if she has to cram for the tests, it will be very easy for her…"

Naruto and Sirius snickered, and Sasuke smirked slightly.

Forget time-turners, shadow clones were the way to go. And since the user of the Kage Bunshin no jutsu gained the memories of their clones once they were destroyed…

* * *

Hayden stared at her parents and godfather, unimpressed.

"So, this Dumbledore person is going to try and take me from you, and I need to prove myself a capable adult so he has no leg to stand on." Hayden repeated.

"Pretty much, pup." Sirius agreed.

Hayden's bright green eyes glinted dangerously. "Well then, I'll have to prove just how _capable_ I am, won't I?"

And with that she stalked off to train.

After all, Tenten-sensei had entered her team in for the Chūnin exams, and being promoted to a higher rank in their quasi-military-like society could only help her.

* * *

Hayden sighed in relief as her team managed to get to the central tower on Training Ground 44, named so because it was similar in danger to its counterpart in old Konohagakure. Creatures and plants (her mom had had an absolute _blast_ introducing magical plants to the area) that weren't as big as the ones in the original Training Ground 44, which were the results of experiments, but just as lethal.

Damn Devil's Snare had been a bitch to get out of, as Kohina tried cutting herself free with her swords, pissing the plant off enough that their strangling holds on the girls tightened and it took more fire than necessary to force it to retreat.

Needless to say, she had a new wariness for the magical plants her mom favored.

And she thought Aunt Anko had been the sadistic one!

Nonetheless, the trio of girls managed to reach the tower with time to spare, and would be moving on to the next round of the exams.

They'd managed to get their second token from a team of veteran Genin who had taken this exam a few times, and while Hayden felt sympathetic that they'd probably be eliminated, if they'd been taken out _that_ easily then they probably weren't ready for promotion anyway.

Honestly, the idiots hadn't even had one of them keep watch while they were sleeping.

Considering killing was allowed in these exams and some Genin were more than willing to permanently take out the competition, they had been lucky it was Hayden's team that found them.

As it was her and Midori had had to bribe Kohina so that _she_ wouldn't kill them off for their stupidity.

The intense blunette girl had pouted, disappointed, but the promise of Hayden making her more explosive seals for the next round had been enough to appease her.

"Three days until the finals." Kohina said cheerfully with a wide grin, looking forward to her matches (she refused to believe that she'd be taken down) and the blood that was likely to result from them.

"Unless we have to deal with preliminary matches." Midori pointed out calmly.

The white haired girl had lost a great deal of her shyness and anxiety that she would be judged for her cat ears, but she was still naturally quiet and soft-spoken.

"Well, we'll need to eat well until the announcement, and make sure our equipment is ready." Hayden listed. "We can't contact Tenten-sensei for training while we're in the tower, and we can't leave, so we'll have to train ourselves."

"And we should keep the spars between us." Kohina said firmly, staring with her glowing red eyes at her teammates. Midori herself usually suppressed the glowing red color, sticking with her naturally purple eyes, but Kohina kept them active most of the time. The blunette's eyes were naturally amber, but few ever saw them like that.

It wasn't a dōjutsu or anything, but the glowing red eyes (that looked nothing like the Sharingan) was the mark of the 'Cursed Children,' as they had come to be called.

"Not much secret between us about our strengths and weaknesses." Hayden agreed dryly. "Still, that's a good point. There's no reason to show our hands too early."

Kohina smirked, and Midori nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Nee-chan! Niisan!" Hayden cheered, going to hug her older siblings when they finally arrived at the stadium where the Chūnin exams took place.

The siblings had agreed not to make contact with each other, all being on different teams, until right before the battles so that no one could accuse them of working together, and as such they hadn't spoken during the first or second tests.

Though since the whole _point_ of the first test was to cheat, so it probably wouldn't have been looked down on too much. Still, they were only supposed to help their teammates until the survival portion in the training grounds, where they could make allies with other teams.

"Imōto!" Saotshi greeted with a large smile, glomping his little sister in a hug and messing with her hair.

He grunted when Hayden struck him in one of his nerve points, the sharp (if brief) pain causing him to let go of her.

"Since when are you so mean?" Satoshi whined with a pout, Sarada snickering from beside him.

"Since I ended up on a team with Kohina and Tenten-sensei." Hayden answered with a laugh. "Turns out Uncle Lee's stories were right; she can be a bit of a sadist."

From a few meters away with the other Jōnin sensei, Tenten smirked proudly.

As Tsunade called for attention from the Genin who had passed the second test, Hayden wished her big brother and sister luck.

* * *

In the end, there weren't any preliminaries needed, which Kohina was rather disappointed about. So they had a month until the final matches, and were to train separately so that they could learn new techniques in case they had to go up against their teammates.

While Hayden had both her training for the finals and her OWLs (which she would take in three months' time) to study for, she made liberal use of the Kage Bunshin techniques, always having at least ten out and working at a time.

Since each clone could use her chakra _and_ her magic, though the chakra was halved for every clone she had, she made a lot of progress on both her magical and ninja training.

And in what seemed like no time at all, it was time for the final matches…

* * *

"Yamanaka Inojin vs. Hiruko Kohina!"

The blonde boy and blunette girl went down into the arena.

"You know the rules. Lethal means are allowed, but I reserve the right to stop you if I think you've gone too far. Anything goes. Understood?"

The two nodded.

"Match…begin!" the referee announced, quickly jumping out of the way.

Kohina burst forward in an impressive show of speed, unsheathing her two katana and engaging her older opponent in a one-sided Kenjutsu battle.

Inojin ducked gracefully, dodging the younger girl's quick slashes and stabs, realizing that he probably wouldn't be able to get her with the Yamanaka Mind Transfer technique because preparing for it would leave his body unprotected, which he couldn't afford to do.

"Super Beast Imitation Drawing." Inojin muttered, carefully avoiding Kohina as he unrolled a scroll with an already-drawn tiger.

A moment later, the ink on the scroll flew off the page, creating a large tiger with ink.

As Kohina's attention turned to the tiger, Inojin quickly formed another ink form, this time a clone, and used the replacement technique to get himself further away from Kohina's reach.

The girl was a close-rang fighter, but how well would she do against someone she couldn't get close too?

Again, Inojin created a few more ink beasts with his father, Sai's, technique.

Within moments, Kohina was struggling as four snakes wrapped themselves around her, restricting her movements, until she couldn't move.

The girl grit her teeth in frustration, furious but knowing better than to act on it. This was a battle, after all. There was no such thing as 'unfair.'

The other boy defeated her, which meant that she needed to work harder.

"Winner: Yamanaka Inojin!" the referee announced.

* * *

"Inojin knows your technique?" Naruto asked her friend, slightly startled.

Sai nodded in agreement, mostly blank-faced, though those who knew him noticed the proud glint in his dark eyes. "Of course."

"He did well, didn't he?" Ino asked with a grin, letting out a loud cheer for her son.

* * *

"Fuse Midori versus Akimichi Chōchō! Match begin!"

Neither girl moved, eyeing the other.

After a long moment, Chōchō sighed. "Okay then, I guess I'll start."

She used her clan's body expansion technique, quickly becoming far bigger and spherical-shaped. She started rolling towards Midori, gaining momentum, and any hit that she managed to get on the smaller girl would be devastating.

Midori contemplating summoning the boss of the Cat Summoning Contract, which she was a holder with, and having her bat around the other girl as if she were a ball of yarn, before quickly deciding against it.

Temporary amusement or not, that would really be quite cruel of her, and the Akimichi girl had always been rather nice to her and her teammates, though she was understandably wary of Kohina, who stared at everyone like a predator stared at their prey.

Instead, Midori allowed her fingernails to grow into long claws and lunged forward, scratching the other girl's arm.

Chōchō grunted at the sharp pain that ran through her, but otherwise ignored it.

Until she noticed herself slowing down.

"What's happening?" the dark-skinned girl demanded as she realized that she was having trouble moving.

"Poison." Midori explained. "It causes paralysis. You'll be fine after a few minutes, but…"

Chōchō sighed heavily, barely managing to go back to her normal size before her body stilled completely. "I surrender."

"Winner: Fuse Midori!"

Immediately after that confirmation, Midori quickly stepped towards the other girl and treated the scratch wound, bandaging it with a cloth covered in the antidote.

A few minutes later, Chōchō was able to move like normal again.

"Good tactic." The older girl said approvingly, a self-deprecating smile on her face.

Midori smiled shyly. "You as well."

* * *

"Good job, girls." Tenten whispered with a smile.

Kohina might not have won her match like Midori, but they had both done quite well. Midori's win had been quick and efficient, and though Kohina hadn't realized that Inojin was going to trap her, she displayed exceptional skill in Kenjutsu with her dual swords, as well as her initiative in making the first move.

It probably wouldn't be enough for her to be promoted, but it was a good showing nonetheless.

And now Hayden was the only one of her team left…

* * *

"Uzumaki Hayden versus Nara Shikadai!"

The two dark haired Genin stared at each other carefully, taking note of the weapons and tools the other had on their person.

"Match…begin!"

Hayden jumped backwards into a well-lit area of the arena, wary of the Nara clan's Shadow Possession technique, but didn't attack.

Neither did Shikadai.

* * *

"What are they doing?" Naruto wondered aloud, blue eyes narrowing thoughtfully as she stared at her daughter and friends' son.

"Hayden knows not to play into his hands." Sasuke murmured. "He'll develop a strategy to counter any move she makes, so she's forcing him to make the first move."

"Good thing she remembered to move somewhere that wasn't already covered in shadows he could use." Shikamaru muttered from beside them, leaning forward lazily against the railing. "Still, she is casting a big shadow under that light…"

* * *

Shikadai saw Hayden glance to the side, above his shoulder, and saw her eyes widen slightly. Hearing the sound of footsteps from behind him, where she was looking, he glanced over his shoulder.

That was a mistake.

Hayden used Shunshin no jutsu, the Body Flicker technique, to be at his side in an instant. When Shikadai turned to her, eyes wide, she slapped a white strip of paper with a design written in black ink, and he froze.

"Troublesome." He said with a sigh after a long moment, recognizing the explosive tag and seeing the younger Genin ready to activate it. "Damn Fūinjutsu users."

Hayden gave him an innocent smile.

"Whatever." He said with a sigh, rolling his eyes heavenward. "Ref! I give."

"Winner: Uzumaki Hayden!"

With that, Hayden plucked the seal off of her friend.

"You mixed a common distraction technique with a Genjutsu that targeted my hearing to make me think that there was actually someone behind me so that I would look away." Shikadai murmured thoughtfully. "Not bad."

Hayden grinned at him. "I figured trickery was my best bet. Satoshi's a loudmouth, so you probably know most of the tricks I'd usually use against you."

"HEY!" her brother protested from the stands where the other Genin were standing, causing snickers to erupt from the audience.

* * *

Tenten smirked at a scowling Temari, holding a hand out expectantly.

"A Genjutsu, of all things." The blonde Nara mumbled as she dug into her wallet, taking out a few bills and placing it into the other woman's waiting hand. "Gaki, you so owe me…"

'You're the one who made the bet in the first place.' Shikamaru thought, sweat-dropping as he glanced at his irritated wife, though he wasn't dumb enough to say anything.

A lesson his mother, Nara Yoshino, had taught him that he'd never forgotten.

* * *

And so the battles continued. The winners of the first round were matched up against each other, and so on until there were only four people left: Metal Lee and the three Uzumaki-Uchiha siblings.

The twins stared at each other with Sharingan eyes as the referee called out that there match had begun. They seemed to be having a silent conversation.

Suddenly, as one, they both de-activated their Kekkei Genkai and turned to the referee, speaking in unison.

"We surrender." They said firmly.

"Uh…are you sure?" the referee blinked at the unexpected event.

"Yeah." Satoshi agreed. "We agreed a long time ago to never fight against family. Well, unless we absolutely had to."

When Hayden was kidnapped they had been arguing, and blamed themselves because their petty bickering caused them to take their eyes off of her.

They had nearly lost their baby sister. And they were _not_ taking that risk again.

"Besides," Sarada continued with an elegant shrug. "We've had two battles already for the judges to evaluate and make their decision from. We don't have to be the last one standing to be promoted."

And with that, the nearly sixteen year old twins left the arena.

* * *

Their parents, Sasuke especially, wondered if they had ever been more proud of the twins.

Not that they'd never been proud of them before (they most certainly had), but to the pair who valued family above all else, one of whom had lost his family because his brother slaughtered them (even if he had been blackmailed that left a mark on the younger Sasuke), this took the cake.

And so the fight between Metal Lee and Uzumaki Hayden was bumped up from a semi-finalist match to the finals match.

Metal, his father Rock Lee, and Gai all had tears streaming down their faces at that 'glorious display of YOUTH' from the twins.

Hayden giggled slightly at her opponent and friend's face, not rudely or anything, but because unlike most people their antics amused her more than annoyed her.

Maybe because she found their love of life and their genuine compassion for other people refreshing. At times it got a bit depressing living in a ninja village, especially after being forced to take a life.

"Beautiful Hayden-chan, let us do our best." Metal said with a large grin, quickly wiping his eyes.

Hayden grinned back at him. "Works for me. Good luck, Lee."

"Same to you." He answered.

"Match, begin!"

* * *

Sasuke stared down at the arena as the two Genin battled.

"This is going to be a tough one." Naruto commented.

Indeed, both Genin were giving it nearly everything they had, though Hayden was keeping to the more basic combat spells (not the nasty ones), and Lee's son hadn't opened any of the Gates, which the couple knew their friend had taught him.

Luckily the boy seemed to have more of a self-preservation instinct than his father, understanding that it was extremely dangerous (for the user as well as their opponent) and shouldn't be used in a more or less friendly match.

Hayden was through wind jutsu and weapons (mostly kunai and senbon) at the boy when he tried to get closer, which was difficult as he was just as fast as Lee had been at that age. He'd already discarded the leg weights, further enhancing his speed, and Hayden compensated for that by using the Shunshin no jutsu, which was of course so fast that those who didn't know any better would think she was teleporting.

You would think that Hayden would have an advantage with her magic, but not only was Metal just as dangerous as his father had been at his age in Taijutsu, but his chakra coils were fully functioning, meaning that he was capable of using chakra as well. When one of Hayden's spells or weapons was about to hit, the boy would use the Kawairimi no jutsu, aka the Replacement Technique.

Eventually, Naruto noticed something.

"That's my girl." She said with a grin.

"What?" Sasuke asked, eyebrow raised.

"You'll see." His wife answered cryptically.

Indeed, a few minutes later, Metal used the Kawairimi technique on one of the weapons that littered the ground, and suddenly a dome of light surrounded him. The boy tried to escape, but to no avail.

"She carved runes into her weapons to create a trap with ancient runes." Naruto explained with a wide grin. "I figured out when I noticed how the weapons were placed. She aimed deliberately, and all he had to do was spring the trap."

She cheered the loudest when her daughter was announced the winner of the match, and the overall winner of the Tournament.

Hayden grinned sheepishly at her mother, but bowed slightly to the cheering audience.

Later that day, Sirius would go on and on about how awesome she had been (luckily when it was just the two of them), but Hayden knew that if her brother or sister had been her opponent she probably would've lost.

Make no mistake, Metal Lee was _lethal_ and extremely talented, just like Uncle Lee, but he didn't know enough about magic to fight against it very well.

Her siblings, on the other hand, had learned with her. A runic trap would NOT have worked on them, especially since they'd all been trained in Fūinjutsu, which was basically the ninja equivalent to runes, and were always aware of that kind of trap.

No need to get arrogant. She could've just as easily lost, and not just against her siblings. Metal had been very close to getting her at times with his devastating blows.

* * *

No one was very surprised when Hayden got promoted.

Of course, so did Sarada, Satoshi, Metal Lee, Fuse Midori, Hyūga Kimiko, Hyūga-Inuzuka Kira, and a few others.

Hayden was pleased to have been promoted, but for now she had to focus on studying for her OWLs…

* * *

 **Please review! :)**

 **Sorry for any mistakes; sometimes Microsoft Word just doesn't catch them, and I'm not the best at proof-reading.**

 **This is my longest chapter for this story, by far. Yay me. My goal is 50,000 words by the 17** **th** **(a month from when I started this story), taking into account the notes at the beginning and end of the chapters, and this helps reach that goal.**


	21. Ordinary Wizarding Levels

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, Ouran High School Host Club, Fullmetal Alchemist, or Black Bullet.**

 **Summary: When Hayden Potter turns seven, she receives a letter from a school that teaches the Lost Shinobi (Ninja) Arts, including a scholarship that gives her information on her family. As Hayden accepts the offer in the hopes of finding somewhere that she can call home, she is brought into the hidden world of the Elemental Nations, the former countries now being allied and forming the academy. Hayden is made aware of her magical heritage on top of her ninja heritage, and Hogwarts will get a few** _ **interesting**_ **surprises when she reenters the magical world as a full-fledged ninja.**

 **Warnings: Blaise x Hayden, female Harry, female Naruto, SasuNaru, spoilers, Uzumaki Lily and Hayden, some angst, some bashing (Dumbledore and Dursleys for sure, haven't decided on everyone else), yaoi or yuri pairings at some point…I think that's it. Sorry if I missed anything.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hayden smiled at the nice Ministry employee who had agreed to proctor Hayden's written OWL exams, though she was usually in charge of the Ministry archives.

"Good morning, Sheska!" the black haired girl greeted, having gotten to know the older woman fairly well due to her connection with Nina and the Elric brothers, who had worked with the woman before.

The brown-haired, bespectacled woman wore the typical blue uniform with yellow trim, though she had never been in combat at wasn't trained for it.

See, a few years ago the Ministry's archives had been burned in an arson attack and all of the records had been lost. The Ministry hadn't known what to do until they had found out that Sheska, who had worked as an intern in there and read every single book and document there, remembered every single word due to her eidetic memory.

It was an exhausting and mostly thankless job, rewriting everything and needing to ensure that it was all exactly correct, but Sheska ended up thriving on the pressure.

"Hello, Uzumaki-san." Sheska greeted her with a grin.

Hayden rolled her eyes playfully. The two were on a first name basis, but Sheska knew that it rankled the younger girl to be addressed that formally and frequently did it just to annoy her.

"You wanted your examinations to include the extra credit, right?" the brunette checked.

"Yes." Hayden agreed.

"Got it." Sheska checked something off on her clipboard. "Well, you're going to have a very busy week in front of you…"

A chill suddenly went down the young kunoichi's spine.

* * *

 ***Monday***

* * *

The written examination for World History (which included both magical _and_ muggle events) was easy.

Unlike in the United Kingdom, however, there was also a _practical_ portion of this test.

Sheska gave her a topic, in this case _the Rise of the Roman Empire_ , and Hayden was given two hours to prepare a ten-minute presentation on it from memory.

Including visual aids (such as a spell that would bring up a 3-dimensional holographic image of the Roman coliseum, for example) in this presentation was her extra credit.

More difficult than the British equivalent, but certainly more indicative of the tester's knowledge. All the British students had to do was memorize facts, but this method required a more thorough understanding of the past in order to do so.

* * *

Hayden had asked for a mixed test for Ancient Runes and Warding, since she could blend the two types of magic together.

She was given a small wooden box, and was ordered to put the best protections on the objects that she possibly could.

When Hayden wondered if she could use some of the nastier traps in her arsenal, Mustang (who had come to observe) had assured her that she could indeed use _any_ method she wanted in order to complete the test.

She used an intense combination of charms, runes, wards, Fūinjutsu (they _had_ said anything), booby-traps if the box was opened before the traps were disabled, a jigsaw to solve, and even something that scanned her magical core, chakra coils, _and_ nature affinity to make sure that it was Hayden opening the box. And since she'd been asked to protect the box _itself_ , not necessarily whatever was placed inside, she carved a formidable array of even more runes and seals and enchanted it further, protecting it against both magical and physical damage.

The final result caused the Colonel to smirk and jokingly suggest that she should give her box to the goblins to test their curse-breakers and warding specialists.

Or at least she _thought_ it was a joke. She had no idea, and wouldn't find out until months later, that he did indeed send it off and not even Gringotts' best could open or destroy it.

Even Fiendfyre, extremely dangerous and hard to control if the user wasn't competent, hadn't caused it any damage.

Needless to say her ruthless efficiency gained her more points and greatly impressed everyone who ended up testing the box.

Her efforts also had them recommend she consider becoming a curse-breaker, if she ever chose to retire as a ninja, and out of curiosity Hayden agreed to find a tutor in the subject, at least.

* * *

 **Tuesday**

* * *

Hayden mused at the irony of taking an astronomy exam in the morning with the sun already high up in the sky.

Luckily, they had an enchanted planetarium rented out for just this reason.

True to Sirius' claim, Hayden sped through the test without a problem, confidently naming and answering questions about the celestial bodies, filling out the star charts, and doing whatever else they asked of her.

Still tedious, but at least it was easy.

* * *

Her Potions, Herbology, and Healing skills were also tested at the same time. The written exams were fine, but the practical was…nerve-wracking, so say the least.

She was given a patient with a simulated injury that required extensive treatment from a certain potion, and used healing spells to insure that he survived long enough to receive that treatment.

Then she was to go to the attached greenhouse, where hundreds of magical and muggle plants grew, selecting the ingredients needed for treatment, doing it quickly and making sure to get the best quality out of the available plants before moving on to the potions laboratory.

Then she had to actually brew the medical potion, taking great care in doing it safely, quickly, making sure that all ingredient preparation was to exacting standards, her timing was perfect, and that her potion was as efficient and long-lasting as she could make it. Extra points if she managed not to make it taste horrible like most potions did, which was difficult as most ingredients she could use to do so could very well effect the potion.

High stress, no notes allowed, no recipe to follow, she had to be meticulous and as quick as she possibly could without it effecting her work, and she had to decide for herself how to best treat the patient.

High standards.

When Hayden finished, she bottled up her potion and handed it to Sheska, who would then give it to the patient.

Unfortunately Hayden didn't get to see the results of her efforts, so she would have no idea how well she had done until she got her OWL grades.

* * *

 **Wednesday**

* * *

Magical Theory was a written-only test, which she quickly finished, glad that Sarada had practically beaten the information into her mind since her sister had first started 'translating' them for lesser beings like Hayden to be able to understand.

After lunch, her next practical test yet again covered multiple subjects, this time Combat (known in the UK as Defense Against the Dark Arts, though the Canadians not-so-humbly thought that they did it better), Charms, and Transfiguration.

Her objective?

Last five minutes against an Auror. She didn't have to win to pass, and she wasn't expected to, either.

However, she had been given the same instructions to use _everything_ in her arsenal, though she decided not to use anything that would kill or maim her opponent, so no weapons or, say, explosive seals. That was a shame, but it was necessary.

The man wasn't trained to counter attacks from a trained ninja, after all, and knew little of what they were capable of.

The Auror didn't hold back, and neither did she.

Hayden immediately created a few clones, using a chain of Kawairimi to replace herself with them, and them with each other, all at the same time so the Auror didn't know which one was real.

Both parties attacked.

The tell-tale _POP_ that magical teleportation technique caused was useful to Hayden, however, as not only did it make it impossible for the man to sneak up on her, but she usually had an idea of where he was going to reappear. And of course she was continuously using the Shunshin, enhancing her speed with her chakra so that she wasn't easy to hit, either.

In a way, it was similar to how her battle with Lee Jr. went, expect while she used the Body Flicker, the Auror Apparated instead of just being _that_ fast. The two were casting spell after spell, enchanting the area, putting obstacles in their opponent's way, conjuring and then animating things to attack each other, and generally making things difficult for each other.

Eventually the battle proved to be even more similar to the final match at the Chūnin exams, as Hayden managed to trap the Auror in a similar dome. Of course, this time she followed up with a disarming and stunning spell, bound him with ropes, and slapped a seal that she had designed to block off his magic.

The Auror, for his part, wasn't quite sure whether he should be impressed or disheartened that he'd been beaten by a thirteen year old. He didn't mind getting beaten by a girl, though, since Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye had viciously beaten the gender prejudice out of every single male who had ever met her.

* * *

"She's good." Lieutenant Colonel (formerly Major) Maes Hughes told his best friend with a grin, watching from the balcony above.

Mustang smirked smugly in agreement.

She had even managed to fit in the Patronus Charm, using the light from the animal to distract the Auror and blind him for a moment, giving her cover. All because him and Riza had mentioned that it would be considered extra credit, not because she actually needed to use it.

He had a habit of finding prodigies, it seemed. First Hayden (though arguably she fell to his lap, and he had nothing to do with her skill anyway), then Ed and his brother…

* * *

 **Thursday**

* * *

Today consisted of Hayden taking her practical Arithmancy exam, using the numbers to predict what would happen during her next practical exam, which would be Muggle Studies, where she would venture out into the outer world and navigate the world for a day out, using Canadian money as opposed what she was more used to, and generally blending in.

Considering she'd gone on hundreds of trips with her family, and later friends, throughout the years, she 'blended in' just fine, and most of her predictions (like which bus she would need to take and what time it would be there) came true.

She wondered who on earth could possibly find a day out in the muggle world a difficult exam, but didn't particularly care.

* * *

 **Friday**

* * *

The last day was more interesting than the last, consisting of her Care of Magical Creatures exam.

Befriending a Hippogriff. Choosing a diet for a sick unicorn. Identifying a werewolf and vampire out of a handful of photographs. Teaching a crup puppy a trick.

And for extra credit, negotiating with a rather temperamental snake and convincing it to donate some of its venom and already-shredded skins, milking it for the venom herself, so that they could get it for use in potions without being in danger of being bitten.

* * *

At the end of the day, Riza quietly took her aside and told her that they had one more test for her to take.

They had already informed her parents, asking for permission, only for them to reply that Hayden was legally an adult in their society and they would leave it to her to decide.

Occlumency.

Sirius had been teaching her in secret, and only her parents knew, though she had a feeling that Sarada and Satoshi suspecting something.

The meditation aspect was easy for her, as such exercises had been taught to her for chakra control, and _unlike_ with those she didn't have the issue of too much chakra to mess with her control, since it was all mental.

After a long moment, Hayden agreed.

Time to test her skills against a magic-user, though she wondered if they could get more out of her than a Yamanaka could.

Doubtful.

An hour later, and Hayden determined that these guys had nothing on Inoichi-san, Ino's father.

* * *

 **Three Weeks Later**

* * *

Hayden took a deep breath as she unfolded her OWL results.

 _Ordinary Wizarding Levels_ was typed out in ornate script at the top of the page.

 _Dear Miss Potter-Uzumaki,_

Fudge had pointed out that Dumbledore might try and have the results declared invalid because it wasn't under the name Potter, even if that was no longer her name, so they compromised.

 _The following are the results of your O.W.L. tests. Your proficiency in these tests will determine the courses you are eligible to test for at N.E.W.T. level, which you will need for most careers in the wizarding world._

Like she cared about that part.

 _If you are unsatisfied with your results you are welcome to re-test for them after six months have passed…_

 _Pass Scores:_

 _O-Outstanding_

 _E-Exceeds Expectations_

 _A-Acceptable_

 _Failing Scores:_

 _P-Poor_

 _D-Dreadful_

 _T-Troll_

 _Results with an asterisk (*) beside them indicate that the examinee earned extra credit._

And down below were the scores she had earned.

 _History-E*_

 _Charms-O_

 _Potions-O*_

 _Healing-E_

 _Combat-O*_

 _Warding-O*_

 _Herbology-O_

 _Astronomy-O_

 _Arithmancy-O_

 _Occlumency-O_

 _Magical Theory-O_

 _Transfiguration-O_

 _Ancient Runes-O*_

 _Muggle Studies-O_

 _Care of Magical Creatures-O*_

Hayden stared at the sheet, unable to believe it.

Sure, she'd known that she'd be able to pass the minimum of five passing scores for her to qualify for emancipation in the magical world, but she hadn't expected to pass _all of them!_

Even the surprise Occlumency 'exam,' though she was surprised that counted.

Not that she had done it alone, by any means. Warding and Ancient Runes were taught to her along with Fuinjutsu, Sirius was her Astronomy and Occlumency tutor and also gave her tips on Transfiguration and Potions, Naruto and Sarada had taught her Herbology and Magic Theory respectively, Muggle Studies was easy due to trips with her family…

"So?" her mother asked eagerly, staring at her daughter's emotionless face.

Hayden slowly lifted her bright green eyes up to her mother's blue, waiting a long moment before cracking a grin. "We're good."

Her family cheered at the announcement, relieved that Dumbledore would have even less of a leg to stand on.

Naruto sent out the emancipation paperwork to Roy, who would process it as quickly as possible and could testify that Hayden met the other requirements.

The Colonel would then send a copy of her emancipation paperwork to Minister Fudge, who would eagerly receive it and snicker as he imagined the look Dumbledore would make when he found out.

After all, he couldn't overturn an emancipation, much less for a citizen of another country.

A short while later, Sasuke would glance over his daughter's scores before looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong, daddy?" the five year old Sayuri chirped from her booster seat.

"Your sister is being silly again." Sasuke told his youngest toddler, shaking his head.

"What'd she do?" Satoshi asked, blinking in confusion.

Naruto snatched the paper out of Sasuke's hands before he could answer, scanning it herself before face-palming.

"She only passed every single test she took, all but two of the fifteen with the wizarding equivalent of an A, and those with the equivalent of a B."

"You only needed five!" Sarada gaped uncharacteristically, wide-eyed as her twin shouted in glee.

Hayden shrugged sheepishly, not really seeing what the big deal was. The knowledge was good to have—as any ninja would tell you, knowledge is power—but she didn't need an examination to tell her that she was good enough to use those skills.

Sure, she'd passed with good scores, but what did it matter aside from proving her a competent witch?

Her life was in the Allied Nations village with her family, as a ninja. They might visit the magical world, but it wasn't her home.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**

 **Can you tell I didn't really have very many ideas for the exams?**

 **Hogwarts OWL and NEWT examinations happen over the course of two weeks, which I condensed into one week by having them evaluate more than one skill during some of her practical tests. Also, I know that OWL results for Hogwarts come months later, in June I think, but not only is the Canadian Ministry far more efficient than its British counterpart, but she tested during the off-season when they weren't very busy and Roy would've sped up the grading process anyway due to its importance.**

 **Oh, and Sheska and Maes Hughes are other Fullmetal Alchemist crossover characters. I think I might have mentioned Hughes in passing, but I'm not sure.**


	22. Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, Ouran High School Host Club, Fullmetal Alchemist, or Black Bullet.**

 **Summary: When Hayden Potter turns seven, she receives a letter from a school that teaches the Lost Shinobi (Ninja) Arts, including a scholarship that gives her information on her family. As Hayden accepts the offer in the hopes of finding somewhere that she can call home, she is brought into the hidden world of the Elemental Nations, the former countries now being allied and forming the academy. Hayden is made aware of her magical heritage on top of her ninja heritage, and Hogwarts will get a few** _ **interesting**_ **surprises when she reenters the magical world as a full-fledged ninja.**

 **Warnings: Blaise x Hayden, female Harry, female Naruto, SasuNaru, spoilers, Uzumaki Lily and Hayden, some angst, some bashing (Dumbledore and Dursleys for sure, haven't decided on everyone else), yaoi or yuri pairings at some point…I think that's it. Sorry if I missed anything.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Fudge groaned after the meeting with Amelia and the Head Unspeakable, two months after their last.

Tom Riddle was indeed Voldemort, the half-blood son of a squib from the Gaunt line (known to have been descended from Slytherin, so that at least hadn't been a lie) and a wealthy muggle. He was born when his mother drugged Tom Riddle Sr. with love potion and eventually stopped when she became pregnant, hoping that he would fall in love with her for real, but he left.

Understandable, given the circumstances.

She went to a muggle orphanage when she went into labor, giving birth to her son, who she named after his father, before she passed away. He was born in December.

Some time during her pregnancy, she had apparently sold the Slytherin locket to the owner of Borgin and Burke's, where her son later worked and worked to regain the heirloom from Hepzibah (sp?) Smith, who had died suspiciously shortly after a meeting with him, her House Elf being blamed. The woman had also been in ownership of Helga Hufflepuff's prized cup, which had turned up missing.

So there were two possible Founders' heirlooms that might very well have become Horcruxes.

The Unspeakable had discovered the pattern between them.

Objects that were significant to him, and places connected to his past. As it turned out, Lucius Malfoy's magic had turned up on the diary Horcrux from when he had disguised it to sneak it to Ginevra Weasley, and after Amelia arrested and questioned him under Veritaserum he had admitted that it had been given to him by 'the Dark Lord,' indicating that He might have trusted other Death Eaters with more of his soul anchors.

Cornelius had Amelia write a list of every single Death Eater, 'Imperius Curse' or not, that they knew of.

He had been planning to re-do trials for both those who got away with that excuse and those who were already in Azkaban, so he would be able to legally question all of them with the truth serum.

Why would the public protest, after all, since it had already been proven that their justice system (or more accurately their leaders) had already thrown an innocent man to the Dementors?

An innocent man that Cornelius knew was just fine with his goddaughter, but that was irrelevant.

Anyway, the trio (and the rest of the Unspeakables) had continued to research Tom Marvolo Riddle.

It turned out that he was most likely the cause of the curse on the Defense position, having been turned away from Dumbledore after applying.

They wondered if he might have managed to hide a Horcrux there, as well. It was certainly an important place to the man, who saw it as a home.

Perhaps the object belonged to one of the other Founders. Ravenclaw was more likely than Gryffindor, considering their rivalry, but they couldn't dismiss the possibility.

Oh, there was so much work to be done…

And this on top of the upcoming Quidditch World Cup and Tri-Wizard Tournament.

* * *

Severus Snape sneered at the letter in front of him.

Why on earth would Sirius Black, of all people, write to him? And how dare he demand Snape take an oath of secrecy and discretion so that he could read the _rest_ of it after Black had dangled information in front of him?

That trick had already worked once before when Black nearly murdered him with his pet werewolf, but it wouldn't work this time!

…Fuck it.

He took the oath.

Five minutes later, his hands were shaking slightly.

Sirius Black knew where Hayden Potter was. In fact, he was with her. She had been adopted by a distant relative of Lily's, and had been declared an adult not only in her country, but by Minister Fudge!

How on earth had that happened?

The Minister had said that he more or less knew where she was (the continent, at least), but how could he not know for sure if he had met her?

A neutral location, perhaps.

Anyway, Black had written because the Potter brat had apparently been asked by Fudge to come cheer on the Champions for the Tri-Wizard Tournament in the coming year, and as such the girl would be staying at Hogwarts with a good deal of her family and friends.

Black included.

Well, he appreciated the warning, at least.

Hence why he was writing to _him_ , of all people. He'd found out that Severus taught there and didn't want their old rivalry to make things difficult for his goddaughter. He had even written out an apology in _blood_ , which proved that he was sincere. He also promised to leave Snape alone.

After a long moment of thought (actually, over six hours and a bottle of Firewhiskey), Severus decided that if Black could be civil, so could he.

He couldn't be outdone by a Gryffindor, after all.

Still, he reserved the right to loathe Potter Sr., Lupin, and Pettigrew with everything he had.

Not that Black would protest him hating Pettigrew, considering.

* * *

Tsunade, Sakura, and Hinata stared at each other in a three-way staring contest.

"I can't go." Sakura finally said, pouting a bit. "I can't put Nina in danger like that."

The seven year old had decided to live out her life as a civilian, which was perfectly fine with her adoptive mother, but Sakura didn't trust the magic-users of Britain not to hurt her baby girl.

Besides, depending on who won the impending argument, the academy would need a healer of her caliber still in residence.

"You're headmistress." Hinata said.

"Which is exactly why I have to go." Tsunade said smugly. "The heads of the other schools will be there, too. They're leaving their deputies in charge."

"The academy isn't part of the Tournament like their schools are, so that's irrelevant." Hinata replied.

Tsunade scowled. "Look, girlie, one of us has to go. Do you really trust me not to run the school into the ground without you?"

Hinata faltered slightly. "I could have Shizune take up my duties."

"She's still on maternity leave." Tsunade said with a smirk. "Then she'll take a year off after her daughter is born."

Sakura watched their exchange like it was a tennis match.

"Fine." Hinata conceded reluctantly.

Senju Tsunade, Headmistress of the Allied Forces' Academy, was going to Hogwarts while Hinata stayed behind to look after the school.

God help them all.

Sakura wondered idly if her former sensei would manage to start a war while she was there.

* * *

Draco stared at his plate of food blankly, all of his beliefs crumbling.

His father was powerful. Influential. Above such things as 'law' and 'justice.'

The man had told him a million times that Malfoys were superior to everyone around them, and that no one could do anything to change that—to take away their power, wealth, and influence.

So why was his father imprisoned in Azkaban with the Malfoy fortune absorbed into the Ministry budget for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?

He couldn't even get that oaf's 'pet' hippogriff executed for attacking him, either! His father had been the one to bring up charges against the half-giant, but being arrested had automatically dropped those charges, so there would be no execution or 'Professor Hagrid' getting sacked.

He glanced up for a moment to scowl at Susan Bones, the head of the DMLE's niece and ward, but didn't do anything.

His family was in a precarious enough position as it was, and despite what most thought he did have _some_ Slytherin cunning, though rarely utilized.

Draco would bide his time, and until then he and his mother would live off of her dowry.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore smiled to himself as he looked at the note that Cornelius had sent him.

His gamble had paid off.

Hayden Potter was returning to Hogwarts. As a guest, of course, but he would take care of that.

It was good to be the Leader of the Light.

So much power and influence, he could do practically anything without reprimand.

As for the Potter girl, all he would have to do was get those pesky non-Dursley relatives out of the way, rob her of her independence, and sacrifice her to Tom.

Dead at seventeen, if he managed to keep to his schedule.

'Simple.' He thought, plucking a lemon drop out of his candy bowl.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**


	23. Quidditch World Cup part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, Ouran High School Host Club, Fullmetal Alchemist, or Black Bullet.**

 **Summary: When Hayden Potter turns seven, she receives a letter from a school that teaches the Lost Shinobi (Ninja) Arts, including a scholarship that gives her information on her family. As Hayden accepts the offer in the hopes of finding somewhere that she can call home, she is brought into the hidden world of the Elemental Nations, the former countries now being allied and forming the academy. Hayden is made aware of her magical heritage on top of her ninja heritage, and Hogwarts will get a few** _ **interesting**_ **surprises when she reenters the magical world as a full-fledged ninja.**

 **Warnings: Blaise x Hayden, female Harry, female Naruto, SasuNaru, spoilers, Uzumaki Lily and Hayden, some angst, some bashing (Dumbledore and Dursleys for sure, haven't decided on everyone else), yaoi or yuri pairings at some point…I think that's it. Sorry if I missed anything.**

 **Okay, I'm relatively sure that a majority of the guest reviews for the last chapter were from the same guest. Not all of them, but most. The first one when the chapter came out, and then more when I didn't update. They all came within a few hours of each other and the wording was pretty similar. I guess that's one way to get around the 'one review per chapter' limit. :)**

 **Still, I couldn't update because I needed my copy of Goblet of Fire for one of the scenes down below, but my sister had it so I had to wait until I went over to her house today.**

 **On another note, today (or technically yesterday, since it's past midnight where I am) was my twentieth birthday. I'm sure my parents are feeling their age. *smirk***

 **In Italics are passages and lines taken from Goblet of Fire.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

*August 22nd*

* * *

 _They had arrived on what appeared to be a deserted stretch of misty moor. In front of them was a pair of tired and grumpy-looking wizards, one of whom was holding a large gold watch, the other a thick roll of parchment and a quill. The man with the watch wore a tweed suit with thigh-length galoshes; his colleague a kilt and a poncho._

Hayden's group did their absolute best not to laugh at the sight in front of them, but Sayuri ruined it by giggling quietly, causing the other kids to giggle or snicker to themselves.

Sakura's lips twitched at the sight, and Sasuke was staring at the other two men as if they were stupid. Naruto, of course, was snickering with the kids.

"Hello there." The second man said warily. "Name?"

"Uzumaki Hayden." The fourteen year old in question said with a smile.

"Right…" the man said skeptically, glancing down at the scroll to check for the name. Finding it, and seeing that Uzumaki Hayden was a guest of the Minister, he continued. "I'll need to see some identification…"

He clearly expected her not to have any, but Hayden pulled out her underage-magic license, which Roy had suggested in case someone tried to get her in trouble for using magic in England, even though she was not only a Canadian citizen but also emancipated and therefor exempt from that law.

The man stared at it, clearly a bit surprised. "Okay then. I'll find your campsite…Uzumaki…about half a mile's walk from here, second field you come to. Site manager's called Mr. Payne."

"Sounds like my kind of guy." Anko said with a grin.

"You wound me, love!" Sirius said with a snicker, nearly giving the two wizards a heart attack, since they hadn't realized that he was there.

"Thank you." Hayden said with a smile before the group headed out the door.

 _They set off across the deserted moor, unable to make out much through the_ early-morning _mist. After about twenty minutes, a small stone cottage next to a gate swam into view. Beyond it,_ Hayden _could just make out the ghostly shapes of hundreds and hundreds of tents, rising up the gentle slope of a large field toward a dark wood on the horizon._

 _A man was standing in the doorway, looking out at the tents._ Hayden _knew at a glance that this was the only_ civilian— _or real Muggle for several acres. When he heard their footsteps, he turned his head to look at them._

"Good morning, sir." Naruto greeted the man.

" _Morning." Said the Muggle._ "The name's Mr. Payne."

"Just who we were looking for, then." Naruto said with a warm smile. "Uzumaki-Uchiha, party of…"

She counted. Her, Sasuke, the twins, Hayden, Sayuri, Sirius, Anko, Midori, Kohina, Sakura, Nina, Chōchō, Shikadai, Inojin, Kimiko, Kira, Konohamaru, Iruka, Kakashi, Mirai…

"Twenty-one, I think." Naruto decided.

The man sweat-dropped, but glanced down at his paperwork. "Seven three-man tents?"

"That'd be us." The blonde nodded.

"Alright then." Mr. Payne nodded, checking them off. _"You've got a space up by the wood there. Just the one night?"_

" _That's it."_ Naruto agreed.

"Got it." Payne made another checkmark. "Will you be paying now?"

He looked at her carefully, warily _,_ wondering if this group would be like all the others and not know how to use the Queen's currency.

He was relieved when the woman pulled out a wallet and handed the money over without hesitation. No awkwardness there.

" _Never been this crowded." He said suddenly, looking out over the misty field again. "Hundreds of pre-bookings. People usually just turn up…"_

"Really?" Naruto asked, acting surprised. "It seemed a nice spot, so I thought I'd make a reservation just in case. I had no idea it'd be _this_ busy, though."

" _Aye." He said thoughtfully. "People from all over. Loads of foreigners. And not just foreigners. Weirdos, you know? There's a man walking 'round in a kilt and a poncho."_

The kids snickered at the reminder, and Naruto smiled at them fondly.

"Yes, we saw them." She agreed. "No idea why they're wearing that, of all things. I'm afraid we count as foreign, though. We live in North America, but most of us are from Japan. Hayden here is from England, though."

Mr. Payne smiled at the group, nodding to Hayden when she waved.

"Sorry, I meant no offense, it's just odd having loads of people with no idea how to pay for their stay." He explained. "What's odd is that most of them have local accents, so I don't know what's up with them…"

"Ah, a good mystery." Naruto's eyes brightened.

" _It seems like sort of…I dunno…like some sort of rally."_ The man mused. _"They all seem to know each other. Like a big party."_

 _At that moment, a wizard in plus-fours appeared out of thin air next to Mr. Payne's front door._

" _Obliviate!" he said sharply_ , pointing his wand at the other man.

 _Instantly, Mr. Payne's eyes slid out of focus, his brows unknitted, and a look of dreamy unconcern fell over his face._

" _A map of the campsite for you."_ Mr. Payne said placidly to Naruto, handing her the folded paper. "Have a good day."

"Thank you, you as well." The blond said with a smile, before heading out the door, following the wizard that had appeared. Once they were out of earshot, she whirled on the man, glaring fiercely. "There was no need to wipe his memory."

"Habit." The man defended with a scowl. _"The Muggles need 'em to keep happy. Mr. Roberts in field one needs a memory charm ten times a day. And Ludo Bagman_ —Head of Magical Games and Sports _—isn't helping, trotting around talking about Bludgers and Quaffles at the top of his voice, not a worry about anti-Muggle security. Blimey, I'll be glad when this is over._ Anyway, I'll leave you to it."

The ninja scowled at the blatant disregard the man showed for the 'civilian,' wondering how someone could be so callous about throwing around something as dangerous as memory charms.

"A Ministry employee's causing that much trouble?" Satoshi asked with a frown. _"He should know better than to talk about Bludgers near Muggles, shouldn't he?"_

"He should." Naruto said with a scowl. "Doesn't excuse the other baka, though."

Sasuke hummed slightly, musing at the irony of Naruto calling someone else a fool, instead of the other way around.

His wife hit him, guessing at his thoughts, and he smirked in response.

The group walked the rest of the way to their spot, raising their eyebrows at some of the blatantly magical tents—some with chimneys, even.

"I can see why Payne-san was suspicious." Sakura said dryly. "Can't resist showing off, can they?"

Once they got to their spot, it took them less than two minutes to set up their tents, having plenty of practice. They also quickly had a fire going via Sasuke's fire-style jutsu (the smallest he could manage) and lunch cooking.

"Okay." Naruto clapped her hands, turning to face the kids. "The stew is going to take a while. How about you guys go do some recon?"

The teenagers smirked, immediately running up the nearest trees and disappearing into the woods. They would spy on the magic-users, get a sense of what the people were wearing, and then Henge to blend in before going back down and socializing.

"Don't worry, Nina." Sakura assured her adoptive daughter. "We'll go find Ed and Al. Mustang-sama's group should be here already…"

And with that, the pinkette took the young girl's hand and led her in a slightly different direction.

* * *

"Geez, that's a lot of green." Kira whistled, slightly astonished.

 _They had walked into a patch of tents that were all covered with a thick growth of shamrocks, so it looked as though small, oddly shaped hillocks had sprouted out of the earth. Grinning faces could be seen under those that had their (tent) flaps open._

" _Like the decorations?"_ a sandy-haired boy about Hayden's age asked their group with a satisfied grin. _"The Ministry's not too happy."_

"Then they shouldn't have a sporting event where civilians can get to it." Sarada said dryly.

The boy blinked at her. "Oh, you mean Muggles? Yeah, I've heard they get even crazier with their sports. My best mate Dean told me all about the football matches he's gone to…"

" _Ah, why shouldn't we show our colors_?" asked a woman who came out of the same tent as the boy, probably his mother. _"You should see what the Bulgarians have got hanging over their tents. You'll be supporting Ireland, of course?" she added, eyeing [them] beadily._

They assured her that they were, but _Kira muttered after they left; "Like we'd say anything else surrounded by that lot."_

The others nodded in agreement.

Sporting fans could be dangerous people when provoked.

As they were contemplating that, they overheard a balding, red-headed man pointing out various people to another redhead about Hayden's age.

" _That was Cuthbert Mochridge, Head of the Goblin Liaison Office…Here comes Gilbert Wimple, he's with the Committee of Experimental Charms; he's had those horns for a while now…Hello Arnie…Arnold Peasegood, he's an Obliviator—member of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, you know…and that's Bode and Croaker…they're Unspeakables…"_

" _They're what?"_ the boy, presumably his son, asked in confusion.

The older man sighed. "Pay more attention in History of Magic, Ron… _[they're] from the Department of Mysteries, top secret, no idea what they get up to…"_

The ninja glanced at each other with interest.

Department of Mysteries? Top secret?

Now that was right up their ally.

They listened in as three other boys appeared, apparently the younger redhead's older brothers. Ludo Bagman showed up, made a fool of himself, and him and a few other men spent some time talking about Bertha Jerkins, a woman who'd apparently gone missing, and then the man hinted about 'something more to look forward too,' presumably the Tri-wizard Tournament.

They left as the youngest brother started whining to his dad and brothers, trying to annoy them into telling him what Bagman was talking about.

'Brat.' Hayden thought, rolling her eyes.

* * *

 _A sense of excitement rose like a palpable cloud over the campsite as the afternoon wore on. By dusk, the still summer air itself seemed to be quivering with anticipation, and as darkness spread like a curtain over the thousands of waiting wizards, the last vestiges of pretense disappeared; the Ministry seemed to have bowed to the inevitable and stopped fighting the signs of blatant magic now breaking out everywhere._

 _Salesman were Apparating every few feet, carrying trays and pushing carts full of extraordinary merchandise. There were luminous rosettes—green for Ireland, red for Bulgaria—which were squealing the names of the players, pointed green hats bedecked with dancing shamrocks, Bulgarian scarves adorned with lions that really roared, flags from both countries that played their national anthems as they were waved; there were tiny models of Firebolts that really flew, which swelled across the palm of your hand, preening themselves._

"Oh, look at these!" Kimiko squealed, white eyes freaking out the wizard pushing the cart she was looking at, though the girl didn't notice.

" _Omnioculars." Said the sales_ man eagerly, once he'd gotten over the shock of her pupil-less eyes. _"You can replay actions…slow everything down…and they flash up a play-by-play breakdown if you need it. Bargain—ten Galleons each."_

"I'll take 21." Hayden said firmly, causing the man's mouth to drop open, eyes widening comically.

"Imōto—" Sarada began.

"Consider them Christmas presents." Hayden waved her off. "Besides, what if you need a second opinion, but you were the only one to see what happened? If you catch it with these, you won't need a Yamanaka to dig through your mind so you can show someone else."

Inojin nodded, accepting that logic (his mother and grandfather got really busy for just that reason) and graciously thanked the younger girl, prompting the others to do the same.

"210 Galleons…" the man said shakily, nearly dropping the Gringotts voucher (kind of like a check that was 'cashed' immediately once given to the recipient) when he ended up with a large pile of gold. "Thank you!"

The teens waved, making their way back to their campsite, some of them picking up a little knick-knack, like a flag or rosette, but that was it.

When they got back to their tents, Hayden handed out the rest of the Omnioculars, giving everyone a pair, including Nina and Sayuri.

"Thanks Hayden-chan/Hayden-neechan!" the seven and five years olds squealed happily. Nina was also wearing a green Ireland rosette, which was pinned to her purple sweater.

"She liked green more." Sakura quietly explained.

 _And then a deep, booming gong sounded somewhere beyond the woods, and at once, green and red lanterns blazed into life in the trees, lighting a path to the field._

"It's time." Sasuke observed. "Let's go."

And they took to the trees, Sakura carrying Nina as Naruto carried Sayuri, bypassing hundreds of wizards and witches as they made their way to the stadium.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**

 **They'll be returning to Canada after the cup, and then go back to England October 30** **th** **when the other schools arrive at Hogwarts. In case you were wondering.**

 **Yes, I referred to Ron as a brat, not a prat. I don't know about Canada, but we don't use prat in the US, which is where I live and grew up. I figured even if Hayden's formative years were in England she didn't spend too much time learning 'rude' words that early in life so the British slang like 'prat' and 'bloody hell' aren't ingrained in her mind.**


	24. Quidditch World Cup part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, Ouran High School Host Club, Fullmetal Alchemist, or Black Bullet.**

 **Summary: When Hayden Potter turns seven, she receives a letter from a school that teaches the Lost Shinobi (Ninja) Arts, including a scholarship that gives her information on her family. As Hayden accepts the offer in the hopes of finding somewhere that she can call home, she is brought into the hidden world of the Elemental Nations, the former countries now being allied and forming the academy. Hayden is made aware of her magical heritage on top of her ninja heritage, and Hogwarts will get a few** _ **interesting**_ **surprises when she reenters the magical world as a full-fledged ninja.**

 **Warnings: Blaise x Hayden, female Harry, female Naruto, SasuNaru, spoilers, Uzumaki Lily and Hayden, some angst, some bashing (Dumbledore and Dursleys for sure, haven't decided on everyone else), yaoi or yuri pairings at some point…I think that's it. Sorry if I missed anything.**

 **Again, the parts in Italics are passages and lines taken from Goblet of Fire. Not necessarily in the right order, though.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the group was sitting comfortably in their private, reserved box, which was right next to the Minister's.

Cornelius had offered for them to sit in his box, the most exclusive, but Hayden declined with a thank you and a seemingly regretful smile, informing him how many people she was bringing along, and he agreed that there just wouldn't be room.

The man was glad that while the tickets for her family were part of their negotiations to get her to England for a while, they hadn't asked him to cover her other guests' tickets as well.

 _A hundred thousand witches and wizards were taking their places in the seats, which rose in levels around the long oval field. Everything was suffused with a mysterious golden light, which seemed to come from the stadium itself. The field looked smooth as velvet from their lofty position. At either end of the field stood three goal hoops, fifty feet high; right opposite them, almost at Hayden's eye level, was a gigantic blackboard. Gold writing kept dashing across it as though an invisible giant's hand were scrawling upon the blackboard and then wiping it off again…_

Sarada hummed thoughtfully as she perused the velvet-covered, tasseled program.

"A display from the team mascots will precede the match." She read aloud.

"Mascots?" Hayden repeated curiously.

"Wonder what they'll be." Kira said with a grin.

"Anyone want to make a bet?" Satoshi asked with a smirk, competitive nature showing through.

"But of course, 'Toshi." Kira cackled slightly.

"Kiba's a bad influence on her." Sakura muttered warily to the other adults, who nodded in agreement.

"Leprechauns." Satoshi declared.

Kira blinked. "Guess I'll go with anything _but_ leprechauns, then. I mean, come on, that's too cliché!"

"It's cliché for a reason!" Satoshi argued.

Everyone else turned them out as they started negotiating the terms of the bet—not money, no, that was boring. No, the loser would have a penalty.

Sirius and Anko weren't helping, whispering suggestions to the two teens, who listened eagerly.

Meanwhile, Hayden could hear Minister Fudge speaking to the Bulgarian Minister and a blonde haired man in the next box, only a few feet away.

"…ah, and here's Mrs. Malfoy!" he said.

Hayden glanced at them sharply, recognizing the name. Fudge had told them that _Lucius_ Malfoy had been arrested, so why was the woman who was probably the man's wife invited to sit in his box?

"Minister Fudge." The blond woman said demurely with a polite smile. She was tall and slim, wearing elegant silver robes, and her hair was done up nicely. _"How are you? I don't think you've met my son, Draco?"_

 _A pale boy with a pointed face and white-blonde hair, Draco greatly resembled his father,_ the Minister noticed uncomfortably.

'With any luck he takes after his mother instead.' Fudge thought, before pasting a smile on his face.

" _How do you do, how do you do?" said Fudge, smiling. "Allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk—Obalonsk—Mr.—well, he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind."_

Hayden didn't buy that for a second, seeing the amused glint in the Bulgarian Minister's dark eyes.

She smiled knowingly, which the man in question noticed. Realizing that she had caught onto his game, he winked at her, causing her to snicker and nod.

She wouldn't ruin his fun.

Besides, relatively nice to her or not, Cornelius Fudge was a politician. She wasn't about to make it too easy for him.

 _Next moment, Ludo Bagman charged into the box._

" _Everyone ready?" he said, his round face gleaming like a great, excited Edam. "Minister—ready to go?"_

" _Ready when you are, Ludo." Said Fudge comfortably._

 _Ludo whipped out his wand, directed it at his own throat, and said "Sonorus!" and then spoke over the roar of sound that was now filling the packed stadium; his voice echoed over them, booming into every corner of the stands._

" _Ladies and gentlemen…welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"_

 _The spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket. The huge blackboard opposite them was wiped clear of its last message and now showed BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0._

" _And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce…the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"_

 _The right-hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval._

The ninja leaned forward in their seats, some of them standing, curious about the incoming display.

"Veela!" Hayden realized, feeling the allure seeping through the crowd.

 _A hundred Veela were now gliding out onto the field._

 _Veela were women…the most beautiful women_ [most] _had ever seen…except that they weren't—couldn't be—human._

And they weren't.

Kakashi's _mind went completely and blissfully blank. All that mattered in the world was that he kept watching the veela, because if they stopped their dancing, terrible things would happen._

 _And as the veela danced faster and faster, wild, half-formed thoughts started chasing through_ Kakashi's _dazed mind. He wanted to do something very impressive, right now. Perhaps…_

He grunted as something hit him, and he turned to see Iruka staring at him, unimpressed.

"What are you doing?" the scarred man asked wryly.

Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed (or at least Iruka assumed they did), until he looked down to see his hands in a half-formed seal, and his visible eye widened.

The silver-haired man cursed under his breath, annoyed that he had fallen for the 'Genjutsu,' or at least the wizarding world's equivalent.

 _The music stopped._

 _Angry yells were filling the stadium. The crowd didn't want the veela to go._

In the box next to them, on the other side, not the Minister's box, Hayden heard a loud tutting noise. She turned to see a bushy-haired brunette about her age pull a boy a few years older into his seat.

The (admittedly handsome) boy blinked, coming out of his trance. "Oh. Sorry, Mia."

'Mia' sighed fondly. "I asked you not to call me that, Cedric."

"It's either that or 'Mione." Cedric responded cheerfully.

"And is there something wrong with my _actual_ name?" she asked dryly.

"No, it's a pretty name, but it's a bit of a mouthful." Cedric explained, still grinning. "So Mia it is!"

Hermione wouldn't responded, but was too embarrassed at the compliment to do so, instead blushing and looking down at her lap.

Hayden noticed three other teenagers watching the scene—a blonde girl, redheaded girl, and brunette boy, all of whom were either snickering or smiling knowingly at the oblivious Cedric and 'Mia.'

'Interesting.' Hayden mused.

" _And now," roared Ludo Bagman's voice. "kindly put your wands in the air…for the Irish National Team Mascots!"_

 _Next moment, what seemed to be a great green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling towards the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light. The crowd oooohed and aaaahed, as though at a fireworks display. Now the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it—_

 _Squinting up at the shamrock, Hayden realized that it was actually comprised of thousands of tiny little bearded men with red vests, each carrying a miniature lamp of gold or green._

"Gold?" Iruka asked skeptically, catching the large coin.

"Leprechauns' gold." Hayden explained, having realized what the little men were immediately after seeing them. "It's worthless. It'll disappear soon."

Some of the other teens pouted, but accepted the explanation. After all, leprechauns were notorious for being greedy and hording their gold viciously in all the stories, so why would they _give it away?_

 _There was a tumultuous applause of the crowd, many of whom were still fighting and rummaging around under their chairs to retrieve the gold._

A few of Hayden's friends snickered, imaging the crowd's expressions when their 'money' vanished later.

 _The great shamrock dissolved, the leprechauns drifted down onto the field on the opposite side from the veela, and settled themselves cross-legged to watch the match._

" _And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome—the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team!"_

One by one the players came out, Hayden memorizing their names as they were announced. Dimitrov. Ivanova. Zograf. Levski. Vulchanov. Volkov. Krum.

Hearing the cheering increase at the last name, Hayden realized that he must be the star player, and looked at him curiously.

 _Viktor Krum was thin, dark, and sallow-skinned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He looked like an overgrown bird of prey. It was hard to believe he was only eighteen._

And then the Irish team. Connolly. Ryan. Troy. Mullet. Moran. Quigley. Lynch, the Seeker, Viktor Krum's Irish counterpart.

 _Hayden's_ counterpart, for that matter. She was a good Seeker, or so she'd been told, but she wondered how she would measure up to these two professionals.

She could learn a thing or two (or a hundred), she was sure. Then again, Quidditch was their livelihood.

It wasn't hers.

 _Hayden spun a small dial on the side of her Omnioculars and slowed the players down enough to read the word "Firebolt" on each of their brooms and see their names, embroidered in silver, upon their backs._

She didn't realize it, but Sirius smirked at her. She'd be getting a Firebolt for Christmas, and _this time_ he had her parents' permission!

" _And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"_

 _Mostafa mounted his broomstick and kicked the crate open—four balls burst into the air: the scarlet Quaffle, the two black Bludgers, and (_ Hayden followed it with her eyes for about a minute before it sped out of sight) _the minuscule, winged Golden Snitch. With a sharp blow of his whistle, Mostafa shot into the air after the balls._

" _Theeeeeeeeeeey're OFF!" screamed Bagman. "And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"_

Hayden held up her Omnioculars to record the match, but didn't use them, relying on her own sight to catch the action.

Ireland scored first. 10 points.

 _Hayden saw that the leprechauns watching from the sidelines had all risen into the air again and formed the great, glittering shamrock. Across the field, the veela were watching them sulkily._

Hayden knew enough about Quidditch to see that the Irish Chasers were superb. They worked as a seamless team, their movements so well-coordinated that they appeared to be reading one another's minds as they positioned themselves, and the rosette on Satoshi's chest kept squeaking out their names _"Troy—Mullet-Moran!" and within ten minutes, Ireland had scored twice more, ringing their lead to 30:0 and causing a thunderous tide of roars and applause from the green-clad supporters._

 _They match became still faster, but more brutal._

To the ninja, that just made it more interesting.

 _Volkov and Vulchanov, the Bulgarian Beaters, were whacking the Bludgers as fiercely as possible at the Irish Chasers, and were starting to prevent them from using some of their best moves; twice they were forced to scatter, and then, finally, Ivanova managed to break through their ranks; dodge the Keeper, Ryan; and score Bulgaria's first goal._

"Fingers in your ears!" Naruto called cheerfully _as the veela started to dance in celebration._

The only males not to do so were Iruka—who was too professional—and Sasuke, who had never been one to fall for feminine wiles. Naruto was the only woman for him, thank you very much.

 _Kakashi screwed up his eyes too; he wanted to keep his mind on the game,_ or at least the far more interesting Minister's box a few meters from him. _After a few seconds, he chanced a glance at the field. The veela had stopped dancing, and Bulgaria was once again in possession of the Quaffle._

 _One hundred thousand wizards_ (and about two dozen ninja) _gasped as the two Seekers, Krum and Lynch, plummeted through the center of the Chasers, so fast that it looked as though they had just jumped from airplanes without parachutes._

" _They're going to crash!"_ the bushy-haired girl from before screamed.

 _She was half right—at the very last second, Viktor Krum pulled out of the dive and spiraled off. Lynch, however, hit the ground with a dull thud that could be heard throughout the stadium. A huge groan rose from the Irish seats._

' _Fool.'_ Sarada thought to herself. _'Krum was feinting.'_

After a short time out, Lynch was back up in the air, if not a little disoriented. Still, within fifteen minutes Ireland was ahead by ten more goals.

130:10 in Ireland's favor.

Ouch.

Bagman was still talking. " _And-yes, it's a penalty to Ireland!"_

 _The leprechauns, who had risen angrily into the air like a swarm of glittering hornets when Mullet had been fouled, now darted together to form the words "HA, HA, HA!" The veela on the other side of the field leapt to their feet, tossed their hair angrily, and started to dance again._

The male ninja immediately stuffed their fingers into their ears again.

" _Look at the referee!" 'Mia' said to her friends, giggling._

 _Hayden looked down at the field. Hassan Mostafa had landed right in front of the dancing veela, and was acting very oddly indeed. He was flexing his muscles and smoothing his mustache excitedly._

" _Now, we can't have that!" said Ludo Bagman, though he sounded highly amused. "Somebody slap the referee!"_

 _A mediwizard came tearing across the field, his fingers stuffed into his own ears, and kicked Mostafa hard in the shins. Mostafa seemed to come to himself, and looked exceptionally embarrassed and had started shouting at the veela, who had stopped dancing and were looking mutinous._

" _And unless I'm much mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send of the Bulgarian team mascots" said Bagman's voice. "Now there's something we haven't seen before…Oh this could turn nasty."_

Indeed it did.

The Bulgarian beaters went down to confront the referee, _gesturing towards the leprechauns, who had now gleefully formed the words "HEE, HEE, HEE."_

" _TWO penalties for Ireland!" shouted Bagman as the referee sent the Bulgarians back up into the air, causing the Bulgarian crowd to howl with anger._

A minute later, the Beaters committed yet another foul.

 _The leprechauns had risen into the air again, and this time, they formed a giant hand, which was making a very rude sign indeed at the veela across the field. At this, the veela lost control. Instead of dancing, they launched themselves across the field and began throwing what seemed to be handfuls of fire at the leprechauns._

 _They didn't look remotely beautiful now,_ Kakashi thought, visible eye widening as he looked through his own pair of Omnioculars to get a closer look. _On the contrary, their faces were elongating into sharp, cruel-beaked bird heads, and long, scaly wings were bursting from their shoulders—_

" _And that, boys, is why you should never go for looks alone!"_ Sasuke advised, smirking at the pale looks on the boys' faces. And Kakashi's.

"You're entirely too amused." Naruto scolded, though she was smiling herself.

 _Ministry wizards were flooding onto the field to separate the veela and the leprechauns, but with little success; meanwhile, the pitched battle below was nothing to the one taking place above._

Ireland scored again.

 _But the cheers of the Irish supporters were barely heard over the shrieks of the veela, the blasts now issuing from the Ministry members' wands, and the furious roars of the Bulgarians._

Krum's nose was suddenly broken, and Lynch was going in for a dive, and this was no Wronski Feint; this was the real thing…

" _He's seen the Snitch."_ Hayden called.

She had to admire Krum's determination as he trailed the other Seeker. The blood (and pain) must have been distracting, but he was now neck and neck with Lynch…

" _They're going to crash!" 'Mia' shrieked._

" _They're not!" the redhead replied._

"Lynch is." Hayden murmured.

 _And she was right—for the second time, Lynch hit the ground with tremendous force and was immediately stampeded by a horde of angry veela._

" _He's got it—Krum's got it—it's all over!"_ Cedric shouted.

 _Krum, his red robes shining with blood from his nose, was rising gently into the air, his fist held high, a glint of gold in his hand._

 _The scoreboard was flashing BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND 170 across the crowd, who didn't seem to have realized what had happened. Then, slowly, as though a great jumbo jet were revving up, the rumbling from the Ireland supporters grew louder and louder and erupted into screams of delight._

" _IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH—BUT IRELAND WINS—good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"_

" _What did he catch the Snitch for?"_ Kira wondered. _"He ended it when Ireland were a hundred and sixty points ahead, the idiot!"_

" _He knew they were never going to catch up!"_ Sarada shouted back over all the noise, having realized what the Bulgarian Seeker's plan was. _"The Irish Chasers were too good…He wanted to end it on his terms, that's all…"_

Hayden raised an eyebrow at her sister, who seemed more interested in this guy than was normal, before smiling a bit.

" _Vell, we fought bravely." The Bulgarian Minister spoke in a gloomy voice._

" _You can speak English?!" Fudge demanded, sounding outrage. "And you've been letting me mime all day!"_

" _Vell, it vos very funny." The man said, shrugging._

Minister Fudge fumed, and Hayden exchanged an amused look with the Bulgarian Minister, not that Fudge noticed.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	25. The Dark Mark

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, Ouran High School Host Club, Fullmetal Alchemist, or Black Bullet.**

 **Summary: When Hayden Potter turns seven, she receives a letter from a school that teaches the Lost Shinobi (Ninja) Arts, including a scholarship that gives her information on her family. As Hayden accepts the offer in the hopes of finding somewhere that she can call home, she is brought into the hidden world of the Elemental Nations, the former countries now being allied and forming the academy. Hayden is made aware of her magical heritage on top of her ninja heritage, and Hogwarts will get a few** _ **interesting**_ **surprises when she reenters the magical world as a full-fledged ninja.**

 **Warnings: Blaise x Hayden, female Harry, female Naruto, SasuNaru, spoilers, Uzumaki Lily and Hayden, some angst, some bashing (Dumbledore and Dursleys for sure, haven't decided on everyone else), yaoi or yuri pairings at some point…I think that's it. Sorry if I missed anything.**

 **Again, the parts in Italics are passages and lines taken from Goblet of Fire. There's very little in this chapter, though.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hayden woke up the second the Irish's joyful celebrations was interrupted by screams. The cheers had become white noise to her as she fell asleep, but the new sounds…

 _The noises in the campground had changed. The singing stopped. [She] could hear screams, and the sound of people running._

She was up and out of her bed in a flash, and within ten seconds she was battle-ready, weapons in hand, Midori and Kohina beside her as they gracefully left their tent, meeting the others outside.

"Konohamaru, get Nina and Sayuri out of here!" Naruto ordered.

The younger man nodded his assent, taking hold of the scared girls and using the Shunshin to get them away from the danger as quickly as he could.

Hayden wished that she could Apparate, to get her family and friends out immediately, but not only was she too young to have learned but she knew that the Ministry had warded the forests against it outside of designated areas.

Understandable, for security reasons, but damn if it wasn't inconvenient.

The group focused in the direction the crowd was running from.

 _Loud jeering, roars of laughter, and drunken yells were drifting toward them; then came a burst of strong green light, which illuminated the scene._

Hayden's eyed widened, getting a brief flashback of that same green light coming towards her, and high, cruel laughter.

"That's the Killing Curse!" she shouted, before all of the ninja jumped into action, running towards the lights, up in the trees where they were out of the crowd's way and less likely to be seen by whoever was causing it.

"So much for security." Her father muttered dryly, remembering the British Minister's assurances that the event would be perfectly safe.

As they arrived at the next clearing, they saw what was happening.

 _A crowd of wizards, tightly packed and moving together with wands pointed straight upward, was marching slowly across the field. Their heads were hooded and their faces masked. High above them, floating along in midair, four struggling figures were being contorted into grotesque shapes. It was as though the marked wizards on the ground were puppeteers, and the people above them were marionettes operated by invisible strings that rose from the wands into the air. Two of the figures were very small._

It felt like a rock had dropped into her stomach. Those were _kids_. She couldn't stop herself from imagining Sayuri and Nina up there, helpless…

And she wasn't the only one.

Her mom leapt forward, followed half a second later by her dad, and the rest of them followed.

They launched shuriken at the wizards, hitting them in the forehead and killing them instantly. It took three seconds, and they all had more than one weapon sticking out of their corpses.

All except for one, who Naruto immediately sealed in a storage scroll for later, throwing the scroll to Anko, since interrogation was her livelihood.

Her parents, Kakashi, and Iruka jumped up to catch the muggles as they dropped to the ground like stones, and Sakura immediately went to work fixing the damage caused by the bastards.

Hayden and Sarada took off their coats (AN: I know this is during the summer, but where I live at least it still gets pretty cold at night), handing them to their mother, who was running her hands through the two civilian children's hair in an attempt to stop the tremors that had taken ahold of them.

The blonde gently put the garments around the kids' shoulders.

"Are they going to be okay, Aunt Sakura?" Satoshi asked worriedly.

Sakura sighed. "They'll live, but…their nerves…"

"They were tortured." Anko finished with an angry scowl.

Sure, she worked for the Torture and Intelligence department, but the kids they worked with were older and _ninja_ , who like it or not were held to a different standard.

On the other hand, these were ordinary civilian kids, helpless in the face of those wizards.

Tortured and paraded around like animals for _fun._

The purple-haired woman understood more than ever where Naruto and Sakura were coming from when they said that they'd rather the kiddies not stay at Hogwarts for the entire tournament, and why they'd only be there during the tasks and at Christmas.

Nina, while old enough to be at the academy, had still decided to stay a civilian, and while Sayuri would probably become a ninja, she wasn't old enough yet.

And Nina might have magic (they weren't sure yet, but her bastard of a father had been, so it was likely), but Sayuri didn't, and some of these wizards would kill her on principle alone.

"What should we do with them?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura bit her lip, before turning to Sirius. "What will happen if they stay here?"

Sirius grimaced. "They'll be Obliviated."

He didn't even blink at the outrage on everyone else's face, having known it was coming.

"Erasing traumatic memories doesn't keep the emotions away." Hayden said with a scowl, having read up on the spell. "They'll probably freak out and have no idea _why_ , which will scare them more."

They were all silent.

"Let's bring them home with us." Naruto decided. "The Colonel and Lieutenant can decide how to deal with this."

It went unsaid that the Canadian Ministry was more capable than the United Kingdom's.

Sasuke frowned thoughtfully, recalling all of the books on laws in the magical world he'd read. "Shouldn't be a problem. They're not magical, so Fudge and his men can't stop us. It's out of their jurisdiction."

With that decided, Hayden created a portkey (having been given permission from the Colonel, since they were usually heavily regulated) and the large group vanished without a trace.

* * *

Malfoy tried and failed to sneak away from his mother as they went as quickly as they could to the nearest Apparation point.

He didn't even get two feet away from her before her arms wrapped strongly around his and she yanked him back towards her.

"But mother, they won't hurt us!" he protested, trying to loosen her grip. "I just want to see some of those _disgusting mudbloods_ taken down a peg! And the muggles they're parading around! Is this what Father used to do? Honestly, it looks rather fu—"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy I will DISOWN YOU!" Narcissa screeched uncharacteristically, wanting to curse her imprisoned husband for making their son think that he was so superior that nothing could possibly hurt him—that no one would ever _want_ to hurt him. He believed that pureblood supremacy crap, and thought that Lucius' actions had been _noble?!_

So horribly naïve.

She loved her son dearly, but she privately thought that the incident with the Hippogriff last year had been good for him, especially since the charges had been dropped and there were no consequences for either Professor Hagrid or the Hippogriff.

It was a backwards mockery of how Lucius' victims never got justice when he'd gotten out of prison the first time by using the Imperius excuse.

Narcissa held some affection from her husband, but honestly wasn't particularly sad to see him in prison where he belonged.

Besides, if he really believed in the 'Dark Lord's' cause, then shouldn't he be _proud_ to be there, like Bella and the others?

Unaware of the thoughts running through his mother's mind, Draco scowled furiously, resigning himself to not being able to join in the fun.

He wouldn't put it past his mother to actually disown him, and he wasn't as oblivious to his situation as most would think. He knew that after his Father's fall from grace he would be hard pressed to get a decent job, so he needed the Malfoy fortune to fall back on.

Much as it pained him to admit it, a few hours of fun just wasn't worth the risk.

* * *

At three in the morning, Hermione collapsed onto the bed in the guest room at the Diggory's house.

Her, Neville, Luna, and Ginevra had been staying with Cedric, but Madame Longbottom and Mrs. Weasley had demanded that their grandson and daughter respectively come home immediately so that they could see for themselves that they were unharmed.

Xenophilius Lovegood, however, was out of the country on an expedition, so Luna had been allowed to stay, and Hermione's parents had no idea what had happened.

It had been a long night. Mr. Diggory had managed to get them out quickly using side-along Apparation once they reached the Apparation zone, and none of them got hurt, but it was a close call.

The group had witnessed a man put the Dark Mark in the sky before running off, hearing the shouts.

Bartemius Crouch Sr. had even accused _them_ of putting it up!

Honestly.

And then he treated poor Winky so horribly!

So what if the little House Elf had found a wand that had been dropped in the chaos? House Elves couldn't even _use_ wands, and even if the Priori Incantatum proved that that was the wand that was used to conjure the Dark Mark, she obviously hadn't been the one to do it.

But no. As she'd noticed before, logic was pretty rare amongst wizards.

Thank Merlin her friends knew how to think for themselves, even if Luna's perspective still bothered her at times.

She was torn between being glad that Winky had been freed and feeling sorry for the very same elf, who had clearly been devastated because of it.

However, she had no doubt that freedom would do Winky some good.

Maybe she should start a campaign to free the House Elves…

And so the fourteen year old fell asleep to thoughts of wages and paid vacation time…

* * *

The next day, Narcissa Malfoy felt validated as she saw the pictures on the cover page of the Daily Prophet.

She didn't say anything, instead laying it down on the table in front of her son and leaving the dining room.

Draco paled drastically.

The first photograph, the Dark Mark shining proudly in the sky, was fine. He didn't mind that.

It was the second photograph that shook him.

Dead. All of them dead. Killed by _weapons_ , not magic.

If he had been there, he probably would have been dead as well.

And the Ministry didn't even know who had killed them.

* * *

The next afternoon, Anko reported that it hadn't been the group of Death Eaters who had conjured up the Dark Mark.

Indeed, they had been just as scared as everyone else when it appeared.

This worried them.

If it hadn't been the Death Eaters who had been attacking…then who had cast the spell? And why?

* * *

 **Please review! :)**

 **In the book, Harry mocked Draco by asking if his parents were part of the Death Eater group. Lucius probably was, but Narcissa wasn't an official Death Eater, just a supporter. According to the wiki she stopped supporting Voldemort when Lucius was imprisoned and Draco was in danger. It's different this time as Lucius went to prison early and Voldemort hasn't risen again yet, but I figure she's fully aware of how dangerous the Death Eaters are and well aware that Draco could put his foot in his mouth and get himself killed. Like if he said Loki's line in the Avengers movie. "You are, all of you are beneath me!"**


	26. Triwizard Tournament

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, Ouran High School Host Club, Fullmetal Alchemist, or Black Bullet.**

 **Summary: When Hayden Potter turns seven, she receives a letter from a school that teaches the Lost Shinobi (Ninja) Arts, including a scholarship that gives her information on her family. As Hayden accepts the offer in the hopes of finding somewhere that she can call home, she is brought into the hidden world of the Elemental Nations, the former countries now being allied and forming the academy. Hayden is made aware of her magical heritage on top of her ninja heritage, and Hogwarts will get a few** _ **interesting**_ **surprises when she reenters the magical world as a full-fledged ninja.**

 **Warnings: Blaise x Hayden, female Harry, female Naruto, SasuNaru, spoilers, Uzumaki Lily and Hayden, some angst, some bashing (Dumbledore and Dursleys for sure, haven't decided on everyone else), yaoi or yuri pairings at some point…I think that's it. Sorry if I missed anything.**

 **Again, the parts in Italics are passages and lines taken from Goblet of Fire. It'll end eventually…**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ginevra Weasley groaned in annoyance.

Her father was working, which made her mother even more nervous, since he hadn't done that since the war, and the woman had gone on a rampage destroying the twins' inventions.

Fred and George had been incredibly grateful when she had them put them in her trunk, a present from her friends, which caused them not to be found by their mother's summoning charms. She'd keep them in there until Hogwarts.

Oh, and Percy was going on and on about Barty Crouch Sr. and his House Elf, insisting that they were both innocent but that Winky had been rather irresponsible.

Recalling the letters she'd been receiving from Hermione lately, Ginevra got the feeling that Hermione and Percy wouldn't get along nearly as well these days as they used to.

No, because Hermione had become an activist, while Percy just parroted everything he was told.

That was a good thing, she supposed. Hermione was better off this way.

Percy was a bad influence, despite what her mother thought.

* * *

The next morning, as Ginevra was taking her luggage downstairs so that she'd be ready to go to King's Cross, she heard her parents talking with Mr. Diggory via the Floo.

About Mad-Eye Moody, the retired Auror.

" _And what about the intruder?"_ her father asked.

" _Arthur, you know Mad-Eye." Said Mr. Diggory's head, rolling its eyes. "Someone creeping into his yard in the dead of night? More likely there's a very shell-shocked cat wandering around somewhere, covered in potato peelings. But if the Improper Use of Magic lot get their hands on Mad-Eye, he's had it—think of his record—we've got to get him off on a minor charge, something in your department—what are exploding dustbins worth?"_

" _Might be a caution." Said Mr. Weasley, writing very fast, his brow furrowed. "Mad-Eye didn't use his wand? He didn't actually attack anyone?"_

" _I'll bet he leapt out of bed and started jinxing everything he could reach through the window," said Mr. Diggory, "but they'll have a job of proving it, there aren't any casualties."_

" _All right, I'm off," Mr. Weasley said, and he stuffed the parchment with his notes on it into his pocket and dashed out of the kitchen again._

 _Mr. Diggory's head looked around at Mrs. Weasley_ , but then the man caught sight of Ginevra staring at the doorway.

"Ah, good morning, young Ginevra!" Mr. Diggory greeted her with a genuine smile.

Molly looked apocalyptic, realizing that her daughter had overheard the conversation, but her daughter ignored her.

"Good morning to you as well, sir." Ginevra greeted back, returning the smile. "I hope you're well?"

"As I can be." The man chuckled. "It's a bit of a mess here at the Ministry, but I'm sure you've guessed as much, bright as you are."

Ginevra flushed slightly, pleased at the compliment.

It was rare for anyone to note her intelligence, since she was such close friends with Mia.

The two talked for a few more moments, before Mr. Diggory exclaimed his surprise at the time.

" _Sure you won't have a bit of toast or something before you go?" said Mrs. Weasley._

" _Oh go on then." Said Mr. Diggory._

Molly put a slice of buttered toast in his mouth with the fire prongs.

" _Fanks," he said in a muffled voice, and then, with a nod at Ginevra and a small pop, he vanished._

A moment later, Mr. Weasley came back into the room.

" _I'd better hurry—have a good term,_ Ginny _."_

Ginevra pouted. No matter how much she insisted on it, her parents still called her by that nickname.

 _As Mr. Weasley vanished, Bill and Charlie entered the kitchen._

" _Did someone say Mad-Eye?" Bill asked. "What's he been up to now?"_

" _He says someone tried to break into his house last night," said Mrs. Weasley._

Ginevra frowned thoughtfully.

Everyone was dismissing the incident as nothing important, but…there _had_ been strange things going on the last few years. She had nearly died because of one of them.

What if there really had been an intruder?

* * *

A few hours later, the youngest four Weasleys hopped back down onto the platform to say good-bye to their mother, Bill, and Charlie.

" _I might be seeing you all sooner than you think," said Charlie, grinning, as he hugged her good-bye._

"And I definitely will be." Bill added with a smirk.

Even Charlie looked surprised at that.

" _Why?" Fred asked keenly._

" _You'll see," said Charlie, eyeing his older brother suspiciously. "Just don't tell Percy I mentioned it…it's 'classified information, until such time as the Ministry sees fit to release it, after all.'_

" _Why?" said George impatiently._

Mrs. Weasley cut them off. "Never you mind, you'll find out soon. That being said, I expect you'll want to be staying at Hogwarts, this Christmas…"

" _Mum!" said Ron irritably. "What d'you know that we don't?"_

" _You'll find out this evening, I expect," said Mrs. Weasley, smiling. "It's going to be very exciting—mind you, I'm very glad they've changed the rules—"_

" _What rules?" said Ginevra, Ron, Fred, and George together._

" _I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you…"_ she grimaced slightly, remembering how the aging man had tried to stop her precious daughter from getting treatment in her first year. _"Now behave, won't you? Won't you, Fred? And you, George?"_

 _The pistons hissed loudly and the train began to move._

" _Tell us what's happening at Hogwarts!" Fred bellowed out of the window as Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie sped away from them. "What rules are they changing?"_

 _But Mrs. Weasley only smiled and waved. Before the train had rounded the corner, she, Bill, and Charlie Disapparated._

* * *

"Hey." Ginevra greeted her friends tiredly as she entered the compartment. She was the last there, since her family was notorious for always getting to Platform 9 ¾ at the last moment.

"Morning, Ginevra." Neville said with a grin, the others following immediately after. "How are you?"

"Tired." She replied promptly with a groan. "Mum makes us wake up early, but it doesn't make any difference because Ron packs his things at the last moment, so he keeps us behind."

"Not Fred and George?" Hermione asked curiously.

"No, mum tried to go through their things to get at their products, but I let them store them in my trunk, so she didn't find anything but a few order forms, and even most of those are in my trunk, too." Ginevra explained with a small grin.

"You're enabling them." Hermione said, sounding a bit disgruntled.

"Maybe, but their stuff is pure genius." Cedric added, looking more than a little impressed. "Those Puking Pastilles they showed us during the Cup (the Diggory family had invited the twins and older brothers along, and Ron was the only one who hadn't been there, a fact which he hadn't shut up about) must have taken them months to work out!"

"They are rather advanced." Hermione admitted, pained. "Still, they're sixth years. They should be focusing on their NEWTs…"

"Academics isn't their thing, Mia." Ginevra pointed out gently, patting her friend consolingly. "They plan to open up a joke shop. If this is the kind of stuff they're creating while still in school, I'm sure they'll be able to make a living for themselves."

"Joke shop?" Luna asked, interested. "Where are they planning on putting it?"

Ginevra tilted her head thoughtfully. "I haven't asked, but probably Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. Maybe both, if they decide to expand a bit once they've established their first shop."

"Well, either students would need to get their joke supplies when they go school shopping, or during the Hogsmeade visits, but first and second years can't go to Hogsmeade." Cedric mused thoughtfully. "Maybe Diagon Alley first, and offer a catalogue and owl-order service to students at Hogwarts…"

The quintet started debating the pros and cons of each location, and then onto discussing how much the twins would probably need to save to start their shop, keep it running, make their products, and how long it would take for them to make a profit.

If only Fred and George knew that they now had a self-appointed advisory team…

* * *

Dumbledore hummed happily at the start of term feast.

Just two short months, and Hayden Potter would be at Hogwarts, ripe and ready for manipulation and martyrdom.

He had been absolutely furious when he found out that the girl had been at the Quidditch World Cup, given her ticket by that daft Minister, who hadn't even bothered to tell him that she was in the country.

Dumbledore could have gotten his hands on her earlier, but _no_.

And then the fiasco with the Death Eaters and the Dark Mark…

That should go a long way towards convincing her that she needed his protection, he thought contently.

All he had to do was tell her that they were Voldemort's followers, out to kill her, and she'd be scared and willing to do anything he wanted in exchange for protection from them.

And since she couldn't possibly know much about the wizarding world (after all, Cornelius had only found her less than a year ago, so she hadn't been trained), she'd believe anything he said.

(The denial was strong, with this one.)

"Albus." Minerva whispered quietly. "It's time for your speech."

He glanced up, glancing over the students, who were all staring at him expectantly, and stood.

" _So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered ("Hmph!" said Hermione) "I must once more ask for your attention, while I give a few notices…"_

He went on to talk about the traditional warning about banned objects from Mr. Filch, that the Forbidden Forest was in fact _forbidden_ , and that no student under third year was allowed to go to Hogsmeade, before getting to the part he actually cared about.

" _It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."_

Hermione rolled her eyes fondly at the horrified look on Cedric's face, ignoring Ginevra's brother Ronald groaning loudly as the twins gaped at the Headmaster soundlessly.

She wondered why Ronald was upset. He was obsessed with Quidditch, but he wasn't on the team, and her friend had told them quietly that he really had little talent for it anyway.

Boys.

 _Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy—but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have the great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts—"_

 _But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open._

Ginevra ignored everyone else's whispers as Mad-Eye Moody walked into the room, frowning as she recalled the conversation she had overheard earlier that very morning.

Was it a coincidence that that very same man was here?

" _May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly to his audience,_ irritation showing in his eyes at the interruption. _"Professor Moody."_

There was no applause, people too shocked at the man's appearance.

 _Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."_

" _YOU'RE JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly._

Dumbledore brushed off the comment, playing up his grandfatherly act a bit before continuing.

" _Where was I? Ah, yes, the Triwizard Tournament…well, some of you will not know what this Tournament involved, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, allow their attention to wander freely._

Ginevra listened curiously.

A competition between Europe's three main magical schools: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A Champion is selected to represent their school in three magical tasks.

Wait—

" _Death toll?" Hermione whispered, looking alarmed._

Ginevra and her friends glanced at each other apprehensively, but they were the only ones. Many of the other students were whispering excitedly to one another.

" _There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued. "none of which has been successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger."_

Sure you have, Ginevra thought bitterly.

Just like Hogwarts was supposedly the safest place on earth, aside from Gringotts, perhaps.

Yet there had been a Cerberus, mountain troll, professor with _Voldemort_ on the back of his head, a basilisk, Ginevra _herself_ being possessed by the younger Voldemort (Hermione was skilled with anagrams), dementors the year before…

Let's just say that Ginevra and her friends had more or less lost their faith in the Hogwarts staff, except for Professors Hagrid and Sprout, but _especially_ Albus Dumbledore.

Even Professor Flitwick had lost a lot of their respect and trust when he never noticed Luna being bullied by her housemates, and if he did, he didn't do anything about it, which was worse.

" _The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their shortlisted contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."_

All around the hall, students whispered to their friends that they would enter, including Ronald, much to Ginevra's disgust. Her brother was a useless toe rag, and security measures or not, she was sure that he would end up getting himself killed.

Luckily that thought was interrupted by Dumbledore's next statement.

" _Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction to the contenders this year. Only students who are of age—that is to say, seventeen years or older—will be allowed to put forth their names for consideration. This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen."_

"Arrogant, isn't he?" Ginevra muttered to Hermione, who nodded reluctantly in agreement.

"We will also be having other guests…" he continued, causing even those with Ministry connections to perk up in interest at the new information. "Minister Fudge has, at last, found Miss Hayden Potter, who will be joining us with the other schools as a spectator for the tournament."

Eyes all around the hall widened, and Ginevra frowned.

The way Dumbledore had said 'at last' made it seem like he was blaming the Minister for Hayden Potter's disappearance, when they all knew that it was in fact _his_ fault, kidnapper that he was, that no one knew where she was.

Was he hoping they had forgotten that?

The Headmaster went on to say that the foreign delegations would arrive in October, encouraging them to 'extent every curtesy to our foreign guests' and support their own champion, whoever it may be, before sending the students off to bed.

That night, Ginevra had trouble falling sleep, brows furrowed worriedly.

The chaos at the Quidditch World Cup, Moody, the Triwizard Tournament being hosted at Hogwarts, and now the Girl-Who-Lived reentering magical Britain for the first time in years?

'It's going to be an interesting year.' The redhead thought to herself.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**

 **Yeah, Ginny is more cynical than she is in canon. Besides Ron and Percy (at least until the Ministry takes an official stance against him), her family is mostly out from under Dumbledore's thumb, she doesn't have Harry to obsess over, she got treatment, and she's close friends with Hermione and Luna, which makes her think ahead and realize that all of the recent events might not be a coincidence.**

 **I didn't include Remus on Ginny's mental list of dangerous things that had happened at Hogwarts because in this he never took on the DADA position. I'm guessing it was Harry being there that caused him to agree to the job, since he's more of a recluse, so in this he never had a reason to be at Hogwarts that year.**

 **Also, in this story the twins were with Cedric's group at the Cup, and unlike Mr. Weasley, Amos Diggory stopped them from betting with Ludo, since they are still underage. So Ludo didn't run off with their life's savings.**


	27. What on earth is spew?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, Ouran High School Host Club, Fullmetal Alchemist, or Black Bullet.**

 **Summary: When Hayden Potter turns seven, she receives a letter from a school that teaches the Lost Shinobi (Ninja) Arts, including a scholarship that gives her information on her family. As Hayden accepts the offer in the hopes of finding somewhere that she can call home, she is brought into the hidden world of the Elemental Nations, the former countries now being allied and forming the academy. Hayden is made aware of her magical heritage on top of her ninja heritage, and Hogwarts will get a few** _ **interesting**_ **surprises when she reenters the magical world as a full-fledged ninja.**

 **Warnings: Blaise x Hayden, female Harry, female Naruto, SasuNaru, spoilers, Uzumaki Lily and Hayden, some angst, some bashing (Dumbledore and Dursleys for sure, haven't decided on everyone else), yaoi or yuri pairings at some point…I think that's it. Sorry if I missed anything.**

 **Again, the parts in Italics are passages and lines taken from Goblet of Fire.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

*September 2nd*

* * *

"Hey, Mia!" Cedric greeted her with a smile as she sat down at the Hufflepuff table for breakfast.

"What's in the box?" Ginevra asked curiously from her place next to Neville.

"Funny you should ask." Hermione said with a sweet, innocent smile. She took off the lid and showed them.

 _Inside were about fifty badges, all of different colors, but all bearing the same letters: S.P.E.W._

" _Spew?"_ Luna asked airily, _picking up a badge and looking at it._

" _Not spew," said Hermione impatiently. "It's S-P-E-W. Stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."_

" _Never heard of it."_ Cedric said.

" _Well, of course you haven't," said Hermione briskly, "I've only just started it."_

" _How many members have you got?"_ Ginevra asked, raising an eyebrow.

" _Well—if you_ four _join—_ five _." Said Hermione._

"Okay…let's talk about this first." Cedric decided. "Why _that_ acronym?"

" _I was going to put 'Stop the Outrageous Abuse of Our Fellow Magical Creatures and Campaign for a Change in Their Legal Status'—but it wouldn't fit. So that's the heading of our manifesto."_

 _She brandished the lead of parchment at them._

"Patience, Mia." Cedric said with an amused smile. "We want to know what we're getting ourselves into."

Hermione huffed. _"I've been researching it thoroughly in the library. Elf enslavement goes back centuries. I can't believe no one's done anything about it before now."_

"Um, Mia, there's a reason for that—" Neville tried to interject.

" _Our short-term aims," said Hermione_ , cutting him off, _acting as if she hadn't heard a word_. _"are to secure house-elves fair wages and working conditions. Our long-term aims include changing the law about non-wand use, and trying to get an elf into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, because they're shockingly underrepresented."_

" _And how do we do all this?"_ Neville asked with a sigh, deciding to let her get out her spiel before they told her _why_ it was a bad idea.

She happily began assigning them roles—Treasurer for Ginevra, Secretary for Luna, etcetera, and asked for two Sickles to join, for the badge, which would fund 'their' campaign.

In the end, she beamed at them expectantly. "Well?"

"You're not going to get anywhere with this." Ginevra told her bluntly.

Hermione glared at her furiously, but paused when she saw the others nodding in agreement.

"Hermione," Cedric began, forgoing her usual nickname to show how serious he was being. "We _can't_ give House Elves wages."

"And why not?" she gritted out.

"Because of equivalent exchange." Neville explained quietly. "See, our relationship with the elves is more of a 'give and take' thing. Their bodies don't hold magic, which they need to survive, so by forming a bond with other magical beings they leech off of _their_ magic. They act as our servants—and yes, in many family as slaves—because the laws of magic demands for them to pay us back for the magic we give them. Paying them would offset the balance, and magic would punish them for it. That's why when they disobey their masters they're forced to punish themselves—because they're going against that…debt, I guess. Magic is more valuable in this scenario, so it's unbalanced in our favor, but that's the way it is."

"Well then we'll just have to find a way around it!" the Gryffindor fourth year said, determination evident in her brown eyes.

"If it weren't for the master/servant bond they would _die,_ Hermione." Ginevra added. "It's not a curse that you can break—they've always been like that. It's natural. And there's no way to implant an artificial magical core in them so the bond isn't necessary, because people have tried and that also kills them. They need the bond or they'll go extinct."

Hermione looked pained, glancing back up at them. "Vacation time?"

She internally shuddered as she remembered the little hats that she'd been knitting the night before. If freedom would really kill them, and she'd been trying to _forcibly_ free them…well, she was glad that she hadn't started leaving the clothes around yet.

"Would also cause a backlash from the debt." Neville said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"But other than that, improving their working conditions isn't a bad idea." Luna said reassuringly, causing her friend to perk up.

"But you have to be careful how you go about it." Cedric added. "You'll have to get around the pureblood supremacists, and then get it past the Wizengamot—which won't be easy, even without sabotage from the purebloods. And even if you do manage it, which will take _years_ , that's only in Britain. What about the rest of the world?"

"And how are you going to use the funds from the badges?" Neville added. "What are you planning to spend them on, and how will it help further your cause? Are you going to pay people to help you or ask people to volunteer? Are you going to set up events to promote your idea, or just spread it by word of mouth?

They all stared at the usually quiet boy in surprise.

Neville flushed, embarrassed. "Gran plans events all the time. You pick up a few things."

"That explains it." Ginevra nodded, before turning back to Hermione. "So, iron out your plans a bit more. We'll help, but it was your idea. I don't think I'm fit to be Treasurer, though. For one thing, it's a bit rude giving us jobs for something we haven't even agreed to sign up for, and for another I'm used to working with _much_ smaller amounts of money than what you're thinking."

Hermione nodded sheepishly. "Okay, sorry."

They nodded, acknowledging the apology.

"And one more thing…" Cedric began.

"Think of another name!" he, Luna, Neville, and Ginevra chorused.

"No one is going to take something that spells _spew_ seriously." Ginevra added.

Hermione huffed indignantly, but reluctantly nodded after a few moments.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **This is more of a bonus chapter, I guess. I'm still working out how I'm going to write Hayden getting to Hogwarts.**


	28. Arriving at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I don't own…Naruto, Harry Potter, Black Bullet, Fullmetal Alchemist, or Ouran High School Host Club.**

 **Warnings: the usual. Spoilers, fem!Naruto, fem!Harry, SasuNaru, bashing, future slash is probable, etc.**

 ***sigh***

 **Okay, so as you guys have probably figured out (or at least those of you who noticed I haven't updated this in a while), this chapter is a bit of a roadblock for me.**

 **First and Second Tasks? Sure, that will (hopefully) be relatively easy to write.**

 **Actually getting Hayden TO HOGWARS and having them show-off just enough for the magic-users to take them seriously while not so much that Dumbledore thinks they're a threat to him?**

 **Not so much.**

 **I've had plenty of ideas, you guys have also given me plenty of ideas (some of which I wanted to use but couldn't because of the aforementioned dilemma), but I couldn't decide what to do and I'm actually forcing myself to write this, because it's stressing me out a bit and you guys want an update.**

 **Also, to the person I told in a PM that I would update during the weekend, I'm sorry, I totally forgot.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

On Friday, October 31st, Ginevra found herself waiting with her friends in the entrance hall before dinner, awaiting their guests from Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and the 'ninja' school.

 _When they_ had gone down _to breakfast that morning, they found that the Great Hall had been decorated overnight. Enormous silk banners hung from the walls, each of them representing a Hogwarts House: red with a gold lion Gryffindor, blue with a bronze eagle for Ravenclaw, yellow with a black badger for Hufflepuff, and green with a silver serpent for Slytherin. Behind the teachers' table, the largest banner of all bore the Hogwarts coat of arms: lion, eagle, badger, and snake united around a large letter H._

Ginevra wondered why those decorations weren't permanent fixtures. Was school pride and unity only important when the staff wanted to impress visitors? The Sorting Hat had been going on about House unity for years, you'd think Dumbledore would do what he could to help that along.

Not that the young redhead had much faith in the Headmaster and his subordinates.

She watched, bored, as the delegates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang came from the sky and water respectively.

She would admit to being slightly impressed by the displays of magic, however.

Still, their little shows were nothing compared to what came next.

At first it looked like a mirage had fallen over the tree line of the Forbidden Forrest.

Ginevra struggled to concentrate, realizing that _something_ was happening, and she didn't want to miss whatever it was.

To her shock (and everyone else's), a few dozen people jumped down from the trees, landing on the lake, and were suddenly _running_ over the water.

They were too far out to see very clearly, but it looked like the older foreigners were the ones running, and some of them carried small children on their backs.

Young children?

Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had only brought seventeen and eighteen year old students.

But then, this group were merely guests for the Tournament, not competitors, so what did they care about the age limit?

She ignored the whispers from a few muggleborns and half-bloods comparing this to some guy walking on water.

It definitely wasn't something that she had seen before, but she figured it wasn't too surprising that there was a spell that allowed them to do that.

And then the figures seemed to phase out of existence, only to reappear a significant ways closer to the castle than they had been only a second earlier.

And they did it again. And again.

"You can't Apparate on Hogwarts grounds!" she heard Hermione protest from behind her.

And that was when she realized that she had forgotten one very important thing due to the shock of seeing such a display.

These people _didn't have magic._

Could have fooled her. In fact, it did, even though she had known otherwise.

Well. It looked like the stories of muggle ninja floating about the castle since the Welcoming Feast hadn't really been up to date.

Ginny hummed thoughtfully as the Hogwarts students were finally allowed to sit down at the tables.

* * *

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed to slits as he saw Sirius Black standing next to a young couple, one with blonde hair and the other with black.

He ignored the children standing next to them for a moment, dismissing them as non-threats.

That would come back to bite him.

And of course, standing next to those other children (he refused to refer to them as her siblings) was Hayden Potter herself.

It was time.

Let the games begin.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, once Dumbledore had quit grandstanding and making too-long speeches, the Allied Force's ninja finally sat down.

And, to the confusion of everyone around them, promptly shoved their plates and the food platters aside and began pulling ingredients and whatnot from…scrolls.

What?

As they began preparing their own meal, a boy sitting nearby at the table they'd chosen to sit at cautiously asked them what they were doing.

"When entering hostile territory, it's best to prepare you own meals to ward off attempts to poison or drug you with potions." Hayden answered promptly, picking up her freshly-cooked food with chopsticks.

The green and black-clad Hogwarts students' eyes all brightened in understanding.

"Oh?" another boy asked, this one blonde with blue-gray eyes and an ugly sneer on his face. "And you think we're hostile territory?"

The ninja all blinked at him, most of them raising an eyebrow.

"Kid, most of us consider _everywhere_ hostile." Kakashi muttered, causing the Hogwarts students to stare at him in disbelief as he somehow managed to eat without taking off the mask he was wearing.

"It's not paranoia if people are really out to get you." A black haired girl with shockingly pale blue eyes said quietly as she remembered her father mentioning that these ninja sometimes worked as mercenaries and assassins.

"Exactly." Kakashi agreed, pointing his own chopsticks at her. "See, she knows what she's talking about."

The blonde boy scowled at all of them, including his classmate, before turning away.

Hayden sighed quietly before turning to the girl and the other teens with her, presumably her friends.

"Hello." She greeted them with a soft but genuine smile. "I'm Uzumaki-Uchiha Hayden. I suppose you would know me as Potter Hayden—er, Hayden Potter, but I don't answer to that name."

The four blinked in surprise and not a little shock, but nodded in acknowledgement before introducing themselves to her and the other ninja, receiving more introductions from them in return.

Blaise Zabini. Theodore Nott. Daphne Greengrass. Tracey Davis.

Hayden made sure to remember their faces, voices, and behaviors as they conversed.

In a world where Henge and sound Genjutsu were normal, it was always a good idea to take measures so that no one could trick you by impersonating the people around you.

It was standard to do so, and she was sure that her fellow ninja were doing the same thing.

She had a surprisingly entertaining discussion with them, learning all about Hogwarts, who was screwing who behind who's back, about the professors and staff members like Filch, the student body's opinion of Dumbledore now that some of his mistakes were public knowledge, how Quidditch had been cancelled because of the Tournament and how the only real House unity at Hogwarts was their horror over that fact, and other interesting tidbits she could only get from students.

They looked bemused at her interest in gossip, but the glint in her eyes when she assured them that gossip was the most telling information gathering technique convinced them that she genuinely wanted to know.

And she was proven right as she realized that the Tournament itself was no reason to cancel Quidditch, so something must be planned that would make playing impractical. She made a note to keep an eye on the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

When her brother stood up and excused himself from Gryffindor table, Ginevra didn't notice the odd event (since it took him away from his food) because she was sitting at the Hufflepuff table.

Didn't notice until she heard his loud, grating voice, anyway.

"Hayden Potter." He addressed the girl in question with what he probably thought was a charming smile as he held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Ron Weasley."

Hayden stared at the offending body part until Ron got the hint and awkwardly brought it back towards him.

"Anyway." He coughed, summoning all of his Gryffindor courage. And arrogance. "You should come sit at the Gryffindor table with us. No need to sully yourself with these slimy snakes."

Hayden frowned a bit, and the Slytherins scowled a bit.

He was about to continue, thinking that she was frowning because she hadn't known how horrible the Slytherins were and was about to take him up on his offer, when she cut him off.

"Snakes aren't slimy."

Ron stared at her dumbly. "Huh?"

"Snakes. Aren't. Slimy." She repeated slowly, as if questioning his mental capabilities. Not that she would be the first to do so. "I also don't appreciate you insulting people I hope to come to call my friends."

"You can be my friend." He said importantly, as if she should be thanking him for even acknowledging her existence, much less offering her his friendship. "And yes they are. Slimy, filthy—"

"Says the person covered in food." Hayden interrupted him again, eyeing the half-dozen stains on his black robes and wrinkling her nose a bit in disgust. "As for slimy, well, I guess if you don't believe me…"

She reached into the bag beside her and…pulled out an orange snake with black stripes and three heads.

"A Runespoor!" Hagrid shouted excitedly from the head table, ignoring most of the staff who were too shocked to react. Or had fainted, like Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher.

The half-giant's eyes were wide and bright with excitement, and Hayden grinned at the friendly-looking man. "Come find me at some point and you can meet her!" she called out to him.

He grinned at her in return and nodded, making plans to do so as soon as he could. She had a _Runespoor_! Three heads, venomous, intelligent…and oh, they were so misunderstood!

Just like Fluffy and Aragog. And his Blast-Ended Skrewts, which Malfoy had been complaining about again earlier in the week.

In the meantime, Hayden turned back to the redhead, who was cowering in front of her, tripping over things as he tried to back away from her snake.

"This is Lock, Shock, and Barrel." She introduced with an innocent smile, ignoring a few muggleborns and half-bloods who got the reference (yay Nightmare Before Christmas) and were grinning or snickering. "Come say hello, _Ron._ I'm sure we can clear up the misunderstanding about their scales…see, they're not slimy, they're actually rather dry."

"Well, she's not wrong." Hermione murmured quietly from her place between Ginevra and Cedric, who grinned at her along with Luna and Neville, who were sitting opposite them.

"N-no thanks!" Ron stammered, before turning tail and running away.

Hayden kept up the innocent façade, blinking in innocent confusion…until she sat back down in her seat and the head table couldn't see her face anymore, when an amused smirk crossed her face.

"Well, that was fun." She said cheerfully, her friends and family chuckling around her.

The Slytherins (not just Blaise's group but the whole House) looked at her appraisingly, and just like that she was accepted, Girl-Who-Lived or not.

"I'm sorry about him." A voice spoke up, and they turned to see who it was.

When Ron had run away, Ginevra had gotten up to apologize on her family's behalf for his rudeness. "We're trying to train him to play nice, but we've had a hard time getting the lesson to…stick."

Draco Malfoy smirked again, about to make a comment until…

"We feel your pain." Blaise spoke up sympathetically. "We've been working on Draco since we met him when we were…I think about four years old…but we haven't had any luck with him either."

Ginevra, Hayden, and the other ninja smiled as Blaise's friends nodded in agreement and Draco tensed angrily.

Theodore glared at him challengingly, and for some reason Draco backed down.

Hayden raised an eyebrow at him in question, but the dark-skinned boy grimaced.

"My father." He said reluctantly. "Please don't ask."

And she didn't.

But that didn't mean that Hayden and her friends wouldn't be looking up Theodore Nott Sr. when they got to their living quarters, which the goblins had set up for them on the outskirts of the lake opposite to where the Beauxbatons carriage would be.

She understood that he didn't want to talk about it, and she wouldn't bring it up, but whatever it was, it was obviously important.

And, well, no one would ever accuse a ninja of respecting someone's privacy.

After all, depending on the situation, it could get them killed.

Still, for now, some light-hearted conversation was in order. Ginevra introduced herself, but went back to her friends after a moment, and dinner continued.

All in all, the sole female Weasley at the school had been right.

It was an interesting day.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**

 **Again, they couldn't show off too much or else Dumbledore would see them as a threat and start to get desperate, and desperate enemies are more dangerous than calm ones who are so arrogant and overconfident that they won't even contemplate that his 'pawns' are plotting against him.**

 **The Hogwarts students will interact with Hayden's siblings, teammates, and other friends in later chapters, but for now they're more interested in her, and they're all doing recon and gathering information from various people anyway.**


	29. Breakfast, Meetings, and Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, or ANY of the other characters from various series.**

 **Warnings: same as always. Spoilers, gender-bender, possible future slash, language, etc.**

 **Thanks to bao-earthdragon for pointing out to me that Oliver Wood wasn't even at Hogwarts in Harry's fourth year, so for those of you who noticed the scene briefly mentioning him last chapter was removed, that would be why. Though it would be hilarious to see his horror at the lack of Quidditch.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hayden smiled contently to herself as she glanced around the small bedroom she was sharing with Midori and Kohina.

It was small, but also downright luxurious compared to some of the places they'd had to camp out during some of their missions.

See, while everyone had been arriving and eating dinner earlier, all of the ninja who were capable of making Shadow Clones (even just one or two) had done so and gone to set up camp in the Forbidden Forest while Dumbledore was distracted. They had let the goblins from Gringotts into the school using Sirius' knowledge of the secret passageways, and the warrior race had both helped them build their living quarters and use their magic to ward it with enough protections to challenge Gringotts and Hogwarts.

Dumbledore's face when they 'politely' declined his offer of shelter before they took off for the forest was something Hayden would treasure for years to come, she was sure.

She couldn't wait to tell him that she wouldn't be attending classes with the Hogwarts students—Minister Fudge had mentioned that for some reason the batty old man seemed to have it in his head that she would be acting as a Hogwarts student while she was there, even as a guest.

Hayden looked forward to bursting his bubble.

* * *

The Hufflepuff students stared at Satoshi, who had decided to sit at their table that morning.

"What?" he asked, mouth full of food when he acknowledged their stares.

The others looked at his plate, which held eggs that he'd prepared himself with a hot plate, covered in an ocean of hot sauce.

"Nothing." Justin Finch-Fletchley avoided, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, we didn't catch your name last night…"

"Uzumaki-Uchiha Satoshi." The boy in question introduced, bowing his head towards them all.

Their eyes widened.

"Didn't Hayden Potter—" another boy, Ernie MacMillan, began.

"Yes, Hayden is my adopted sister. And distant cousin." Satoshi interrupted, trying to keep from rolling his eyes. "I'd advise against calling her Potter, if I were you."

"Why?" Ernie asked, affronted. "She should be proud of her heritage!"

"She is." Satoshi said dryly. "But she chose to take on our parents' names when they took her in. She's related to mom through our cousin Lily, anyway, so she has legitimate claim to the Uzumaki clan name."

Ernie scowled, but didn't argue further.

Justin, Susan, and Hannah were glad that he had dropped it.

Not only was it a stupid thing to alienate someone over, but how was her name their business anyway?

"Anyway!" Satoshi said brightly, all traces of irritation gone from his features. "I heard some crazy stuff has happened here over the last few years—"

And so Satoshi found out the same information that his sister had the previous night, except from another perspective, which was always a good way to get the full story. Or pieces of it at least.

* * *

As breakfast was ending, Fred and George were staring intently at the end of the hallway where everyone would emerge from the Great Hall.

Ravenclaw. Gryffindor. Hufflepuff. Icke Ginny's group. Beaxbatons girls. Durmstrang boys. A few Slytherins. More Ravenclaws.

But none of the ninjas.

They didn't _get it!_

Fred and George were staring straight at the Marauders' Map, where the dots representing the odd group were practically right on top of them as they passed with the rest of the students, but they couldn't _see_ them!

What the hell was going on?!

Were they doing something like that odd blurry illusion that had been over the forest?

Hiding under invisibility cloaks?

Using their apparently legendary stealth to disappear into the crowd of students?

They didn't notice, but Sirius was behind them on the staircase as Padfoot, and he snickered to himself as he realized what they were trying to do, glancing up to the ceiling to see Hayden and everyone else from the village using their chakra to walk upside down as if everything was normal.

He found it hilarious, of course, but he could sympathize with the twin redheads.

Sirius had taken a long while to get used to seeing such things all around the village.

* * *

Dumbledore gave his underlings a grandfatherly smile.

"So, how is Miss Potter doing?" he asked. "Compared to others in her year?"

Wouldn't hurt to make sure. After all, he needed her to fail her OWLs...

The professors frowned at him in confusion.

"Albus…" Minerva began, concerned. "Miss Potter doesn't attend classes. She's not a Hogwarts student, remember?"

"Oh, nonsense, Minerva." Dumbledore waved her comment away, inwardly grinning as he realized that the girl probably didn't have any magical training and he didn't have anything to worry about on that front. "A misunderstanding, I'm sure. Not to worry, we'll sort it out."

The aging Headmaster was about to continue when Severus spoke up.

"I would advise against calling the girl by that name." he intoned smoothly. He was more than willing not to have to force himself to call the child by her arrogant father's name.

"She is a Potter." Dumbledore said, doing his best not to grit his teeth.

This time, Minerva agreed. "Hayden is James and Lily's daughter. No matter what she calls herself in the muggle world, here she will always be a Potter."

Severus raised an eyebrow, skeptical (had the woman never heard of someone legally changing their name? He was quite sure it changed in _both_ worlds), but didn't respond, and the meeting continued.

With all but him forgetting Albus' strange question about the girl.

* * *

Later that day, a few hours before the Choosing of the Champions (as Albus had grandly referred to it as) and in the relative safety of his private chambers, Severus frowned thoughtfully, idly staring into his glass of Firewhiskey.

The last 24 hours had been interesting, to say the least.

He had managed to hold a _civil_ conversation with Black, of all people, and was filled in on some things that he knew Dumbledore would never have told him.

Child abuse. Neglect.

 _SOUL LEECH FROM THE DARK LORD._

Lily's daughter.

His fists clenched, seething because his best friend's daughter had been hurt and he hadn't been able to do anything about it.

He took a deep breath, going back to reviewing his memories.

Black had acknowledged what had happened between Severus and the Marauders, how they'd bullied him mercilessly for no real reason, back when they were in Hogwarts. He had also implied that the Shrieking Shack incident had been far more accidental than anyone knew, but didn't offer any further detail.

He didn't apologize for that, though.

At one point Severus would have been offended by the lack of apology, not because he would've forgiven Black, but because Black had been the type to ignore the consequences of his actions and wouldn't have bothered to think _to_ apologize.

However, he had the strangest feeling that Black didn't apologize or ask forgiveness because he knew that he didn't deserve it.

That was more than the werewolf, at least.

Ugh, Lupin hadn't given him a moment's peace since the beginning of the year.

Clearly, the man was delusional. Did he really think that the Shrieking Shack incident in their fifth year was the only reason Severus loathed him?

No. Severus had come away from that with a fear of werewolves, but he was rational enough to realize that even if Lupin wanted him dead, he wouldn't have been in on Black's 'plan' because a feral werewolf attacking a magical human would've been enough to have him killed.

So Lupin wasn't at fault for that.

He also knew that Potter wasn't.

His hatred for those two had little to do with that.

Potter had victimized him for seven years, even after his friendship with Lily ended, because he _dared_ be close to the girl he declared himself in love with at age eleven.

He wondered how the man had reacted when (or if) Lily told him that she was bisexual, and if he was worried about Severus stealing her away from him, then he had cause to be worried about all of her female friends, as well.

It was an amusing thought.

He ignored the twinge of pain at the fact that he _hadn't_ managed to steal her away from Potter.

As for Lupin, the man was just too much of a coward to stand up to his friends. He had seen the looks the golden-eyed man had thrown him back at school, apologetic and sad, and he understood that since Remus had been bitten at a young age he was terrified of losing his friends, but…

If they were really his friends, they wouldn't have abandoned him. They didn't when they found out about his lycanthropy. Lupin's inability to trust people enough to speak his mind was his problem.

Though he'd been right not to completely trust the rat, at least.

Anyway, what had he been thinking about? Severus mused, refilling his drink.

Right.

His enemies.

Potter was dead. Didn't have to deal with him anymore.

Pettigrew was on the run. With any luck he'd been eaten by a cat, or a bird. Not that Severus fancied himself to be so lucky.

Lupin was irritating him constantly, never seeming to get that he _wasn't_ going to be forgiven.

Why couldn't he have left Hogwarts after his stint as the Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor instead of switching over to teaching History?

Severus could admit that the students' scores were better, but the last thing he wanted was to be trapped in the castle with the man.

And Black…wanted an _alliance_.

Because the bastard knew that Severus' Occlumency shields were strong enough to hide information from both Dumbledore and his former master, he needed an ally at Hogwarts (how telling that he hadn't chosen Lupin for the job), and he knew that Severus couldn't _refuse_ because Hayden had her mother's eyes…

His mind was immediately assaulted by memories.

Long, beautiful red hair. Pale skin. A smile. _Bright green eyes._

Fuck his life.

Time for another refill.

And then shortly after that a sobering potion, and then he'd have to deal with the tournament mess again.

He absentmindedly wondered who would be chosen as Hogwarts' Champion…

* * *

 **Please review! :)**

 **So, Dumbledore is demonstrating his delusions about Hayden in front of his employees, at least a little bit. Odd enough for them to remember when he does something really out there later on.**

 **Severus' part was really kind of broken and disjointed, I know. Wasn't sure how to write it, so I just made him get drunk so my chaotic, disorganized dump of information made sense in the context** _ **of**_ **his inebriated mental state. Sorry for those of you who wanted to see Sirius and Severus' encounter. Maybe at a later date.**

 **Also, I'm not old enough to drink in America, where I am, and have never been drunk, so I was totally winging it trying to write Snape's scene. My resource for how drunk people think is other stories on here, nothing firsthand.**

 **Note that Snape's opinion of Lupin doesn't necessarily reflect on my own. Some parts I agree with, and others I don't. I could never get over how willing Remus was to abandon Tonks when he found out that she was pregnant with Teddy. Like, he'd already sired the kid, Remus leaving wouldn't have helped in the slightest, damn it! I'm very glad Harry called him out on it and shamed him into going back to Tonks.**


	30. Choosing of the Champions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, or ANY character I use. Except for baby Sayuri. Everyone else is either from Harry Potter or an anime series. There are a few lines taken directly from Goblet of Fire, too, but not as many as in some of the previous chapters, and they aren't italicized this time.**

 **Warning: crossover, gender-bending, SasuNaru, Hayden x Blaise, character bashing, possible yaoi/yuri in the future, etc.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sarada hummed thoughtfully, absentmindedly watching Viktor Krum walk in to the Great Hall with the Durmstrang Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff.

She told herself that she wasn't watching the Quidditch player, but his companion, who had raised a red flag on not only the profiles the Canadian Ministry had seen fit to give their 'ambassador-nin,' but their own intelligence.

It only half worked.

Anyway. There was a large goblet at the front of the Hall, in front of the creepy Hogwarts headmaster. The Hall was full of whispering students and staff, placing bets and trying to figure out who had entered.

Oddly enough the ninja in the room were actually the calmest, even her mom, which was just unusual. The blonde woman was usually the life of the party, but even she was being outshined.

The black haired girl watched everyone, and when the food disappeared from the golden plates and the Hogwarts headmaster stood up, she activated her Sharingan eyes.

And she knew that her father and brother had, too.

The man went on to explain that the Goblet of Fire was almost ready, and what the champions were to do when they were announced. The words ran through her mind, but she didn't really care.

Until…

The blue flames turned red.

Sarada's eyebrow went up, reluctantly impressed as the goblet began sparking, the flame jumping before a parchment flew out of it.

Ninjutsu was far more impressive, and her father could've done the fire tricks with his nature jutsu when he was asleep and almost completely out of chakra (probably with a dozen weapons sticking out of him, too), but considering the low education standards in the wizarding UK, it was fairly memorable.

Granted, they probably weren't the ones to create it, so she shouldn't give them so much credit.

"The champion for Durmstrang," Dumbledore read. "will be Viktor Krum!"

The Durmstrang contingent burst into cheers, none of them looking surprised in the slightest. In fact, no one in the entire room seemed surprised.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

Sarada frowned thoughtfully, realizing that the young man had probably had a lot of pressure hefted onto his broad shoulders ('Stop it, Sarada' she scolded herself) even before this, and actually being chosen would probably make it even worse.

Even more so because he was an international Quidditch star and had played in the most recent World Cup.

She was brought out of her musings by her sister, who nudged her silently.

"He glanced at you." Hayden told her, quietly so that only Sarada could hear her, smiling slightly.

Sarada glanced around, surprised, but Krum had already left for the adjoining chamber.

Hayden smiled when Sarada looked at her blankly, as if she didn't know what her sister/cousin was talking about.

The second piece of parchment flew out.

"The Beauxbatons champion…Fleur Delacour!"

This time a pretty young woman with long silvery blonde hair, and bluish gray eyes hopped up gracefully from where she had been sitting with her peers at the Ravenclaw table.

Sarada hummed, observing how the boys in the room all seemed to go into a trance (the redheaded boy who had earned her sister's wrath amongst the worst of them as he literally _drooled_ ), besides the trained ninja, who were used to detecting and disrupting Genjutsu.

Veela, probably.

The only reason they'd been affected at the World Cup was because they hadn't been prepared for it.

Maybe not full-blooded, though, she mused. Her chakra wasn't as strong as the Bulgarian mascots' had been. An ancestor, perhaps.

She grimaced slightly at the sight of the other Beauxbatons students, who did _not_ look pleased, two of them bursting into tears because they hadn't been chosen, and others glaring after Delacour with envy.

Sarada had the strangest feeling (*sarcasm*) that being chosen wasn't the only thing those girls envied her for, and was struck with a bit of pity for the girl.

It must be difficult for a Veela to make friends when every boy she met, unattached or otherwise, probably fell over themselves trying to gain her affections.

She glanced at the Goblet of Fire as it turned red once more, for what she presumed would be the last time.

"The Hogwarts champion," Dumbledore called. "Cedric Diggory!"

Thunderous applause, and the redheaded Weasley shouting "No!"

The handsome seventh year Hogwarts student stood up, avoiding his friends' eyes, the brown haired girl especially glared at him, while the others looked either resigned or understanding as the Hufflepuff stood up and went to join the other two champions.

"Wonder what that's all about." She heard Hayden murmur quietly.

Sarada didn't know, but they would no doubt find out eventually.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give our champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real—"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.

The fire had turned from blue to red again, and a _fourth_ scrap of parchment emerged.

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at him. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out—

" _Hayden Uzumaki-Uchiha."_

Everyone in the hall froze, turning to stare at the girl in question, her bright green eyes were quite a bit larger than usual in her surprise.

* * *

Albus had to withhold a giggle as he read out the name, trying to keep a serious expression on his face.

He hadn't done it, but oh, he wished he had!

Though it almost physically _hurt_ to see Uzumaki-Uchiha instead of Potter, like it should have been.

No matter, they would fix that in due time. For now, he needed to talk with the _poor misguided child_ and explain to her that she was now a Hogwarts Champion—despite the fact that she didn't attend the school and had been entered illegally (and probably against her will).

His mood dropped instantly as the girl's parents and Headmaster, Senju Tsunade (and heavens, had the woman put melons down her shirt?), followed them into the side chamber.

And so it began.

* * *

When Cedric finally emerged from the Champions' meeting, it was to find his friends waiting for him.

Krum and Delacour looked bemused when they saw the group, but didn't comment, walking away.

Luna's sharp eyes caught the wistfulness in Viktor Krum's gaze, and she wondered whether his friends even did anything similar for him after his matches and practices.

It made her sad, wondering if he even _had_ any real friends. Friends who liked Viktor, not Viktor Krum, Seeker and now Triwizard (or would that be Quad-wizard/ninja, now?) Champion.

Maybe she should do something about that, she thought, tuning back into the conversation.

"Why—would—you—do—something—so—stupid?!" Mia cried, hitting Cedric in the chest with her fists as he held her gently.

Luna caught Ginevra's eyes, smiling as the redhead rolled her eyes in exasperation.

It was only a matter of time before Mia and Cedric figured it out.

"My dad." Cedric explained. "He wrote to me yesterday—I mean, he'd been hinting at the Tournament for the last year or so, but he outright told me to enter the Tournament."

"A direct order from one's parent isn't to be taken lightly, in pureblood circles." Neville explained quietly to Mia, who glared at the two boys with watery eyes.

"Well, purebloods supremacists are—" she began, but was interrupted by Ginevra.

"Careful, Mia." The redhead warned. "Remember who you're talking to. It's not just the supremacists, but purebloods as a whole."

Hermione winced, glancing at her friends, all of whom were pureblooded.

"Sorry." She muttered, sagging slightly as the fight left her. She didn't notice that she hadn't let go of Cedric's robe yet. "Well, now I know what our project for this year will be."

"What?" Cedric asked, bemused.

"Keeping you alive." She said with a sniff. "Time to go—"

"To the library." The other four finished for her.

They didn't realize until later that Hayden Uzumaki-Uchiha, the fourth Champion, hadn't come out of the room with the others.

When Cedric quietly explained to them what had happened, they all looked impressed, if reluctantly in Mia's case.

"I get the feeling I'm not going to be the one to win." Cedric said, amused, remembering the power he'd felt from the Girl-Who-Lived.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**

 **I'll probably write at least a bit of the meeting with the judges, headmasters, champions, and Sasuke and Naruto for the next chapter, but maybe not all of it.**

 **I was considering having Cedric just not enter, but then I realized that now he and his friends will have a reason to hang out with Hayden and her siblings, and the Slytherins when they come back into the story. Considering I have a few pairings between all of them planned, them having a reason to be around each other makes it easier.**


	31. Dumbledore Gets a Taste

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYONE or ANYTHING besides my OC's Sayuri and Amaya. Everyone else is from someone else's book/anime/etcetera.**

 **Warnings: same as in previous chapters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hayden's bright green eyes immediately zeroed in on Dumbledore, narrowing dangerously.

She ignored the stares and whispers, feeling the silent support of her family and friends behind her.

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard." She said sweetly (with just a slight undertone of venom.) "For some reason I thought you called my name. Silly me."

"I'm afraid you're not mistaken, dear." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, though he feigned regret for his audience. "Not to worry, Miss Potter, just come along to the side chamber and we'll sort this out."

"It's Uzumaki-Uchiha." Hayden scowled, standing up.

Tsunade, Sasuke, and Naruto were at her side in a second.

"By herself, please." Dumbledore grit out in irritation, grinding his teeth.

"The French and Bulgarian Headmistress and Headmaster went with their champions, and I assume you'll be joining the Hogwarts champion." Tsunade said with a bored expression. "I am the Headmistress of Hayden's school, and as such I have a place in this meeting."

"Fine." Dumbledore said darkly. "However, as for her… _adoptive_ parents—"

His tone implied that he thought that a child's adoptive parents had less rights than one's real parents.

"Hayden is three years under the minimum age for this events." Sasuke said quietly, carefully edging around the fact that she was a legal adult and could handle such matters herself. "One would think that this would be something a child's parents should most certainly be included in."

"Of course." Minerva McGonagall agreed, coming up from behind Albus and putting a hand on his arm to stop him from getting angry. "Shall we?"

* * *

The moment they were all in the room with Krum, Delacour, and Diggory (who were staring at everyone in bafflement), Hayden announced. "I am not a Champion."

Krum and Delacour looked to their school head's, who had stayed behind until the end of the ceremony, but the half giantess and former Death Eater glanced at each other before shaking their heads at the two.

Bartemius Crouch Sr. grimaced from where he was standing. "Unfortunately, that is yet to be decided. The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract—"

"I didn't enter." Hayden said firmly. "I didn't sign any contract."

"Ah, but your name—" he plucked the slip from Dumbledore's fingers, ignoring the man fuming angrily as he walked towards Hayden. "The signature is yours, is it not?"

Hayden glanced at it briefly.

"That's my name, but that isn't my handwriting." She said dryly, pulling out a piece of paper from one of the storage scrolls she had secured on her belt, a scroll that contained old homework assignments. She showed it to him.

Crouch's eyebrows raised in surprise at the obvious difference.

"Curious." He muttered, taking out his wand and tapping the slip that had Hayden's fake signature before turning his wand to her. "May I?"

Hayden grimaced in distaste, but nodded, and he murmured a spell under his breath.

"Well then." He said quietly, before raising his voice. "It is obvious that this entry was the work of a fraud, but unfortunately it seems to be linked to her magic regardless."

"And her chakra." Naruto hissed quietly to Sasuke, Tsunade, and Hayden as she used her sensor abilities to scan the object for abnormalities.

She didn't have a Byakūgan, but she could sense the connection between her daughter and the ancient artifact still in the Great Hall.

"Because of this, the contract stands. Miss Uzumaki-Uchiha will be required to compete, otherwise she will lose her magic." Crouch finished.

"And her chakra." Naruto said again, this time a bit faintly.

And losing her chakra would kill her.

"Shit." Hayden said with a sigh, realizing that she couldn't talk her way out of this.

"Ah well." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Careful, Albus, one might think you saw this coming." Karkaroff said with a glare.

"Nonsense, Igor." Dumbledore said with a chuckle before turning to Hayden. "Now, Miss Potter, we'll need to discuss what your status as a Hogwarts Champion means for you—"

"Excuse me?!" Hayden interjected sharply, before anyone else could make a move to protest. Madame Maxime and Headmaster Karkaroff looked especially mutinous. "I am NOT a Hogwarts student. I refuse to represent a school I do not, never have, and never _will_ attend."

Albus' eyes narrowed slightly at that last bit, thinking sharply that she would have no choice in the matter. Of course, he didn't realize that she had emphasized that part of her declaration because she _knew_ of his plans to force her to become a Hogwarts student.

"Our academy will be proud to have her represent us in the Tournament." Tsunade said, putting a hand on her distant cousin's shoulder. "Though we thank you for that _kind_ offer, Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Your _academy_ (Dumbledore barely hid a sneer at the word) is not a wizarding school." He protested. "I'm afraid that she cannot—"

"Actually she can, Albus." A voice said, and the group turned to the doorway to see the British Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge.

The man in question glared daggers at Dumbledore. "Funny that this happens, when you so desperately wish for Miss Uzumaki-Uchiha to attend Hogwarts. We _will_ be having words, Albus. You, me, Madame Bones, Mr. Crouch…and perhaps a certain Unspeakable. I believe it will be a rather long discussion. And considering your history with the Potter case, your motives and the intentions you've mentioned so far… we'll dose you up nicely with some Veritaserum."

Dumbledore's blue eyes widened in shock. "I must protest, Cornelius."

"You don't have a choice, Albus." The Minister said firmly. "Either you come in for questioning or you lose your position as Headmaster for allowing this to happen on your watch, regardless of whether or not you actually had a hand in it."

And with that, he nodded at Tsunade, Hayden, Sasuke, and Naruto, indicating that he would be in touch, and left.

Choosing to take that as a dismissal, Hayden also turned to leave, her parents and Tsunade following her.

Until Dumbledore put his hand on her shoulder to stop her, and her magic-laced chakra reacted to protect her.

The second his hand made contact with the fabric of her clothing, Dumbledore was thrown back with enough force to kill a non-magical human being, and was knocked unconscious.

Hayden stared at him for a moment, not acknowledging the Europeans' reactions to what had happened, before turning back around and leaving.

McGonagall was too busy trying to revive her boss to stop (and scream at) her, and the others didn't want to do anything to make her magic target _them._

* * *

Three hours later, Albus Wulferic Percival Brian Dumbledore awoke in the bed in his private chambers.

Remembering what had happened, Dumbledore shuddered slightly.

'Well,' he thought, trying not to panic at the blatant display of power. 'If she's leaking that much wild magic, that's just more proof that she needs to learn how to control it.'

Oh, how little he knew.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**

 **Eh, I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter, but I suppose it'll do.**


	32. Hagrid, Minerva, and Bill

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything but my OC's Sayuri and Amaya (who is barely in the story as it is; maybe that'll change at some point.)**

 **Warnings: same as in previous chapters. Italics means I took the passage or line from the book.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Hayden strode gracefully into the Great Hall, Sayuri in her arms, Satoshi and Sarada falling into step behind her, and their parents behind them. Fanned out around the family was the rest of the delegation from the Allied Forces.

Hayden ignored the whispers and stares that followed her, much like she had the night before when her name was called forth from the Goblet of Fire.

She calmly prepared and cooked her breakfast, feeding her baby sister her own share as she quietly spoke with her family. Not that they said anything particularly important, surrounded by all of these people.

The black-haired champion rolled her eyes as she heard the blonde Slytherin from before gossip to the pug-nosed girl at his side, staring at her every few seconds.

She ignored him. He wasn't worth the miniscule bit of energy it would take to acknowledge him.

The mail arrived a few minutes later as she ate her breakfast, and the whispers and staring both grew in intensity as everyone read the articles on the Tournament.

Blaise offered her his copy when he was done reading it, noticing that none of the ninja were subscribed to the Prophet.

Which made sense, considering they weren't from England. The French and Bulgarian students were also borrowing copies from the Hogwarts students.

Hayden thanked him with a smile before reading the front page, and then the second.

Five minutes passed, and then she hummed thoughtfully, passing the newspaper back to Blaise with a nod.

"Crouch-san was kind enough to have them print his discovery that someone else entered me." Hayden explained to her family (and friends, though none of the other magic-users could tell that they were listening to the conversation.)

"At least they're not accusing you of anything." Satoshi mused, mouth full of eggs and hot sauce.

"Lucky for them." Sasuke muttered with a dark look in his eyes as if daring 'them' to just try it.

When Sirius entered the Hall and went to sit by Hayden and her family, the ex-Marauder noticed that he was being stared at by a familiar haggard-looking man with light brown (and graying) hair and green eyes sitting at the head table.

Remus didn't notice that Sirius had seen him watching, but Sirius knew that it was only a matter of time before they inevitably had to talk.

Great.

* * *

A few days later, Hayden was exploring the forest when she happened upon the Care of Magical Creatures class.

Or, more accurately, the fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherin students waiting at Professor Hagrid's cabin for class to begin.

" _Ah, look, boys, it's the champion."_ Malfoy stage-whispered to his cronies as soon as he saw her. " _Got your autograph books? Better get a signature now, because I doubt she's going to be around much longer…Half the Triwizard Champions have died…how long d'you reckon you're going to last, Potter? Ten minutes into the first task's my bet."_

His cronies guffawed sycophantically, but Hayden ignored the trio of idiots.

She probably wouldn't have acknowledged them anyway, but she didn't acknowledge anyone referring to her as 'Potter' as a rule unless it was necessary.

 _Hagrid emerged from the back of his cabin balancing a teetering tower of crates, each containing very large Blast-Ended Skrewt. To the class's horror, Hagrid proceeded to explain that the reason the skrewts had been killing one another was an excess of pent-up energy, and that the solution would be for each students to fix a leash on a skrewt and take it for a short walk._

"Woah." Hayden said, awed by the lethal looking beasts.

Hagrid startled at the unfamiliar voice and glanced up, beaming when he saw her leaning against one of the over-sized pumpkins left over from Halloween.

"'Ayden!" he called to her, pleased.

"Professor Hagrid." She greeted with a grin. "I was just passing through. Thought I'd drop by for a moment."

"Passing through?" the half giant's eyebrows furrowed. "Not safe. It's called the Forbidden Forest for a reason."

Hayden raised a single eyebrow in return. "I'll be fine. You should see the forests we have at home, its way more dangerous. A herd of centaurs and a colony of acromantula don't even compare."

"If you say so." Hagrid said doubtfully, realizing that he couldn't order her around anyway. Not that it was in his nature to order people around in the first place.

"You were interested in Lock, Shock, and Barrel, right?" Hayden asked, smoothly changing topics and acting like she had only just remembered.

"Who?" Hagrid asked dubiously.

"My Runespoor." Hayden explained with a grin. "I named each of the three heads after characters from a muggle movie."

"Oh!" Hagrid said, demeanor brightening up even more as he got excited. "Yeah, I'd love to meet 'em."

At that, Hayden lifted up the collar of her shirt to reveal the five foot long snake…

Hagrid nearly fainted when she introduced him to the Runespoor in Parseltongue.

Neither noticed that the Hogwarts students were close enough to overhear, and a few of them (a certain Weasley especially) strongly 'disapproved' of her ability…and a few others didn't care about that aside from the fact that they knew it could turn the 'light' against her.

* * *

A few hours later, Minerva McGonagall walked up to the ninja's living quarters with a pinched look on her face, very obviously disapproving of…something.

The ninja, Hayden herself, where they were staying…

Or all of them!

She tried walking up to the building but was frozen in place by the goblin-made wards before she got within ten meters.

She tried and failed to escape its hold, but didn't have to wait long.

A moment later, a young lady with short blue (?!) hair opened the door and stared at her with glowing red eyes.

Minerva thought that she was about to faint.

What kind of people _were_ these muggles?

"Hello." She greeted the girl stiffly, trying not to show that she was caught off guard. "I need to speak with Miss Potter."

"There is no one by the name of 'Potter' here." The girl said dismissively, and went to close the door.

" _Fine._ " Minerva grit her teeth. "Miss _Uzumaki-Uchiha."_

"Why didn't you just say so?" the girl asked, looking and sounding for all the world like she didn't give a shit either way. She closed the door again.

Minerva was about to screech in fury at the blatant disrespect, but suddenly the door opened again and standing in the door was the very person she was looking for.

"You wish to speak with me?" Hayden asked expectantly, looking just as disinterested as the girl before her.

"Yes." Minerva said, trying to reign in her anger. "First, could you please have the wards release me?"

Hayden stared at her for a moment before calling over her shoulder. "Bill-sensei!"

Minerva's eyes widened in shock as a moment later she saw William Weasley, of _all people_ , come up from behind the girl.

"Mr. Weasley?!" she screeched.

Bill waved at her with a cocky grin, not a care in the world as he took out his wand, and in seconds Minerva could move again.

"What…" the aging woman said once she was released.

"I'm afraid that's none of your concern, ma'am." Hayden said as the pair stepped out of the building. "Now, what was it you wanted from me…?"

Minerva wanted to push, she _really_ did, but unfortunately she knew that she held no authority here.

"All Triwizard champions are to report to Headmaster Dumbledore's office for the traditional Weighing of the Wands ceremony." She said instead. "We have approximately ten minutes."

Hayden raised an eyebrow and spoke in a dry tone. "Ten minutes warning is considered extremely rude in more civilized societies. I have plans."

Bill snickered at the look on his former teacher's face, made even funnier by the fact that Hayden had a point. "Don't worry, kid, we can reschedule."

And with that he went back inside the building, and didn't emerge again.

Hayden sighed, resigned to her fate. "Fine. Let's go then."

* * *

 **Please review! :)**

 **1—Naruto and Sayuri are still there because Naruto wanted to be there for all events involving the Tournament, especially now that Hayden is competing. The Weighing of the Wands ceremony counts. They'll leave (for the time being at least) afterwards.**

 **2-Remus is there because, if you remember from Snape's drunken musings, he became the History of Magic professor.**

 **3—I didn't even want to try to mimic Hagrid's speech patterns.**

 **4—For those of you who didn't catch it, Kohina was the one who first opened the door when Professor McGonagall arrived.**

 **5—Yes, Bill knows Hayden! I've hinted a couple of times that he would be in the story aside from when he went with Molly and Charlie to say goodbye to his siblings. First when Hayden was taking her OWL exams and someone suggested that she should get some training to be a curse-breaker due to her skill with warding and rune-based magic. Then again when Bill said that he'd be at Hogwarts too, even though in canon only Charlie could make that claim because of the First Task. Bill is her tutor. And he doesn't give a shit was McGonagall or Dumbledore have to say about it because in his mind** _ **both**_ **of them are at fault for what happened to Ginevra during her second year, even though Dumbledore was the one to actively try to prevent her from getting help. Minerva still didn't notice one of her Gryffindors was possessed by a dark object.**


	33. Weighing of the Wands

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything but my OC's Sayuri, Amaya, and two others who I forgot to mention were also OC's during the last couple of chapters, Hyūga Kimiko and Inuzuka Kira. And Sakura's deceased fiance, but he's not important. I** _ **think**_ **that's it.**

 **Warnings: same as every other chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"So what does this Weighing thing entail?" Hayden asked.

Not that she and all of the other ninja hadn't researched the hell out of the Tournament when Cornelius Fudge had extended his invitation the year before, but Hayden wanted to hear another magic-user's perspective.

McGonagall pursed her lips as she eyed the girl walking a few feet behind her (easier to see an attack coming that way).

"The Weighing of the Wands ceremony is a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament." She said stiffly. "It is very prestigious and respectable. A representative from the local newspaper will come to interview and photograph the champions, such as yourself, and then the local wandmaker, in this case Garrick Ollivander, will come to inspect your wands to make sure that they are suitable for usage in the Tournament."

Hayden tilted her head thoughtfully, before saying. "What if I don't have a wand?"

McGonagall actually stumbled over her robes in shock at the seemingly innocent question before whirling on the girl.

"WHAT?!" she demanded.

* * *

Dumbledore hummed to himself cheerfully as he awaited his guests.

Originally the Weighing of the Wands ceremony was to be held in an unused classroom, but he had decided that his office would be more suitable.

Why?

Well, his office was by far the most impressive and opulent (cough* gaudy * cough) room in the entire castle, if Dumbledore did say so himself. And impressing Hayden _Potter_ with the wonders of magic, specifically Hogwarts and all it had to offer, should make her more amenable to going along with his plans later on.

Also showing off his magnificent office would also show her that he himself was a very powerful and respected man (if not quite as much as he used to be) and that she should feel honored in his presence.

And that if she ever blasted him into a wall again, accidental or not, there would be _consequences._

The dozens of portraits of intimidating former Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses adorning the walls and Fawkes (pure creature of the light that he was) lounging on his perch would also ensure that the girl was suitable cowed during the meeting.

A few minutes later, he felt that Hogwarts wards alert him to his visitors giving the gargoyle statues the password to his office, and he swallowed the lemon drop that he'd been sucking on.

It was show time.

* * *

Rita settled into a chair as everyone poured into Albus Dumbledore's office, after the headmaster had greeted her and the summarily dismissed her.

She had tried to take Hayden whatever-her-surname-was aside to get an interview without pesky people trying to keep her from getting anything good, but the girl had politely declined, which had satisfied the old hag (McGonagall).

Until the Girl-Who-Lived had whispered to Rita that she would be happy to provide an interview later on in a more private setting.

The glorified gossip columnist could certainly appreciate the gleam in the girl's green eyes as they made the arrangement.

And the way the girl was subtly glaring at Dumbledore, well…

Perhaps this time her article wouldn't have to be embellished to sell papers.

All the better if the article brought or helped bring down the master manipulator.

* * *

Hayden was the last to enter the room, and she joined the other champions where they were sitting and looking up at a velvet-covered table where Tsunade-hime (the blonde woman winked at her), Karkaroff, Maxime, Crouch, Bagman, and Dumbledore were sitting.

The Skeeter woman and her photographer were in one corner of the grand room (Hayden wrinkled her nose at the gaudy interior, preferring the far less extravagant lifestyle ninja lived by), and an old man with graying eyes and large, pale eyes stood in another.

" _May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?"_ Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes. _"_ Arguably the most well-regarded wandmaker in the world (he had to show off to Hayden after all), _he will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."_

Hayden grinned slightly to herself as she saw the Transfiguration professor bite her lip, trying to catch the old man's attention so that he could inform him of Hayden's lack of wand, but the aging man ignored her.

 _Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" said Mr. Ollivander, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room._

The blonde partial Veela stepped forward gracefully, seeming slightly unnerved by the man's unusual looks as she handed him her wand.

" _Hmmm…" he said,_ inspecting it before giving it a wave, resulting in pink and gold sparks. _"Yes, nine and a half inches…inflexible…rosewood…and containing…dear me…"_

" _An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's."_

Hayden wondered what the girl sounded like speaking French, not heavily accented English. Just as graceful as the rest of her, most likely.

" _Yes," said Mr. Ollivander, "Yes, I've never used veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands….however, to each his own, and if this suits you."_

Fleur glared at him as if saying 'it does,' but Ollivander had already handed her back the wand and moved on after confirming that it was in working order.

The man went through the boys in short order, and Hayden was amused at the slight pout she detected when the man found Krum's wand to have been made by one of his competitors.

And then he turned to her, holding a hand out expectantly. "May I?"

She smiled at him sweetly (Tsunade had to withhold a snort.) "I'm afraid I am not in possession of a wand."

Ludo Bagman dropped the glass cup he was holding, causing it to shatter on the hard stone floor and staining it with champagne, if the scent Hayden was picking up was anything to go by.

"Oh my." Ollivander muttered, concerned.

For her part, Hayden was both amused and exasperated.

She was there as a guest, and for all anyone knew she had been raised entirely apart from magic.

And they hadn't even considered the possibility that she hadn't wasted her money on a piece of wood that she didn't need?

* * *

A few hours later, Hayden found herself in a very dusty shop in the middle of Diagon Alley, the magical shopping district in London that she hadn't been in since the day she had become an Uzumaki-Uchiha.

Not that anyone but her family and the goblins knew of Gringotts' involvement in that.

Shortly after her 'shocking' declaration, Dumbledore and Crouch had insisted that she get a wand as soon as possible. And since Ollivander was already there, the pair Flooed from Hogwarts directly into his shop.

Hayden wondered if mentioning her focus ring would be worth it, but decided against it.

After all, the point of the ring was that it was subtle and pretty much no one whew that it acted as a focus, at least not here in Europe where everyone used wands and ignored the existence of any other foci.

They went through hundreds of wands, the old man trying to find one that worked for her.

He had acted all mysterious and enigmatic before a certain wand, made of holly with a phoenix feather, but that one had reacted so badly with her that it split right down the middle.

In the end, she formed a (very weak) bond with a wand, but Hayden doubted she would ever use it. She only bought it in the first place because the Tournament apparently required it.

When Hayden offered the man compensation if she could keep the beautiful phoenix feather from the holly wand, he agreed with a sigh.

She smiled to herself.

That feather was from Dumbledore's phoenix. The compulsion on the wand (probably from Dumbledore to try and make the wand choose her because of the Horcrux, little did he know it was sealed up nice and tight) had fallen when she touched the shaft, but the former wand core itself hadn't reacted badly to her.

Perhaps she could make a quill out of it and send it to the old goat as a goodbye present when her and her family and friends finally returned to the village.

If he was in any position to receive presents by the time they left, that is.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**


	34. Rita Skeeter's Article

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything besides my OC's Sayuri, Amaya, Kimiko, and Kira. So far.**

 **Warnings: same as in previous chapters. I got too lazy to copy and paste or rewrite them.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _The Girl-Who-Lived—NO LONGER A POTTER!_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

Hayden blinked at the newspaper in vague surprise. She wasn't surprised that Skeeter's article was ready even though the Weighing of the Wands ceremony had been the day before, but she was sort of surprised that it was her own interview with the woman that was front page news, as opposed to the interviews and photos of the other three champions.

She wondered if she should feel bad about hogging the spotlight, but it wasn't like she had asked Rita to do that. Heck, she would've been more than happy to have not had an interview or photograph taken of her at all.

Oh well, she supposed. Maybe with my story becoming public knowledge—the _real_ story, not whatever Dumbledore claimed—these people will start to realize that I'm an actual person, not someone to just be abandoned and taken out of a box when needed.

Tough luck, she realized, at least in a certain old goat's mind, but she could try.

With that semi-encouraging thought, Hayden turned her attention to the article, skimming over the introduction and unimportant facts about her history—the things that had actually be fact-checked—and the Tournament that she already knew.

 _When asked for a comment, Hayden Uzumaki-Uchiha had this to say:_

" _I was asked why I don't own a wand, even though I've known that I was a witch since I was seven._

 _I don't own a wand because though I have magic, I don't need it. I don't rely on it._

 _If I woke up without tomorrow morning without it, I would be sad because it's something that my birth parents gave me, but I would easily accept and survive the loss._

 _The most important thing in the world to me is the people I care about. As long as I have them, I can do anything,_ survive _anything._

 _After that night when my parents died, I was left on a doorstep in the cold on the first of November with a thin blanket and a letter to inform my maternal aunt of my parents' deaths and that they were to raise me. No one asked them if they wanted another child—they already had a son my age, my cousin—and no support was given, financial or otherwise._

 _My aunt, who held a grudge against my mother for having magic which she coveted, hated me from the very beginning, her husband followed, and they raised my cousin to hate me as well._

 _I won't go into detail about my life from that night up until I was about seven years old, but I can tell you that it was a very sad, lonely, and_ painful _existence._

 _But then I got a letter._

 _I had never received any mail before. Why would I? Who would contact_ me, _the little orphan trash who had so rudely burdened her respectable relatives, the daughter of a supposed harlot and unemployed drunk who died in a car crash, the story told by my aunt to not only my neighbors but me as well._

 _The letter was an invitation to attend a school for children with special abilities. Finally, an explanation for all of the strange things that had been happening around me for years, things that my aunt and uncle had punished me harshly for. Things that had made me believe them when they called me a freak._

 _But I wasn't. There were people like me out there._

 _And now I had an opportunity to meet them._

 _Of course I responded. A representative from the school came to speak with me while my relatives were out for the day—leaving me behind as always. He took me to Diagon Alley to take an inheritance test at Gringotts when he realized that I had magical abilities as well as the ability to use my chakra which has enabled me to become a ninja, and while there I discovered that I had a family. One that didn't hate me, one that didn't know I existed before then, and one that I would soon find out was more than happy to accept me into their home and become their daughter and sister._

 _Who is this family, you ask?_

 _Well, the wife of Uchiha-Uzumaki Sasuke, the man who had been sent to speak with me on the behalf of my school._

 _My mother, Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto, is a distant cousin of Lily Potter nee Evans, my birth mother. Naruto didn't even know about my mother, much less me, but when she found out that I was family she welcomed me with open arms, no questions asked. Family is the most important thing in the world to her, related by blood or not._

 _My parents are without a doubt the most powerful people I have ever met. My mother is one of the leaders of our home, and my father is the head of one of the most prestigious and powerful ninja clans to have ever existed. Sarada, Satoshi, my baby sister Sayuri (named after my birth mother Lily), my cousin Amaya, and aunt Konan and uncle Nagato gave me the family I had always wished for, to say nothing of the rest of my family and friends who I'm not connected to be blood or marriage._

 _They gave me a home. They love me. Would kill, die, and_ live _for me as I would for them._

 _Daughter, sister, cousin, niece, granddaughter, goddaughter, friend._

 _I am a proud to bear the Uzumaki-Uchiha name, and to be a ninja of my village._

 _Anyone who can't accept that has no place in my life."_

Hayden smiled slightly to herself, pleased that Skeeter hadn't messed with it, knowing that the woman had a reputation for outright making things up.

She supposed that in this case the truth might be more interesting than anything Skeeter could have come up with herself.

'Your move, old man.' she thought to herself as she took a bite of her onigiri.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall's hands shook slightly as she read the article.

She didn't know what to think.

Oh, she still thought that the girl had shamed Lily and James by refusing to go by their name, but…

Well.

Lily and James were dead.

They hadn't been the ones to raise her. Feed, clothe, and shelter her past the age of fifteen months. They had loved her, certainly, but one thing was clear to Minerva even if she didn't approve of the girl's new family.

They would go to the ends of the earth for her.

Just as Lily and James would have. Just as they _had_.

So maybe she did think that Hayden had disrespected her parents' sacrifice by taking on another surname. The girl had thought James to have recklessly killed himself and Lily by driving while inebriated (and oh, she wanted to believe that Petunia Evans wouldn't have told such tales, but she had heard about her from Lily and now she wanted to _slap_ the horse-faced woman!)

She hadn't known that they had loved her so much that they had died so that she could have even the slightest chance of surviving the Dark Lord's attack.

Could she really blame the girl for a decision she made when she was seven years old, uninformed of her family history and drunk (figuratively of course) on the emotions of finally having a family?

No. She could not.

But that didn't mean that she approved of the group.

 _Ninja,_ honestly!

* * *

Severus Snape closed his eyes at the not-so-subtle implications of child abuse the girl had alluded to. He had suspected it, given the dark look in Black's eyes when Hayden's life before she was adopted had been briefly mentioned, but a confirmation was…something else.

He had failed her, hadn't he?

'Lily.' He thought, knowing that he fully deserved the painful feeling in his chest.

It appeared that he did still have a heart, if it was hurting so much now.

He had wondered.

Lily had always brought out the best in him, even when she was no longer there.

Even when he was the _reason_ she was no longer there.

* * *

Dumbledore was reacting far differently than his deputy and potion's master were.

No reluctant acceptance. No grieving for a lost friend or a child who had gone through abuse from a horrid relative just as Severus' muggle father had abused him and his mother.

No, Albus Dumbledore was _furious._

How _dare_ the little upstart agree to an interview without his permission, without him _being there_ to do the necessary damage control?!

Oh, but she had, and with the nasty Skeeter woman, as well!

And now every witch and wizard in Britain would know things that Albus would have never revealed to them.

After all, they were merely pawns in the grand chessboard called life.

Why should he, the queen and most powerful player on the board, give them information?

He wished that he was the king, the most _important_ player on the board, but alas, that was young Hayden.

After all, if she, the child of the prophecy, fell…they all did.

And he couldn't—no, he _wouldn't_ accept that.

So he continued plotting, trying to foresee Hayden's moves even though he knew nothing of the tactics she might use and even though he didn't realize that she was actually playing the game as his opponent, not one of his pieces.

He would figure it out eventually.

Maybe.

But by then it would be too late.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**

 **Hope you guys are enjoying this so far!**


	35. Remus and Romulus

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone besides a few OC's. Refer to previous chapters for the list of series I've taken crossover characters from.**

 **Warnings: same as in previous chapters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Remus closed his eyes, slumping against his classroom door after closing it after his last student walked out.

"What am I doing?" he wondered to himself.

He had _just_ been getting used to not having his pack around—to James, Lily, and Peter being dead, Sirius being a traitor, and baby Hayden being out of his reach.

He had tried to get guardianship over her, and failed. Had tried to find her, and failed.

Had gone to Dumbledore to plead his case to see her, and failed.

He shouldn't have given up.

And now he was paying for it.

First, Sirius had escaped. That in and of itself had scared the hell out of him, especially since it had seemed obvious that he was after Hayden, considering he broke free right after the announcement that Hayden was missing had been printed.

It wasn't until later that they found out that Sirius was innocent.

He had never joined Voldemort. Never betrayed James and Lily. Never murdered Peter (though nowadays Remus thought that they all would've been better off if he had). Never betrayed Hayden, the little girl that they had all loved since the second Lily and James had announced that they were expecting a child, loved even more when she was born and Sirius had been asked to be her godfather.

Peter hadn't loved her enough though, apparently. Hadn't loved any of them enough not to sell them out.

Remus knew that he should have written to Sirius immediately. He _knew_ it. After all, Remus was the one who had doubted Sirius, believing him to have been a murderer despite his wolf whispering that he wasn't the one responsible.

He deeply regretted ignoring the wolf. It had probably cost him the last real friend he had, and he had nobody to blame but himself.

Which was why he was working to try and bond with the wolf a little, so that he could learn to trust it if it ever tried to warn him again.

It was slow going, but he liked to think that he was making progress.

More progress than trying to establish a decent working relationship with Severus or to rekindle his friendship with Sirius, at least.

Not that he blamed them.

He not only abandoned Sirius when he thought him guilty, but didn't contact him after finding out that he was innocent. The letter he had sent him held no real apology, and in hindsight he realized that he had been trying to offer his old friend information about Hayden's case so that Sirius would focus on that as opposed to their own broken friendship.

It didn't surprise him that Sirius had failed to respond.

What _did_ surprise him was that when Hayden and her school arrived at Hogwarts…Sirius was with them.

Adding another reason Sirius hadn't responded to his letter.

He already knew where she was and that she was (probably) safe with her new family, and he hadn't appreciated Remus' assurances that Dumbledore would find her and ensure that she came to Hogwarts…

Which would take her away from her life and family, both of which Sirius had apparently accepted.

Not that Remus would've agreed with Dumbledore if he _knew_ that Hayden was safe, but he supposed that he shouldn't have assumed.

And he definitely shouldn't have listened to Dumbledore, probably about anything they'd spoken about since he joined the Order of the Phoenix, because his wolf was always jittery around the old man because apparently he smelled like he'd gone 'round the bend decades ago, and Remus only knew that now because he'd only just started paying attention to what the wolf was telling him.

And now with that horrid woman's article about what Hayden had been through while still living with Lily's sister and her family...

The werewolf was brought out of his musings by a shuffling sound outside of the door, and he got up to open it.

"Hello—" he began, and was startled when he was pounced on by a large gray wolf.

Not a werewolf like him, but an _actual wolf_.

What the fuck?

"Gomen!" a girl said briskly from the doorway as she quickly entered the room and managed to pull the wolf off of him. "I mean—sorry. I don't know why he was so curious…"

"My scent." Remus said weakly, staring at the girl who had become Hayden's older sister.

"Scent?" Sarada asked with an eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Why would your smell attract Romulus?"

Remus' eyes bulged at the name. "I'm a werewolf."

"Oh!" Sarada's eyes took on a glint of understanding. "That would do it. I'm Uzumaki-Uchiha Sarada, by the way. Chūnin of the Allied Forces."

"Pleasure." Remus returned, voice sounding a little faint. "Remus Lupin, professor of History of Magic."

Sarada's eyes widened for more than one reason. She bit her lip lightly before deciding which 'issue' to address first.

"Remus?" she asked, staring between him and her wolf, Romulus. "That's…ironic. I named him years before Sirius—"

Remus winced.

He didn't know that Sarada would never have let information accidentally slip. She had mentioned Sirius on purpose to see his reaction.

"It is ironic." He said hoarsely. "I don't suppose you've come across a wolf named Lupa, have you?"

Greek mythology he could deal with.

"No." Sarada said, pushing her glasses up further on her face. "Not yet, at least. I'll keep an eye out. My brother has a kitten named Baste, though."

Remus smiled sadly, wondering if Hayden and the youngest sibling (he had heard rumors that she was named after Lily, but he wasn't sure he could handle asking if it was true) had pets with such interesting names.

Well, Hayden had her three-headed snake, but he hadn't heard if it had a name. Names?

He had a feeling it wasn't named after the three gorgons. Now, if it was a three-headed _basilisk,_ on the other hand…

He was getting ahead of himself.

"H-how—" he cleared his throat awkwardly. "How is she?"

Sarada's eyes softened minutely. "Ask her."

Remus' eyes clenched together tightly. Painfully. "I don't know if I can."

"Then you don't deserve to know." Sarada replied, before whistling.

In less than a second she was gone, her wolf with her.

Remus let out a slow breath.

It was time to see if he had any of that Gryffindor courage the Sorting Hat had apparently seen in him.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**


	36. AN: Sorry!

Note: I'm sorry! Not an update, I just accidentally posted a chapter for a different story on here! Sorry for the confusion!


	37. Hogsmeade, Warnings, and Suspicions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything but a few OC's.**

 **Warnings: same as in previous chapters.**

 **So, the reason I haven't updated sooner is because I was focusing on the re-write one of my other stories, 'Aurora of the High Heavens.' I'm still going to be focusing on that, and I refuse to apologize because I set that story aside so that I could write this one in the first place. Still, I'll try not to go too long without updating this one.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The Saturday before the First Task, Hayden found herself in the small wizarding village located just south of Hogwarts.

Apparently students third year and up could, with parental permission, spend time in the village on certain days with minimal teacher supervision, exploring the shops, establishments, and the infamous Shrieking Shack.

And so, with the Tournament, guests were invited to go as well.

The last location was where Hayden had decided to visit first, having heard about the place from Sirius.

She tilted her head thoughtfully, gazing at the rundown building that was said to be the most haunted place in Britain, though of course Hayden knew the real story.

To think of the times Siri and her father had spent there with their old friend, the current History of Magic professor Remus Lupin, running around in their Animagus forms while the latter was roaming in his werewolf form.

Sarada had mentioned that she had met and briefly spoken with the man, and that it had seemed like he was finally going to try to reconnect with Sirius and Hayden, but so far he hadn't done or said anything, and Hayden was hardly going to make the first move.

Sirius, for his part, was testing his old friend's resolve by _making_ him make the first move, and Hayden had no problem with that. He was the one who had grown up with and had been believed to be a traitor by the man.

Hayden thought about all of this as she stared at the Shack, but eventually got tired of it and moved on.

* * *

A few hours passed, and Hayden found herself in the Three Broomsticks, nursing a butterbeer with her family, including her Aunt Konan, Uncle Nagato, and little Amaya, who had come to visit with her mother and Sayuri. Sirius would have been there too, but he was on a date with Anko, probably over at Zonko's prank shop terrifying unsuspecting townsfolk.

The nine of them caught up with each other, Hayden and the twins having dearly missed Naruto and Sayuri, and glad to spend time with the rest of their family after being constantly surrounded by people who they didn't trust.

Eventually, they noticed a certain half-giant make his way towards them, Mad-Eye Moody in tow.

Hagrid beamed as introductions were made, heartened to see that Hayden's eyes were glowing happily, and quietly passed a note to her before bidding her goodbye and leaving.

Nagato narrowed his eyes at Moody's back. "Watch out for that one, Hayden-chan."

"We are." Hayden, Sasuke, and the twins assured him as Hayden pulled out the note and glanced at it before blinking in surprise.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, eyebrows furrowed curiously.

"He wants me to meet him at the edge of the forest at midnight." Hayden said, tilting her head slightly. "I think…I think he's going to show me the dragons."

Naruto smiled warmly, glad that her daughter had made a friend that she obviously trusted. "That's nice of him. Considering he's a professor at one of the competing schools he could get in trouble for that."

Hayden winced at the thought. "I won't let him tell me, then. I'll just hint that you learn a lot when you're living in the forest…"

Sarada and Satoshi chuckled in agreement.

* * *

And so that night Hayden met up with Hagrid as requested, thanking the man when it became apparent that giving her a fair warning really had been his attention before gracefully bowing out as Madame Maxime arrived.

Watching their interaction from the shadows, Hayden chuckled.

No wonder Hagrid had been trying to dress nicely, combing his hair and wearing a huge flower on his coat.

She wished them the best.

* * *

An hour later Charlie Weasley walked into the Allied Force's living quarters, having been cleared for entry weeks ago so that he could visit his brother.

(And a certain red-eyed girl who he had become rather enthralled with, though not literally like he had initially been worried Fleur had enthralled Bill.)

"Charles!" Mirai said with a smile as he entered the living area, setting down the book she had been reading. "You managed to pull yourself from your dragons so quickly? It must be a record."

Charlie laughed. "Maybe it is. Just thought I'd let you guys know that the French headmistress just found out about the dragons. She'll probably tell Fleur tonight…"

Bill shrugged. "Hayden already told her and the other two a few weeks ago."

Charlie's shoulders slumped. "Oh. Well, that does give her more time to prepare…"

After all, he didn't want the girl (who had the highest potential of becoming his sister-in-law than any other girl he had seen his older brother date) hurt, so he didn't mind that technically they were cheating.

"Anyway." The dragon tamer clapped his hands together as he turned to Hayden. "Feel free to use me as a resource, and you can spread that offer to the other champions, too. I like to think I've picked up a few things about dragons over the years."

That last part was said sardonically, and everyone in the room chuckled at his sarcasm.

"I'll take you up on that." Hayden said with a grin.

* * *

Sirius frowned when Nagato mentioned that he was wary of Moody.

"I'm more worried about Karkaroff…" Sirius said slowly, thinking about what he knew about the two men. "Since we know for a fact that he was a Death Eater, and he's probably been teaching his students the Dark Arts. Moody was the one who arrested him—actually, he arrested most of the people in Azkaban. I do remember Skeeter wrote an article about a break-in at Moody's house, though."

"Ginevra Weasley warned us not to trust him. Or, told me to warn everyone else, anyway." Satoshi added, since he was the one who had sat with the girl and her friends, appreciating the blonde Ravenclaw's unique world view. "She thought it was weird that no one ever even considered that the break-in might not have just been Moody's infamous paranoia, and considering what happened at the World Cup with the Death Eaters…"

"Smart girl." Nagato nodded approvingly.

"He might be under the Imperius Curse." Sarada mused.

"I heard he taught his students how to resist it, though." Hayden realized, still surprised that the man hadn't been fired or arrested for that. At the academy it would've been used, but they were also trained as assassins and spies, so their curriculum was very different. "Most people who can cast it are able to resist it. Given his paranoia and the fact that he was the top Auror, I doubt it would work on him."

"So an imposter, perhaps?" Sasuke wondered.

It was hardly impossible. For ninja, at least, all it took to take on another's appearance was to make a few signs with your hands and focus a bit.

"If that's the case…" Hayden said slowly, before glancing up at the rest of them. "Where's the real Alastor Moody?"

* * *

 **Please review! :)**

 **I know they don't exactly have much evidence that Moody is cursed or an imposter, but as ninja they've learned to trust their instincts, so they're taking Nagato's wariness very seriously. Also, infiltrating a school would be child's play for them, so they know perfectly well that it's possible that someone else is doing it. They don't know whether imposter-Moody is involved with Hayden's name being entered, if it was Karkaroff, or someone else, but they'll be watching them nonetheless.**


	38. Important Author's Note

**Hello, everyone!**

 **I'd just like to announce that this story is on a semi-official hiatus. There** _ **might**_ **be an occasional update (every few of weeks, not every few days), but don't count on it.**

 **I mentioned last chapter that I'm working on something else right now, and I'm far more focused on that fandom as a result. When I get tired of that story for the time being I'll come back to this.**

 **To be fair, I updated very quickly for this story. Most of my other stories only have a few chapters and there are** _ **months**_ **between updates, so I did pretty well for this one in that regard.**

 **Anyway.**

 **To the Guest writing ':Please update soon' once a day every day I don't update for this story,** _ **please**_ **limit yourself to only posting it once per chapter, not once per day. 11 of the last 14 reviews I've gotten for this story are EXACTLY the same.**

 **I can tell it's the same person for various reasons, one being that while it doesn't show here on the site on the reviews page, the message begins with a colon, while other similar requests for me to update do not.**

 **I understand that you want me to update, and I appreciate that you like the story, but I've already mentioned last chapter that I'm focusing on another story right now. Please respect that. I will post when I'm ready to post, and not a moment sooner.**

 **Thank you all!**

 **-Rayvn**


	39. The First Task

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything aside from a few OCs.**

 **Warnings: same as in previous chapters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

On November 24th, aka the Tuesday on which the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament would be taking place, one Hayden Uzumaki-Uchiha found herself cheerfully conversing with her siblings and teammates during breakfast.

All of them seemingly ignoring the whispers and betting that the European magic-users were doing, but in all honesty they were paying careful attention.

Kohina scoffed as she overheard one of the Ravenclaws bet against Hayden.

As if those pansy magic-users could beat her teammate.

* * *

Hayden hummed absentmindedly as she took in the tent where she would be awaiting her fate.

Was that too melodramatic?

...Probably.

Her future hardly depended on this stupid tournament.

Maybe it did for the other Champions, but 1000 Galleons, which weren't used even in Canada's magical district, and winning 'eternal glory' in a world where she was already extremely famous?

Psh.

* * *

"Hayden!" Ludo Begman cheered as he saw her, forgetting the slight disdain she'd given him initially. "Come in, come in, make yourself at home!"

Hayden pondered that the man looked quite a bit like a cartoon character, cheerful and excited, as opposed to the other champions, who were pale-faced.

'Still trying to relive your glory days, I see.' She thought, noticing that he was once again wearing his old Quidditch uniform.

"Well, now we're all here—time to fill you in!" he said brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them –"from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different—er—varieties—"

"Species." Hayden corrected, glancing out the tent flap.

Bagman's eyes widened slightly, especially when he saw that none of the other champions were surprised.

He sighed, muttering to himself. 'S'pose it's not cheating if you're all doing it."

Hayden rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, your task is to collect the golden egg." Bagman finished.

Hayden glanced around at her fellow participants.

Cedric was slightly green, pacing. Fleur was rather pale, too, and Viktor looked grim-faced, though most wouldn't be able to tell.

And to think, _they_ had signed up for this.

After about ten minutes, Ludo came back and offered the bag to her. "Ladies first."

Hayden reached in and grabbed the first object she touched, taking it out to see a miniature version of a Hungarian Horntail.

Ludo was concerned for her mental health when he saw her complete _lack_ of concern.

Fleur was next, pulling out a Welsh Green. Viktor got the Chinese Fireball, and Cedric the Swedish Short-Snout.

All of the mini-dragons had a cord with a number around its neck.

"Well, there you are!" Bagman announced. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right?"

Cedric nodded.

Ludo turned to Hayden, opening his mouth, but hesitated before shaking his head and leaving.

She wondered what that was about.

* * *

Hayden fell into a meditative state as she calmly awaited her turn, absorbing the noises from the crowd and making guesses from that how the others were doing.

She could tell that no one had been killed, at least.

Good.

Sarada wouldn't be happy if the Bulgarian Seeker didn't survive this, and Bill would be heartbroken if Fleur didn't.

* * *

There was the Horntail, at the other end of the enclosure, crouched low over her clutch of eggs, her wings half-furled, her furious, yellow eyes upon her, a monstrous, scaly, black lizard, thrashing her spiked tail, leaving yard-long gouge marks in the hard ground.

Hayden immediately cast a strong Genjutsu to target all of the dragon's senses, making it think that it was still alone.

She glanced at Hagrid, who was in the stands, and was completely unsurprised to see him staring at the Horntail with fascination, awe, and excitement.

The crowd muttered in confusion, all but the ninja, or at least the ones who saw through or had dissipated her illusion.

Anyway, she'd better get a move on.

With a quick Shunshin, she was right next to the next, and swiftly grabbed the golden egg.

Then with a Kawairimi, the replacement technique, she switched places with a large stone on the other side of the arena, where she'd started.

She dropped the Genjutsu, held up the egg to show that she'd achieved the task, and went back through the tunnel to leave the arena, leaving behind a dragon who didn't even realize she'd come near the nest, and a crowd who, for the most part, had absolutely no idea what had just happened.

"At least make it a challenge." She muttered petulantly.

All that hype, and she'd been done in less than 30 seconds.

What a letdown.

* * *

Back in the area, unbeknownst to the fourteen year old, there was an uproar.

"Look at that!" Bagman yelled afer getting over his surprise, though he was still bewildered. "Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is quickest to get her egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Miss P—uh, Uzumaki!"

Kohina smirked, fingering the heavy sack of coins in her weapons pouch. Naruto, who had put in a bet for Tsunade for Hayden to win, did the same.

Sure, the old woman was notorious for losing when she gambled, but Hayden always seemed to deny the laws of the universe, so Tsunade managed to win.

Meanwhile, the dragon keepers rushed forward to secure the Horntail.

* * *

When Hayden walked out of the enclosure, she saw the Hogwarts Mediwitch, Madame Poppy Pomfrey, standing at the mouth of a second tent, looking worried.

Reviewing what she knew of the woman from the incredibly detailed background check, she allowed herself to be pulled inside.

"Dragons!" she said in a disgusted tone.

The tent was divided into cubicles; she could make out Cedric's shadow through the canvas, but Cedric didn't seem to be badly injured; he was sitting up, at least.

Madame Pomfrey looked her up, head to toe, eyes sharp as she looked for injuries, all the while muttering to herself. "Last year dementors, this year dragons, what are they going to bring into this school next? You're very lucky…at least one of you managed not to hurt yourself…"

"Anyway." She sighed, closing her eyes, clearly exhausted. "Just do whatever. Rest a minute, then you can go and get your score."

She bustled out of the tent and Hayden heard her go next door and say, "How does it feel now, Diggory?"

Hayden didn't need to rest. She hadn't exactly exerted herself.

Picking up the egg and sealing it in a storage scroll, she walked out of the tent, where Sarada, Satoshi, and her teammates were waiting for her.

"Good job, sis." Satoshi said with a grin, the others echoing his sentiments.

And that was that.

"What did the others do?" she asked curiously.

"Diggory Transfigured a rock on the ground into a dog, trying to distract it." Midori answered promptly. "He got the egg, but then the dragon decided that he would be better prey and got him."

"Fleur tried to use her Veela allure, which didn't work all that well because the Welsh Green was both female and a dragon, but it fell into a light sleep. It snorted, though, so her skirt and probably thigh got a bit burned. She used a water spell to put it out." Satoshi continued.

"Well, I'm sure Bill can give her a few tips on how to treat that." Hayden mused.

"Sure, that's all he's going to do." Kohina smirked, huffing slightly when Sarada slapped her shoulder.

" _Anyway._ " Her sister said dryly, pushing up her glasses a bit. "Krum hit it with a Conjunctivitis spell in the eye. He didn't get hurt, but the eggs were smashed because the dragon was reacting to the spell. He was docked points for that."

Hayden shook her head.

Well, Bagman had never said that the dragons and eggs couldn't take damage. He wasn't very detailed in his explanation.

"And the points?"

"Out of ten." Kohina mentioned, using a dagger to get the dirt and grit out from underneath her nails as they walked.

Hayden noticed Madame Maxime, the first judge, stand up, and a pair of long silver ribbons shot out of her wand, twisting themselves to form a number.

10.

"You should get all tens." Midori murmured quietly. "You were the fastest by far, weren't injured, and neither were the eggs or the dragon."

"Doubt it'll happen." Hayden murmured back, and was proven right when Bartemius Crouch Sr., the next judge, put up an eight, causing an uproar.

The aging man coughed, pointing a wand at his throat, and with a quick _Sonorus_ , he addressed the crowd. "As we have no way of knowing what Miss Uzumaki did, I find myself unable to judge accurately. Under the circumstances, I believe an eight is reasonable."

Hayden shrugged, not minding at all.

It was true that they were being judged partly on their methods, and impressing the judges was most likely a part of that, but Crouch had been caught in the Genjutsu and didn't see anything impressive.

Or maybe he was just making excuses and docked her points because he knew that she hadn't used magic to do it.

Dumbledore was up next, and he put up a seven.

"This is a magical tournament." The man said with a slightly scolding tone. "I realize the circumstances make that unfair (Hayden snorted), but rules are rules. Knowledge is power, after all."

'And I have more of both than you think I do.' Hayden thought to herself.

And then Ludo Bagman, who gave her a ten, saying cheerfully. "I don't mind about the lack of magic or not seeing what she did, it was damn impressive!"

Honestly, he was just glad that his high score (since he was betting on Hayden) was justifiable.

Karkaroff, to everyone's shock, also gave her a ten.

Considering he had drastically lowered everyone's score but his own champions, this was a surprise.

Why had he done it?

Because he'd seen the fury in Dumbledore's eyes when he realized that, magic or no, Hayden had some strange skills, and this was his way of thanking the ninja brat for putting that look on the old goat's face.

* * *

"Go Hayden!" Charlie cheered as he came up behind her. "45 points, that beats Krum by four points, and he's in second! That was unbelievable…Oh! Hang around for a few minutes. Bagman wants a word, back in the champions' tent."

Hayden waved as he ran off.

The other three champions came in together, all looking relieved to her trained eyes, and Cedric's face was covered in a thick orange paste.

"Well done, _all_ of you!" said Ludo Bagman as he bounced into the tent, looking pleased as though he personally had just got past a dragon. "Now, just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the 24th—but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you're all holding—"

He glanced at Hayden, and stopped. "You didn't lose it already!"

"No, I still have it." She assured him.

He sighed, relived. "Good. Anyway, you'll see that they open…the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg—because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go, then!"

Hayden disappeared, already hearing Rita Skeeter loitering outside the tent.

That first article hadn't been bad, but that didn't mean she trusted the glorified gossip columnist.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**

 **I couldn't justify Hayden wasting chakra on something big and flashy when the Shunshin would work just as well, so here it is. Ninja are all about practicality, after all.**

 **Anyway, sorry if it sucked. I'm having sinus issues right now, so I'm exhausted, my eyes are constantly watering up, my nose is constantly running, and I have a bit of a sore throat. And I have work tomorrow. Joy.**


	40. Professor R J Lupin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, or** _ **anything else**_ **aside from a few original characters.**

 **Warnings: same as always**

 **Kitari Isengar: Sorry, I think your private messaging function is disabled, so I had to wait for an update to reply.**

 **First of all: thank you! As for Ron, at least I'm not making him evil. He (and Draco, at least for now) are more on Zacharias Smith's level, aka they're an annoyance at best. I would write longer chapters, but my attention span isn't the best, and when I set a word goal for myself I end up writing junk to get there, which I don't want to do.**

 **As for my OCs having credibility, I'm not entirely sure what you mean, but I know it's a compliment, so thanks for that as well!**

 **As for a FMA/Naruto crossover…I like the idea, but I've only watched some of FMA, and none of FMA Brotherhood, so I don't think I'm qualified to write it. Granted, I've only watched up to episode 10 of Naruto and none of the manga, so I'm not really 'qualified' to write this either, but crossing over two different series that I don't know all that much about sounds like a recipe for disaster.**

 **However, maybe I can let someone else adopt the idea, and let then use my original characters and the plot for this story if they want to?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hayden stared in surprise at the man in front of her.

Remus Lupin.

One of her biological father's best friends.

Werewolf.

The smart one of the Marauders.

 _Sirius'_ best friend, now that her biological father was gone.

The man who hadn't even tried to contact him after his innocence was proven. The man who had tried offering _Hayden_ as a bribe to try and earn Sirius' forgiveness, back when Dumbledore first made his plans to get her back under his thumb after the Minister contacted her.

Well.

Hayden didn't appreciate being used. And it didn't help that he had approached her first, instead of Sirius, who was the person he really needed to drudge up the courage to talk to.

"Lupin-san, was it?" She spoke blankly.

The man flinched at the formal address. Hadn't Sirius told her about him?

Then again, maybe he had, and this was what he deserved.

"Y-yes." He stuttered, before clearing his throat and trying again. "Hello, Hayden…I don't suppose—"

"Please, call me Uzumaki-Uchiha-san." She shook her head. "In our culture it's rude for strangers to address you by your given name."

He flinched again at the reminder that she didn't _know_ him.

And that was his fault.

Of course, he didn't realize that she had dealt that blow on purpose.

"Uzumaki-Uchiha…san?" he repeated nervously, awaiting her nod. "I thought that I should…introduce myself. I went to school with your parents. Your father—uh, James, not…Uchiha-san? James was one of my best friends."

"Good for you." Hayden said calmly. "I don't remember the man. Apparently I have a certain rat to thank for that."

'And that rat is not Sirius.' She thought viciously.

Remus grimaced, catching the double meaning. "He'll get what he deserves."

"And in the meantime, someone else was serving time in his place." Hayden turned to face him directly. "Excuse me, Lupin-san, but I don't believe I'm the one you should be speaking with. We owe each other nothing."

And with that, she disappeared. Literally.

A tear rolled down Remus' face as her words (yet again) struck home.

She was right.

* * *

Of course, that night was a full moon, and he had to prepare, so he didn't get the chance.

Imagine his surprise when he saw a very familiar grim-like canine curled up on an old rug in the Shrieking Shack.

"Sirius?" he asked with awe in his voice.

The dog glanced at him before looking away pointedly, not acknowledging him again.

But he stayed.

Remus was beside himself.

After all this, everything he had done wrong, Sirius was there.

As he always was.

The incident with Snape in fifth year aside, apparently it was Sirius who was the better friend out of the two of them.

And as his bones started rearranging themselves and claws grew painfully out of his fingers, Remus' last thought before the wolf took over was that he was going to do his damnedest to make it up to him.

Just as soon as he could speak again.

* * *

It took a few days for the awkwardness to dissipate after their conversation, but they were both trying.

Sirius didn't want to lose the one good thing he had left of his childhood (Hayden came after that, so she didn't count), and he knew that Remus was the same, so he met him halfway.

Still, he didn't let his guard down all the way.

But he did introduce Remus to Anko, who intimidated the hell out of the werewolf (it was hilarious to watch them interact, and it reminded Sirius of how he had been around the lovely and terrifying Lily Potter nee Evans.)

Remus had, understandably, reacted badly to finding out that pretty much everyone from Konoha who had come with Hayden was a trained killer, Hayden herself included.

However, like Sirius, he recognized that it was partly his fault that Hayden had ended up with them in the first place. Sirius because he had jumped the gun and gone after Pettigrew, leading to him being framed and thrown into Azkaban, and Remus for not trying to get Sirius free, meaning the man wasn't able to raise his goddaughter.

Hayden was still rather frosty around the man because of how he looked at her family and friends (but not her, which was irritating because she was just as dangerous as they were and he was being a hypocrite by accepting her but holding it against them, even the other kids.

But Sirius had been the same, back when he first met them, and they were working on it.

It was a start.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**

 **Meh. I'm still not sure what I should have done with Remus in this story, but I had to do** _ **something.**_

 **I know I made Hayden kind of uncharacteristically cold, but she's annoyed and indignant on Sirius' behalf, and then on her family and friends since he's being judgmental.**


	41. Announcements and Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, or…anything, really.**

 **Warnings: same as always.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hayden scowled slightly as she entered the Great Hall with her friends and siblings for some 'important announcement' concerning the Tournament.

Seeing the crowd of students present, she rolled her eyes, immediately noticing that all of them were from Hogwarts. Gryffindors, to be exact.

'Real subtle, old man.' She thought dryly.

The Transfiguration professor cleared her throat after stopping the redheaded menace (who the other Weasley siblings had the unfortunate luck to be related to) from making a fool of himself.

"I have something to say to you all." She said with a frown. "The Yule Ball is approaching—a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above—although you may invite a younger student if you wish—"

One of the fourth year girls let out a shrill giggle, causing her friend to nudge her in the ribs, also trying (and failing) to contain a giggle.

"Dress robes will be worn," McGonagall continued. "and the ball will start at eight o' clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Due to a new rule, those who choose to attend will be required to go with someone outside of their House. The students from Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and the…Allied Forces Academy…will also be required to find their dates outside of their own group."

There was a rather heavy protest at this, of course, and for many reasons, but Hayden and her fellow ninja didn't say a word.

To Hayden, it was fairly obvious why Dumbledore (for who else would come up with such nonsense) had created that rule.

Force Hayden to interact with and possibly enter a relationship with a wizard, and it would be less work for him to get her under his thumb.

The bumbling old fool.

McGonagall came up to her, ignoring both her own students' shouts and her fellow ninja, who stood next to or behind her in a show of solidarity.

"Potter, the champions and their partners—"

"I'm afraid that I won't be attending the Ball, Deputy Headmistress." Hayden said blandly.

"What?" McGonagall blinked, wondering if she had misheard. "Nonsense, of course you are. Now, you and your partner will—"

Hayden turned away from her pointedly.

"I am not a willing participant in this competition, madame." She said, not bothering to look back. "Why should I—why should _any_ of us, spend our Christmas at some party when we could be with our families? After all, we won't even be spending Christmas here at Hogwarts, and you can tell your employer that Minister Fudge approved our plans almost a year ago."

By the time Minerva's mind managed to process the _blasphemous_ idea that she was hearing—not so much that Miss Potter wanted to spend Christmas with her family (which even she thought was understandable, even if she didn't approve of any of them), but that unless they could make her change her mind, the tradition that all of the champions would open the ball would be broken.

* * *

Not even an hour later, Tsunade found herself being summoned to Dumble-teme's office.

"Ah, Ms. Tsunade!" the old man beamed, as if her presence alone brightened up his life.

"It's Headmistress." She said bluntly, not impressed in the slightest by the grandeur of the office, not that she had been the first time she'd seen it, during the Weighing of the Wands ceremony.

"Right, right, of course." The old teme chuckled. "I apologize. When one gets to be my age—"

"I am nowhere near as young as I appear to be." Tsunade interrupted what was sure to be an attempt to endear him to her. "Get on with it. Why am I here?"

He just blinked at her for a moment, caught off guard.

His mind whirled at her words.

Not as young as she appeared to be? But she was nothing but a muggle who knew a few parlor tricks, nothing magical about her.

It's not like she had access to the Philosopher's Stone or anything.

Still…looking into this woman's eyes, he had a feeling that this meeting wasn't going to go quite as he had hoped…

* * *

When Tsunade got back to the building where the ninja were staying, she tossed a scroll at Naruto's head.

The Hokage didn't react other than to catch it, of course, unfurling the scroll and reading through it.

After a long moment, she quirked her lips slightly, amused at the 'favors' Tsunade had managed to get them in return for Hayden going to the Yule Ball.

Of course, the old man had no idea that attending had been in their plans from the start, but why should they make it easy for him?

Personally, Naruto was _more_ than willing to do everything in her not-so-inconsiderable power to make life as difficult for the old man who wanted her daughter to be his weapon (something she'd had a major problem with since meeting Haku all those years ago) as possible.

And after all, it was much easier to establish alliances (after all, a lot of these kids would grow up to be rather important politically) both for the village and on the behalf of the ministry back at home in magical Europe in a more relaxed setting, and if they spiked the food and drinks…

Well, information gathering was an important aspect of being ninja, too.

Naruto smiled, facing her friends and family as she closed the roll and set it on the table, clapping her hands together.

"Looks like we're going shopping!" she chirped.

After all, they would need something to wear.

* * *

Hayden hummed thoughtfully as she glanced at her parents, who were passing by the window of the shop they were in, from the corner of her eyes.

Was there any particular reason that her mom was still there?

Naruto and Sayuri were supposed to have gone back to the village, but here they were, and Hayden hadn't caught any hint of plans for them to go back.

"You noticed too, huh?" Satoshi murmured quietly from his place beside the doorway to the sitting room, having been guarding his siblings as they tried on outfits that they probably wouldn't end up choosing to wear at the ball anyway.

"Dad's been acting strange, too." Sarada agreed as she slipped out of the changing cubicle, wrinkling her nose at the dress, so different in style than what she was used to.

Hayden was sympathetic, since she felt the same.

'Dress robes' her ass. Maybe she could just wear a kimono or something to the ball.

"Overprotective." The witch agreed.

The three froze as an idea struck them.

"Oh Kami..." they breathed out in unison.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**


	42. Getting Dates part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, or anything/anyone else except for a few OCs.**

 **Warnings: same as in previous chapters. A bit of this chapter taken directly from the book, though I'm not going to bother italicizing it anymore.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Dumbledore, demonstrating a continued desire to impress the visitors from Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and (most importantly, in his not-so-humble opinion) Hayden Potter's group.

Well, that wasn't _quite_ true.

He didn't care in the least about the 'ninja,' he just needed to impress the Prophecy Child.

Hogwarts students noticed that the Christmas decorations, when they went up, were the most stunning they had ever seen at the school.

Everlasting icicles had been attached to the banisters of the marble staircase; the usual twelve Christmas trees in the Great Hall were bedecked with everything to luminous holly berries to real, hooting, golden owls, and the suits of armor had all been bewitched to sing carols whenever anyone passed them.

It was quite something to hear "Carol of the Bells" sung by an empty helmet that only knew a few words of the song, humming the tune to fill the gaps.

Personally, Hayden's favorite encounters with the suits of armor were when Peeves the Poltergeist hid inside of them, improvising his own lyrics during the gaps in the armor's singing, most of which was very rude.

* * *

Luna stared at the black haired boy in front of her, eyes wide in genuine surprise as her mind processed what she had just been asked.

"The Ball?" she repeated, pale eyebrows furrowing in bewilderment. "You're asking _me_?"

Satoshi's hopeful grin faltered slightly as he resisted the urge to rub the back of his head. "Well, yeah—I mean, yes. You don't have to, of course, it's just that—"

Was she one of those purebloods with superiority issues, who would never so much as willingly interact with someone like him?

She didn't seem the type, but then, Satoshi had inherited his mother's habit of assuming that people were kind and honest until proven otherwise.

"I would like to go to the ball." The witch interrupted with a small, still confused smile. "It's just— _me?_ But I'm 'Looney' Lovegood!"

Satoshi blinked, eyes narrowing slightly. "Your name is Luna. People actually call you that?"

Luna nodded, a barely noticeable frown gracing her features. "Yes, though my friends have guarded me against the worst of it."

Noticing the upset look in his eyes, she wondered why he cared so much. They'd only spoken a few times, and not for very long. "Don't worry. Most of the people here are infested with Wrackspurts. They'll grow out of it."

Satoshi blinked again, tilting his head thoughtfully before nodding slowly. "Okay…I suppose that makes sense."

Teenagers did dumb things, after all. Even him, his siblings, and their friends.

Heck, the stories their parents had told them about _their_ teenage years!

"But that doesn't make it right." He muttered petulantly.

Luna gave another small, enigmatic smile before turning away, a skip in her step.

"Wait, where are you going?" Satoshi asked, surprised.

"The kitchens." Luna said airily. "I want pudding."

"Ah." Satoshi nodded at what was, in his opinion, a perfectly reasonable answer. "But…you didn't give me an answer. Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Luna glanced towards the ceiling with a hum, slowing down only slightly before nodding. "Yes. Until next time, senpai."

(So what if she had looked up Japanese culture at the library after the ninjas arrived? She was sorted into Ravenclaw for a reason, after all.)

And with that, she was gone.

* * *

Sarada hummed thoughtfully as she perused the books in the restricted section of the Hogwarts library, full access having been granted to everyone in their group in return for her sister to attend the ball…that she had been planning on going to anyway.

Idiots, the lot of them.

Anyway, the ninja hadn't even waited until they'd been at Hogwarts for 24 hours before they had broken into the restricted section (it had been pathetically easy, and a quick Fūinjutsu seal negated any wards and traps on the tomes, but Tsunade-hime had known that it would annoy Dumbledore, so she argued for it anyway.

It helped that the old teme thought that all of them were completely naïve and helpless with anything involving magic, even Hayden, since he didn't know that she'd found and started learning about about the wizarding world when she was seven.

Hearing footsteps coming up from behind her, she grabbed a book, opening it and pretending to read.

She didn't know who it was, but it wasn't a ninja. She could sense their magic, and Hayden would have announced her presence as soon as she was within hearing distance.

Her silent companion coughed to get her attention, and she turned around to see Viktor Krum, of all people.

"Ohayo." She greeted with a raised eyebrow, before shaking her head distractedly. "I mean, hello. May I help you?"

"Hello. Your name is Sara, yes?" His voice was hoarse, indicating that he didn't speak very much.

There was also a thick accent, but Sarada had come across people who spoke languages other than Japanese and English that nowadays her mind automatically 'translated' the cut off or mispronounced words.

"Sarada," she corrected with a small smile, not bothered that he'd gotten it wrong. Her name wasn't exactly a common one, much less in Bulgaria, she presumed. "Uzumaki-Uchiha Sarada."

He nodded, making a note to remember that. "Viktor. It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Sarada."

She smiled, unbothered that he addressed her so informally.

After all, he probably knew little about Japanese culture, and why would someone go to a foreign country and expect the people there to conform to their culture?

Granted, she'd never been to Japan, even if their culture was remarkably similar to that of the Elemental Nations, and Viktor wasn't a native to the United Kingdom either, but the point stood.

"Likewise." She answered. "Oh, am I in your way? Were you looking for something?"

"No." Viktor shook his head, and was silent for a long moment.

Sarada was just about to excuse herself, feeling a bit awkward, but as she moved to leave the Bulgarian wizard reached out and touched her arm, causing her to pause and look at him questioningly.

"I have…a question for you." He said gruffly.

"I may or may not have an answer." Sarada returned automatically, the short exchange being something she and her family said to each other frequently.

Viktor's lips twitched, not in annoyance, but as if he was trying not to grin.

"I was hoping—wondering, I mean, if you would go to the ball with me." He said.

Sarada's mouth dropped open slightly in surprise, having somehow not seen that coming.

'Some kunoichi I am.' She thought dryly. 'Talk about missing social cues.'

Realizing that she hadn't answered, and that Viktor was gradually looking more nervous and uncertain (and there was a strange vulnerability in his eyes, and Sarada wondered how anyone could think that he was an emotionless grunt, as she'd overheard one of the Ravenclaw girls say,) Sarada gave him a small smile.

"I would be honored."

She felt an odd sensation in her stomach as Viktor relaxed, gracing her with a small but genuine smile of his own.

* * *

Ronald Weasley was NOT having a good day.

Actually, his entire week had been horrid, but today especially.

First, he had asked Fleur Delacour, the _Veela_ , to the Yule Ball.

He had no idea what had possessed him to do it.

One moment he was staring at her as she walked into the Great Hall, speaking with _Potter,_ of all people, and the next he was overcome by desire and was practically shouting in her ear.

When he came back to his senses, he ran for it.

He might be delusional, but he wasn't a complete idiot. He knew that the Beauxbatons Champion was way out of his league.

It had been utterly mortifying.

Trying to distract his embarrassment, he asked another girl—a Hufflepuff who didn't look too bad, to go with him, but she rejected him quickly, as did the next two girls he asked.

"So…you got a date for the ball yet?" George asked, eyeing his youngest brother as Ronald plopped down onto the bench and starting grabbing every morsel of food he could reach.

"No." Ron answered sullenly.

"Well, you'd better hurry up, mate, or all the good ones will be gone," Fred told him.

"Who're you going with, then?" Ron snapped.

"Angelina." Fred answered promptly, without a trace of embarrassment.

"What?" Ron sputtered. "You've already asked her?!"

"Good point." Fred mused. He turned his head towards Angelina and the other Gryffindor Chasers, who were eating a few meters away. "Oi! Angelina!"

She looked over to him.

"What?" she called back.

"Want to go to the ball with me?"

She gave him an appraising sort of look.

"All right, then." She answered, turning back to Alicia with a bit of a grin on her face.

Ron gaped.

Fred elbowed George in the gut with a smirk, and George's ears turned slightly red.

"Now you can ask Katie for me, and we'll switch." Fred muttered, glad that the girls didn't know how to tell them apart.

Angelina hadn't asked, and if Katie did, George could just tell her that he was Fred.

It was a win-win for all of them.

…Hopefully.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Hope you liked it! This was only part one, so the others will be getting their dates next chapter. Except Ron, maybe. I might just make him go stag.**


End file.
